


Three Wishes

by Heichous_Poncho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla, Alive Marco Bott, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Good Parent Grisha, Greek Mythology specifically, Mostly Fluff, Motorcycles, Multi, Mythology References, Not a lot of angst, Not a slow build, Pining Levi, Smut, Temporary Character Death, mentioned - Freeform, smut has happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichous_Poncho/pseuds/Heichous_Poncho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger doesn't do much. He stays home most days, watches TV, or reads a comic book. Oh yeah, he also is a damn good writer according to reviews. Most people say his writing is so realistic, it's like his characters are truly alive. So when he gives one character named Levi 3 wishes, the last thing he expects is for Levi to turn up at his door the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wish I Knew What the Hell Just Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! I didn't think i'd be posting this story so soon but here it is!! Updates will be sporadic and surprise! this fic has a beta!! Thanks to the wonderful faded_grey_forest for taking the time to beta this!!!! 
> 
> I don't think this fic will be that long, maybe 20 chapters or so. 
> 
> So uh, enjoy!

_Levi gasped as his room was suddenly filled with a bright, white light. He slapped his hands over his eyes to avoid being blinded, but carefully used his other senses to take in his environment. There was a soft giggle as the light faded. It sounded feminine to Levi, so he carefully lowered his hands._

_“You can open your eyes, stupid,” a warm, familiar voice rang out. With a sigh, Levi dropped his arms down and opened his eyes. Sitting comfortably on his bed was a short woman with light auburn hair and warm eyes. Her bangs were brushed to the side and she wore a simple white dress with an open back._

_“Petra, what on Earth are you doing in my room?” Levi groaned, crossing his arms._

_“Technically, we aren’t on Earth so…” she giggled again. Suddenly, she straightened up and looked solemnly at Levi; any trace of laughter was gone from her features. “I came to grant you three wishes. I know your plans, your dreams, and your every desire. As a god of dreams and desires, I must try to give you hope or a way to achieve them.” Levi’s jaw dropped in surprise._

_“You can do that?” he asked in awe._

_“Probably not, but what Lord Zackley doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” the woman justified. “Let it be known to the Fates themselves that Levi, God of War, has three infinite wishes!” At Petra’s words, the room became charged with energy. Levi could feel his dark black hair rise from the static electricity. Then, as suddenly as it began, it was gone. His black fringe fell back into place._

_“What did you-?” Levi began before Petra interrupted him._

_“When you make your wish, I will grant it. But I will only help if you start your wish with these words: Before the Legion I beg, grant me this wish… Then, and only then, I shall help.” The woman smiled before_

Eren Jaeger stopped typing briefly to crack his fingers and get a sip of coffee. He looked away from the bright screen of his silver laptop and glanced around the room. Through the tall windows across from him and his bed where he was perched, he could see the beautiful glowing skyline of Shiganshina, his large hometown. It was days like this that Eren enjoyed working at home the most. He could relax with a nice cup of hot coffee and continue to work on his upcoming novel, all while watching the sun set behind the towering skyscrapers. Eren sighed contently as soft indie music drifted through his loft apartment. He recognized the song playing as Florescent Adolescence by his favorite band, Arctic Monkeys. With a grin, Eren mouthed the lyrics as the song played and returned to writing. 

His current book was the fourth and final, after a long debate with his cocky editor Oluo, in his surprisingly smash hit series, Kyojin. The first book, Kyojin: Attack, stayed under public eye for nearly a year before suddenly it rose to fame. Eren smiled fondly to himself as he remembered getting the early morning phone call from his publicist, Gunther, about his books selling out all over the city. One thing led to another, and Eren found himself continuing with a sequel, Kyojin: Legion. Only three days after it hit the shelves, Eren was being bombarded with fan mail, interview requests, and paparazzi for Shiganshina’s lesser known tabloids.   
  
Eren remembered with a slight frown the annoying precautions he’d have to take to simply leave his apartment in the morning for his daily run. The most annoying of problems from the release of his second book was fully introducing two new characters…who were both gay. Any review would focus on their sexualities rather than their plotline and fans would send letters complaining on how either two gay characters was too many or the fact that one was incredibly hot and they could no longer fantasize about being with them. It drove Eren crazy, so much so that he moved from his old little apartment to the other side of the city and into a gorgeous loft, successfully losing the paparazzi and fan letters. 

Eren’s third book, Kyojin: Rogue, was another smash hit seller. It detailed the beginning of a revolutionary war between the characters, much to everyone’s surprise. It was on that book that the series finally found a place on the New York Times #1 Bestselling List. Now, everyone was hungrily awaiting the final book, Kyojin: Fight. Eren could only hope that it didn’t pale in comparison to the rest of the series but so far, he didn’t think it would. Writing the story never came as a problem to Eren. It had always been in his head since middle school. He had started doodling these faces that he would see in his dreams. It wasn’t until he took a creative writing class as a freshman that their names and stories were revealed. He had taken several English courses afterwards and ended up majoring in English for college, much to his father’s disapproval. 

Eren shook his head quickly to clear it before returning his focus to his writing. He managed to get three words out before his iPhone 5 buzzed on the nightstand next to him. With a groan, Eren saved his work and reached over to grab the offending device. The name of his publisher flashed on the screen and with a resigned sigh, Eren tapped the green circle to accept the call. 

“’Sup, Eld? How can I help you this evening?” Eren asked smartly. 

“Glad you asked, we need you down at the studio right now,” Eld answered him, far too used to Eren’s smartass tendencies. 

“Who is this ‘we’ that you speak of?” Eren questioned, saving his work twice more before sliding off his bed and walking towards his closet. 

“Gunther and I. I need to talk to you about the publishing date in mind, and he has to talk to you about some offer a company made you. We figured it would be best to do this tonight and leave you alone tomorrow.” Eren felt the need to sigh again but he restrained himself, knowing that it wouldn’t do anything but make Eld smirk. 

“Alright, fine. I’ll be there in like, five minutes.” With a quick tap, Eren ended the call and tossed his phone back onto his bed. Or rather, he tried to. As usual, the toss was too short and the phone bounced off the edge of the bed, only to land unceremoniously on the wood paned floor. Eren paid it no mind and looked for a simple, clean shirt. He grinned when he found his favorite short sleeved, green shirt miraculously clean and slipped it on over his bare, toned chest. Eren grabbed his black motorcycle helmet from its shelf and his black combat boots before making his way out to his bed once again. As he slid his feet in, he grasped his keys off their little hook and picked up his phone from the floor to slip both into his jeans pocket. 

Eren resaved his work once more on his laptop before turning it to sleep mode and tucking it under his pillows. He flew down the small flight of stairs across him and grabbed a coat he’d tossed on the couch a few hours earlier. Eren made sure his door was locked and closed tightly before he took the elevator of his apartment complex down thirteen floors to the parking garage. While in the elevator, Eren shoved the helmet onto his head and pulled the visor down so no one would be able to recognize him. With a ding, the doors parted, and Eren strolled out to his parking spot. He jumped onto his black and silver Harley and threw his keys into the ignition. Eren grinned at the roar of the engine before he pulled out and into the streets of Shiganshina. 

The sun was still sinking behind the tall buildings and beautiful shades of purple and pink filled the evening sky as Eren tore down the surprisingly clear roads. Luckily for Eren, the publishing company, Survey Inc., had a building less than five minutes from his apartment. He turned left onto 2nd Street and pulled into a parking spot in front of the publishing building. Eren withdrew his keys and tucked them in his coat pocket, yanking the helmet off as well and tucking it underneath his arm. As he entered the building he waved to the annoying receptionist, Hitch.

“Hi, Eren! They’re in the back room,” Hitch practically shouted at him. 

“Ah, thanks,” Eren replied as he tried to quickly go past the girl. 

“Eren, don’t forget you have to sign in!”

“I’ll only be ten minutes-“

“Doesn’t matter!” Eren sighed to himself quietly and quickly approached the desk to scrawl his name and the time onto a clipboard Hitch was holding out. 

“You know, I know a couple back rooms that no one uses. What do you say we make use of one when you’re finished?” she whispered as Eren signed the papers. 

“Hitch, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this, but I’m not interested. I never will be interested. Now please stop asking me for sex every time I walk in.” 

Hitch merely shrugged, used to his constant rejection. “Your loss; I could show you such a good time too.” Eren groaned loudly and finished signing so he could walk back to the room where Eld and Gunther were rumored to be in. He walked down the back hall until he heard familiar voices. Swinging the door open to announce his presence, Eren glared at Eld. 

“You really need a new receptionist. Preferably one who doesn’t keep asking me to fuck them every time I come in,” Eren sharply said. 

“When someone else is actually interested in doing that, then we’ll fire her. Believe me, she makes everyone here uncomfortable,” Gunther grunted. “Alright, take a seat Eren. Hopefully this won’t take that long.”

Eren obeyed and sat down in one of the many chairs around the room. Once he was comfortable, Eld captured his attention. “How far are you in your novel as of tonight?”

“About a third in,” Eren replied without missing a beat. “You mentioned earlier about changing the date of publication.”

“The guys upstairs want it out sooner. They want it out by January now,” the older blond grumbled. 

Eren’s face blanched as he heard the new date. “January? Seriously? It’s already August! That gives me less than six months to finish over two-thirds of my _final_ _novel_.”

“I know, I know; it sucks and is really crappy. I tried to get a later date but they were pretty set on January for some reason. Either way, the most important thing for you to be doing right now is writing like there is no tomorrow.”

“No shit,” Eren groaned as he jerked a hand through his already untidy chocolate locks. “Gunther, you better have some good news.” The other man simply laughed and slid a green folder towards Eren. 

“I got called today from a movie producer. They want to make the Kyojin series into a movie franchise, but you need to sign the release rights first.” Eren’s swirling green and blue eyes began to glitter and shine with excitement as he processed what Gunther had told him. 

“You can’t be serious! I’ve always wanted for someone to try and make movie adaptations! Do you know who would direct it?” the young man squealed as he tore through the green folder and patting his pockets for a pen. 

“I think the director’s name was M. Night something,” Gunther replied, stopping Eren in his tracks. 

“M. Night Shyamalan? That guy? You’re absolutely sure it’s that guy?” Gunther nodded his head and to both Eld and his surprise, watched Eren shut the folder without another look. “If he’s the one doing it, then no one will ever see a Kyojin movie adaptation.” Gunther resisted the urge to laugh at Eren’s look of annoyed disgust. 

“Oh, come on, Eren! Not all the movies he made were like The Last-,“ Eld started. 

“Do not even attempt to finish that sentence,” Eren nearly ordered. “My answer is no.” 

“Alright, I’ll tell them first thing tomorrow,” Gunther chuckled. “As for now, I need to be getting back to my wife.”

“I need to head out as well,” Eren replied standing up. “Call me if you need me again,” he said with a wave as he left the room. As he made his way down the hallway, he shoved his head back in his helmet and pulled his keys out of his pocket. As he passed Hitch’s desk, he quickly signed out and rushed out the doors before she could utter a single sound. 

As Eren glanced out through the visor, he noticed that the sun had finally set while he was inside. Now the sky was dark blue, interspersed with swirls of purple. August sunsets in Shiganshina would always be his favorite, regardless of where he went. Eren sat down on his motorcycle and placed the keys in the ignition. He decided to take a back road shortcut rather than go by the main road again.   
Eren revved his engine once and then he was off, speeding down old and not commonly used roads. He relished in the feel of the wind whipping through his clothes, trying to pull him off his bike without success. Eren made a sharp right turn and continued down the road, his apartment building in sight. 

Suddenly, he felt himself being lurched forward as he slammed into the small windshield of his bike. The only thought buzzing through his mind was that he just got into his first bike accident. In his shock, Eren fell onto the ground clutching at his chest; it felt like he had crashed into a brick wall. What was more discerning was what his bike crashed into. Instead of a wall like he had thought, a short man with dark black hair styled in what looked like an undercut wearing a black suit stood in front of his mangled bike with his back facing Eren- which should’ve been impossible. The man turned around and Eren’s breath caught in his throat. He wore a red button-up with a crisp black bowtie, but his eyes threw Eren off guard. They were a pair of small and narrow silver eyes with only a hint of blue if you stared long enough. His eyes were nothing compared to his voice though, when he opened his mouth to begin speaking. 

“I’m sorry, did I break your bike?” the strange man asked in a warm, velvet voice, reminding Eren of being wrapped in a warm blanket. Eren nearly forgot his bike was broken…from apparently running into the stranger. “I’m looking for someone, but I don’t think you’re him. Anyway, I’ll have you up and running in no time, so just relax.” 

“What are you-?” Eren began to say before he was silenced in awe. The man waved his hand over his bike and like magic, it began to fix itself. His front wheel straightened out and the metal stretched back into its proper place, no longer smashed or dented. Less than five seconds later, Eren’s bike was lying on its side as if there was no crash. 

“What about you? Are you alright under that helmet of yours?” the stranger asked him. Eren nodded and stood, wincing slightly at no doubt the bruise starting to form on his chest he had all but forgotten about. “I’ll take that as a no,” the stranger chuckled before he waved his hand over Eren. Immediately, all traces of pain left him, and he looked down at his chest in surprise. He glanced back up to thank the man, but Eren found himself alone on the empty street, as if nothing bizarre or unworldly had just happened.

With his apartment building in sight, Eren decided to just push his bike back into the parking garage rather than ride it. There was no way that he could have just crashed into another human who felt like a solid, thick, brick wall and then walk away with a fully repaired bike and body. He was probably hallucinating – had to be hallucinating. “Maybe I should cut back on the coffee,” Eren muttered to himself as he finally hauled his bike into the proper parking spot. He continued to mumble to himself about random plot ideas and taking a few painkillers for the headache that was coming on as he took the elevator up to the thirteenth floor. 

Eren let himself into his loft and chucked his helmet onto the couch, along with his keys and jacket, before making his way to the kitchen. After raiding several cabinets, he finally came across a small box of Tylenol and grabbed a glass for water. He downed the two capsules and water at once and left the glass in the sink. Feeling fatigue settle upon him, Eren yawned and walked slowly up the short flight of stairs. He chucked off his jeans and shirt, in favor of sleeping with only his boxers on, before sliding into his comfortable king-sized bed. The last thing to flash through his mind before being lost in his realm of dreams, was those sharp, blue-silver eyes.  
  


~~~*~~~

Eren Jaeger was not and never would be a morning person. So when he was forced out of his dreams because someone just _had_ to be pounding on his door, irritable did not begin to cover how he felt. He angrily threw the covers off himself and grabbed a robe to wrap around his toned body before stomping down the stairs.

“Can you stop trying to break my door down for like, five goddamn seconds?” he shouted at the visitor. Eren strolled across the floor to his rattling door and yanked it open with a huff. 

Eren did not expect to be wrapped in a tight hug by a short man. “Eren! I finally found you!” the shorter male breathed out, relief thick in his voice. Eren froze stiffly in the man’s arms before he came to his senses and began to push him away. 

“Who are you? What do you mean you’ve been looking for me?” Eren asked sharply as he pried the man off. “Wait-” he paused as he took in the man’s appearance. He was wearing a black suit with a crisp black bowtie and red button-up, and he wore the same eyes he dreamt about the night before. “You’re the man from that accident last night! Who the hell are you?”

The shorter man laughed and ran a hand through his orderly black locks, making them messy and unorganized. “You write about me all the time! You should know better than anyone. It’s me, Levi.”

Eren’s brain promptly short circuited.


	2. I Wish This Was A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes in and causes Eren's brain grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek this should've been out sooner but then halfway I totally lost my inspiration... anyway, here you go~  
> enjoy!

Eren stood in front of… Levi… with his jaw hanging open and eyes wide. He couldn’t believe his what he was seeing; there was absolutely no logical way that his fictional character, a being he made up, was alive and breathing. 

Levi, partially oblivious to Eren’s inner turmoil, stared at the brunet. His grin from a moment before fell from his face as he knit his eyebrows, standing unflinchingly under Eren’s blank gaze. “You okay there, Eren? You look a bit constipated. Does your stomach hurt? It’s probably because of all that shitty coffee you drink; tea is better for you.”

“You’re not real,” Eren whispered to himself. “You’re not real. You can’t be real because I made you up. This has to be a dream.” He closed his eyes, tuning out the concerned words of the short, pale, illusion. “You aren’t real!” Eren finally said, loud enough to catch the other’s attention. 

“The fuck? I’m just as real as you,” Levi protested. “So are you going to let me in?” 

“Nope.” Without another word, Eren slammed the door shut, locked it, and slid the deadbolt in place for good measure. “My imagination must be getting fucked up or something.” He offered as an explanation. “Or maybe I’m lucid dreaming.” With a deep sigh, Eren rested his head on the back of the door and let his eyes close again. 

“Or maybe you are a rude little shit with no manners.” a voice seethed from behind him. Eren whipped around at hearing the familiar voice. His eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw Levi standing in his loft, leaning against the edge of his kitchen counters. 

“HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?” Eren screamed in panic. Levi was no longer frowning and instead ground his teeth at the brunet’s panicked shouts. “ _Sweet Zackley, this is annoying_ ,” Levi thought to himself as he glared at Eren and began to rub his temples. 

“Eren, calm down. I can explain all of this if you just calm the fuck down; you’re going to wake up the entire fucking building if you don’t shut up,” Levi eloquently pointed out. Eren glared at his intruder before he dug into his robe pocket for his phone. 

“Fuck you, I’m calling the cops.”

“With what? I don’t think you have the time to run all the way to the station.”

“With my phone, dumbass!” Eren huffed as he dialed in the number.

“What the fuck is a phone? Whatever, it’s not like it will work unless I say it can,” Levi smirked. Eren glared at Levi, but he felt his stomach drop when he realized the phone had died. He tried to turn it back on, pressing down the lock button with as much force as he dared. The empty battery symbol flashed on the screen. 

“No. No! I charged it all night! It was full less than a minute ago!” 

“I told you, it won’t turn on until I let it.” Levi repeated. Upset, Eren threw his phone at Levi’s head. He should have known the darker haired man would’ve been able to suspend the phone’s motion with a snap of his fingers. “Okay, time the fuck out. You’re going to calm down and listen to me, got it? I didn’t travel all this way to get little squares thrown at my head.” Levi ordered. Surprisingly, Eren found himself nodding. It was as if he was watching from afar as he led Levi to the couch and sat down patiently across from him.

Once he sat down, Levi snapped his fingers again, releasing Eren from his temporary control. “Alright, make sure you’re comfortable because this will take a while to explain,” he began. “First off, what do you know about Greek myths?”

The seemingly random question puzzled Eren. “What the hell?”

“Just answer me,” Levi sighed.

“I know a lot. Zeus was the guy who literally invented the term “sleeping around”… and I guess incest too, since his wife Hera was also his sister. Poseidon got to rule the sea, while Hades got the Underworld. He’s the most misunderstood guy there is, by the way. There’s a whole bunch of others too, and all together, they’re the Olympians. Before them were the Titans, and shit like that, but why is this relevant? How does this have anything to do with whatever the fuck you are?” Eren festered. 

“Alright, alright.” Levi waved his hand. “Try not to lose your head here, okay? So those myths of yours aren’t exactly wrong or right. They’re incorrect in the fact that there are a bunch of asshole gods who live in the sky. They try to fuck with each other by fucking with the humans who live below them. They’re right in the sense that there are gods, though. We do exist, we do have our own domains to control, and we can occasionally come down to earth. And, well-” Levi cut himself off as he watched Eren’s eyes light up in understanding. 

“That’s why you said you were my character! You’re the real God of War, aren’t you?” Eren murmured quietly. Levi flashed a grin full of sharp, perfectly white teeth so quickly that if Eren blinked, he was sure that he would’ve missed it, and adjusted his small bowtie.

“Precisely. But before I continue, enough with this whole ‘my character’ thing. I’m not your character come to life, or some face that floated around your damn imagination for a couple years. I’m a real being, a god at that, with my own life story.” Levi paused his rant for a moment before weaving his fingers together and glancing at his kitchen. “Say, you don’t happen to have any tea, do you?”

“Uh…I think I have chamomile somewhere,” Eren admitted. “Do you want me to make you a kettle or-”

“No, no, I don’t want your hands touching my tea. Besides, my method is easier.” Levi smirked as he snapped his hands and objects made themselves present to the pair. A black kettle materialized from thin air along with a black and white striped teacup. Eren heard his cabinets rattle until a small, yellow, tea package flew out to join the mix. Levi waved his index finger in a circle, as if giving the objects orders. Without a moment’s hesitation, the kettle filled itself with water from the sink and sat itself on the stove that also blared to life. The tea bag ripped itself open and sat the small, neatly folded packet of tea leaves inside the teacup before it discarded itself.

“That’s incredible!” Eren breathed, his eyes of swirling green and traces of blue shining brightly for a moment. Suddenly, those bright eyes dulled and filled with resignation; defeat. “Hey, Levi, can you let me see my parents first?” 

“What you talking about? And that’s Lord Levi to you, human!” the short god scoffed. 

“Well, I just found out that my stories’ characters are real deities, and the god of war has shown up. It’s obvious that you’re here to execute me, right? I don’t mind- it’s not like I could fight you- but…I want to see my parents before you kill me,” the brunet trailed off, his eyes glued to the kettle and teacup in his kitchen. 

“My gods, shut the hell up, Jaeger.” Levi snapped sharply. “I’m not going to kill you. Fuck, no one is going to lay a _fucking_ _finger_ on you now that I’ve found you. You’re too special to me to lose.”

Eren whipped his head up in surprise and stared at the formally dressed god. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by the loud scream of the tea kettle. Levi simply twirled his finger again, and the objects did his bidding, shuffling about to pour the water into the teacup and bring it over to Levi’s extended grasp. Said man gripped the cup from its rim and sipped the boiling hot liquid, before he placed it down on Eren’s small coffee table. A coaster materialized before the cup could stain the wooden surface. 

“What do you mean? Why am I special to you; I’ve never met you until now!” Eren asked the odd man in front of him.

“You know, you really are a lucky human. If you weren’t the one I was seeking, you’d be blown to nothing but bits for your complete disregard of proper manners.” Levi replied instead of answering the author. 

“Manners aren’t important at the moment. So just tell me why the fuck you’ve been looking for me and why I’m ‘special’!” Eren could feel his very small amount of patience running out. If he didn’t get an answer soon, he was going to curse Levi out, god or no god.

“Alright, don’t get your pretty little pants in a bunch. You see, Eren, your books –”

Levi stopped abruptly, his eyes wide as he started to glow a white with pure energy. “Shit, I thought I had more time than this. Eren, listen!” Once again, Eren felt the odd sensation as his body responded to Levi’s order. “Read your books! I don’t know when I’ll be back. The books will explain ev-”

The brightness of the energy surrounding Levi forced Eren to tear his eyes away as a clap of thunder sounded, drowning out Levi’s final words. The sound of thunder continued to ring in Eren’s ears, but he tried to ignore it. As the ringing subsided, Eren realized his house was silent once again. It was as if no one had come to disturb him. No one had turned his entire world upside down with a few words and flicks of a wrist.

“L-Levi?” the young author called out as he took in his empty house. He glanced at the kitchen, but found that the kettle had vanished along with its master. Any trace of the god was gone; Eren was alone.

~~~*~~~

For the first time in months, Eren sat in front of his little laptop with absolutely no motivation to write. The words of his beautiful story were no longer flowing and it frustrated him to no end. He sipped from a chilling cup of coffee while glaring at the blank Word document. It was sunset once again, but even its beauty could not encourage Eren. Levi’s parting words kept repeating themselves in his mind and continuously pulled his attention away. After an hour of inactivity and another two cups of coffee, Eren threw his hands up in defeat. 

The brunet got up from the couch where he sat and trudged up the staircase towards his lone and overflowing bookcase. It stood tall and slightly battered in a dark, polished oak wood. The bookcase was a gift from his mother, which was originally her grandfather’s, as a sign of her support for his career. 

Reaching for the top shelf, Eren’s fingers managed to brush against the familiar bindings of his series. He grasped the spine of the first book and maneuvered it out of the cramped shelf. Eren gave one final tug to get the novel, and it finally was freed. He wobbled for a moment before shucking off his shorts and T-shirt and hopping into his bed. 

Then, Eren began to read. He tore through the hardcover, retaining every little detail and characteristic of each person. By the time he reached the middle of the book, he looked up with tired, large eyes and finally noted that it was well past 2 AM. 

“Shit. I’m not going to be awake tomorrow at all. Fucking Levi, what the hell does all of this mean?” Eren huffed as he turned off his bedside lamp with a rough flick of his wrist. He continued to grumble to himself as he tiredly fluffed his pillow. “My books are fiction; they won’t just magically start talking to me about your history, douchepants.” He lay down and finally closed his already drooping eyelids, but the warm embrace of sleep did not welcome Eren. Instead, Eren felt all traces of sleep leave him. “Agh! Give me my tiredness back!” the green and blued eyed brunet groaned. “I want to sleep, Levi. What do you want? For me to say goodnight to you?”

Eren did not except a response, and was not surprised when he didn’t get one. He did yelp in fear when he shuffled and sent his book straight to the floor. “Ah, fuck!” Though he was alone, Eren could have sworn he heard quiet chuckling. “Damn you… and goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: chibinico


	3. I Wish Things Would Go Back To Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy~!

As the week flew by, Eren followed Levi’s directions carefully and reread each novel he had written. He had so many questions to ask the god, so many theories about his existence, and so many snide comments that would probably get him slapped. The author was practically bursting at the seams with the burning desire to know, to drain every bit of knowledge from Levi’s brain.   
  
The only odd part of the week, and of Eren’s ordeal, was that Levi did not show himself again. The god of war did not interfere with Eren in any way since his abrupt departure the week before. No mysterious letters or objects suddenly moved on their own. It was as if Eren had dreamt the entire encounter.  
  
So when Eren woke up the following Tuesday, seeing another face in his apartment scared the shit out of him. The young man promptly sat up, clinging to his sheets for dear life, when his drowsy eyes opened and landed on the florescent green eyes and dark pink lips only inches from his own.   
  
“Gah! Who the hell are you?” Eren cried.  
  
The person drew back and plopped herself down on the edge of Eren’s bed with a grin. “The name’s Isabel! I’m your… uh, second cousin twice removed on your mom’s side of the family!”   
  
The girl smiled again at Eren before nervously twirling and tugging at her choppy, dark red pigtails. She didn’t look much older than 15, and wore a tattered black and white shirt with equally tattered short jean shorts. Her face was smudged with dirt and dark spots dusted the sides of her cheeks.   
  
“Isabel?” Eren asked. He didn’t recall any aunts or uncles from his mom’s side, but here was proof that he must have some; it was sitting at the end of his bed. “What are you doing here and how’d you get in?”   
  
“I ran away, and I’ve been living on the streets for a while. Then I found Shiganshina and realized that you lived here!” Isabel widened her eyes as a thought came to her. Then, she was suddenly latched onto Eren’s arm; her movements were so fast that Eren couldn’t even see them. Those large green eyes bore into Eren’s as she sniffed. “I hope you don’t mind if I stay here with you; I can find food myself and I’m smart enough that I don’t need to go to school.”  
  
“Isabel, I have to call your parents. I’m sure they’re worried sick about you,” Eren tried to reason with the young girl.   
  
“No, you can’t!” Isabel wailed miserably and gripped Eren’s arm tighter. “Please don’t send me back to them!”   
  
“Isabel-“  
  
“DON’T!” the girl screamed, tears streaming down her face. She buried her face into Eren’s arm and squeezed tighter. The older brunet winced when he felt her sharp nails break his skin. Isabel just kept on crying into his arm, not noticing her tears were trailing into the small crescent-shaped cuts.  
  
“Ok, ok, I won’t send you back to your parents,” Eren reluctantly gave in. Instantly the teenager perked up and stopped crying.   
  
“Great! Let me go use the bathroom and then we can go!” Isabel released her grip on Eren and hopped off the bed. “We have a lot to buy if we’re going to eat well tonight! Or at least I will; I’m not sure I’ll leave you any bits!” she joked lightheartedly before scampering off to the bathroom.   
  
“Shit,” Eren groaned and ran a hand through his already messed up bedhead. “I have to call Mom and Dad. See if they know anything about her.” He reached to his nightstand blindly and groped around until his fingers finally grasped around the edge of his phone. With a quick swipe of his thumb, Eren unlocked the small device and quickly dialed his mother’s number. He waited as it rang four times before going to voicemail. Eren sighed in defeat and hung up the phone, knowing that if his mother saw his missed call, she’d call back in a heartbeat.   
  
“Eren! I’m ready to go!” Isabel called loudly.   
  
“Okay I’ll be right there!” He called back before tossing his sheets back and standing up to get ready.   
  


~~~*~~~   
  


“Isabel do we really need all these things?” Eren asked warily as the energetic young girl loaded carrots, celery, eggplant, and other various types of vegetables on the conveyor belt at the cashier.   
  
“Of course!” Isabel cried out. “Red meat can only be paired with the best!” Eren glanced at the cart full of vegetables and eyed the redhead with suspicion.   
  
“There’s not even any meat in the cart. Have you ever cooked before?” Eren accused. Isabel’s face grew dark for a moment before it cleared and she grinned sheepishly.   
  
“I guess I forgot the main dish, huh? I love the vegetable isle though! Thinking of all these other flavors to accompany the _delicious_ meat makes my mouth water! Here, wait in line while I go back and pick up some steak,” Isabel commanded before dashing away. Eren opened his mouth to call the other girl back but was silenced by a loud ring coming from his pocket. The brunet fished his phone out to answer the call and smiled softly at the caller ID.   
  
“Hey, Mom,” Eren spoke.   
  
 _“Oh Eren! Long time no talk, eh? How’s my baby boy doing?”_  
  
“I’m not your baby boy anymore! But I’ve been doing well,” he replied.   
  
 _“Nonsense! You will always be my baby,”_ Carla Jaeger cooed into the phone.  
  
“Alright, alright. I called earlier to ask you a question. Do you know anyone on your side of the family who’d be my second cousin twice removed?” Eren dropped his voice down to a whisper and glanced around, making sure that Isabel wasn’t anywhere in sight.   
  
 _“Second cousin twice removed? No, you shouldn’t have any. In order for you to even have cousins, they’d have to be from a brother or sister I don’t have. Why? Is there something wrong?”_  
  
Eren’s stomach flopped in his gut, making him feel nauseous. “Uh, n-no. It’s nothing. I gotta go,” Eren rushed as he caught sight of dark red hair bouncing down the checkout isles, looking for him.   
  
“I didn’t find any steak, but I can make a great vegetable casserole. Don’t worry; I’ll make sure it’ll have a taste to _die_ for,” Isabel flashed a smile at Eren and for the first time, Eren noticed her teeth. They were all fairly sharp and as white as freshly cleaned linen. He suppressed a shiver and quickly replied.  
  
“O-oh that’s alright! I-I think that’s perfect! I had meat yesterday, so I’m good,” Eren stuttered and cursed himself mentally. Isabel cocked her head to the side and gave him a slightly confused smile.   
  
“Are you okay, cuz? You seem a bit tense,” Isabel asked innocently.   
  
“Really? Uh, my editor called that’s all. Deadlines,” Eren forcibly chuckled.   
  
“Okay! But could you hurry up and pay so we can go home? I can’t wait to eat, and my stomach is already starting to hurt,” the young girl pouted playfully. Eren jerked his head in a nod, shakily slid his credit card, and signed his name. The cashier handed him the receipt while Isabel scooped up all the bags. They left the store and headed to the alley where Eren had parked his motorcycle when he gave in to Isabel’s demands.  
  
Eren’s bike was parked in the middle of the alley which coincidentally had no windows. He could feel his hands sweating as he walked ahead of Isabel, if that was even the girl’s name. He barely knew anything about this person, or if she was even a kid. Eren sighed and stopped walking. “Isabel, stop.”   
  
The redhead froze in her tracks and looked up at Eren. “What is it, cuz?”  
  
“I’m not your cousin!” Eren snapped. “I know that for a fact. Who are you and what do you want from me?” Isabel’s eyes widened in surprise.   
  
“I-I am too your cousin! Your mom is my auntie! We go way back,” she protested.  
  
“No, you’re not. I called her in the store and she told me that’s impossible. Cut the shit, kid,” Eren glared. Isabel hung her head and sniffed three times as Eren held his glare.   
  
“Y-You’re right,” she breathed out and snapped her head up. Her eyes were no longer florescent green, but piercing red. “I’m not your cousin; I’m a demon.”   
  
Eren stepped back in panic as the girl – no, the _monster_ – transformed in front of him. Isabel’s nails grew into long talons, and her sharp teeth elongated into fangs. Her tattered clothing stretched to accommodate her body as it grew to be Eren’s height. “And as for what I want,” she practically purred. “I want your delicious body. That delicious red meat will go _fantastically_ with all the produce you bought.”   
  
Eren blinked his eyes fast as he processed what was in front of him. The demon’s form looked familiar: pale skin, red eyes, and talons. “Y-You’re an empousa, aren’t you?” he stammered, three seconds away from bolting to his bike.   
  
“No!” Isabel hissed. “Wrong mythology, asshole. I’m a demon and I want your flesh _now_!”   
  
Without further warning, Isabel launched herself at Eren with her claws out and eager to tear into him.   
  
“Oh, shit!” Eren cursed, narrowly dodging Isabel’s assault. The demon ran headfirst into the wall behind him and fell for only a second. She snarled and stood back up, but Eren did not stick around any longer. Finally getting his bearings, he sprinted back to his bike. He shoved the helmet onto his head for protection and fumbled around his pocket for his keys. “Where’re my fucking keys?” he shouted in panic.  
  
“Eren~!” the demon sung happily while strolling up to him, a pair of keys swinging from her fingertips. “Looking for these?”  
  
“Fuck,” the brunet swore and glanced around. There was nothing that could save him nearby.   
  
“From the moment your blood touched my lips, I knew you were the one. The Eren. The same one who sent me to Hell a millennia ago.” Isabel threw the keys to the ground and was suddenly grasping both Eren’s wrists painfully tight while leaning to speak in his ear. “I’ve waited such a long time, but now I can rip you apart, limb by limb, and eat you alive while you scream in agony.” Eren shuddered and tried to break free, but the demon was much more powerful than he thought.   
  
“Fuck off,” he spat out and tugged his arms as hard as he could to free himself from Isabel’s grasp. He froze when he felt Isabel’s teeth suddenly sink into his neck, just under his helmet. They weren’t deep enough to cause him to start bleeding profusely, but enough that any movement would cause serious harm.   
  
“Now now, Eren. I don’t like your tone,” Isabel hummed into his neck. Eren couldn’t help the involuntary shiver that wracked his body. She leaned back away from him and sized him up, blood glistening on her chin. “I wan-“ Isabel gasped in shock, effectively stopping her sentence, when a gold arrow suddenly protruded from her chest. “What…the?”   
  
“There’s a reason why demons don’t toy with their food, Isabel Magnolia,” a new voice called. Isabel’s face paled and she snarled in warning before reassuming her previous position at Eren’s neck.   
  
“Try anything funny, and I’ll kill him,” the demon threatened.   
  
“You won’t if you know what’s good for you,” the voice rang.   
  
“Why not? He’s not special,” Isabel growled.   
  
“Levi will be on your ass for the rest of your existence. I don’t think you want an eternally angry god of war to set his sights on you,” the voice reasoned.   
  
“I’ve waited millennia for this. No more.” Eren cried out as Isabel’s fangs sunk deeper into him.  
  
Then, they were ripped out of his throat without warning as Isabel was thrown away from him. Eren immediately clamped a hand to his neck to try to stop the bleeding, slumping to the ground weakly. A short woman with blonde hair was suddenly standing in front of Eren with her back facing him. She was wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots, a casual navy blue jean jacket, and was armed with arrows and a bow slung across her back.   
  
“Then I have no choice but to kill you and send your spirit back to Hell.” The blonde woman reached into her jacket and pulled out a long golden sword. It glowed with a white aura in the sunlight as the woman wielding it swung it across Isabel’s fallen form. The demon’s shrill scream was silenced quickly as she dissolved into a grey mist that the gold sword absorbed.   
  
“W-What the hell is going on?” Eren whispered to himself.  
  
The blonde woman turned to face Eren without sheathing her sword. Her eyes were a cold and hard blue, and she clicked her tongue softly. “Levi will explain to you later when you are safe.”  
  
“W-who are you?”  
  
“I am Annie Leonhart, Goddess of the Hunt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update should actually be soon because a lot more will be revealed here.


	4. I Wish I Had Some Answers, Dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren asks some questions that Levi cannot avoid anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that I haven't given out any answers to this spiral of "WTF" the past three chapters. So here's some answers!.....kinda  
> enjoy~

Eren’s mind was reeling. He first met Isabel and then was nearly killed. Then his saving grace was a _new_ goddess who claimed to know Levi somehow. He could feel blood seeping out of his neck and running through his fingers from Isabel’s bite. The goddess, Annie, squatted in front of him and studied his wound. 

“Tut. She ripped quite the chunk of flesh from you, didn’t she?” the blonde murmured. “Is there any other part of you she hurt?” Mutely, Eren shook his head. “Good.”

“Wha-what do you want with me?” Eren tried to glare, but he was too exhausted from the ordeal to keep his eyebrows knit. 

“Nothing; I was hunting the demon. But since you’re hurt, Levi will want to treat you himself right away.” Annie brushed non-existent dirt off her pants and stood tall, towering over Eren’s fallen stature. She threaded a hand into Eren’s chocolate locks and cleared her throat. “Close your eyes.” 

Eren complied with a small sigh and let himself sink into Annie’s callused fingers. In an instant, Eren felt his entire body drop. His stomach lurched into his throat, and he choked on a scream of panic. It felt as if Annie had thrown him out of a plane in a straitjacket rather than a parachute. The sudden rush of vertigo only lasted a second, and Eren felt a hard wooden floor underneath him. He was centered again and resting on the side of something firm, yet soft.

“You can open your eyes now,” Annie’s impassive voice cut through Eren’s thoughts and he listened, happy for a distraction. As Eren opened his eyes, the room swam before him but he was able to make out tall windows… a short staircase leading down…. a closet door on the wall to his right…

“Am I… in my bedroom?” he asked the goddess. He glanced towards the blonde and watched with dancing vision as she returned her golden sword back to an impossibly small pocket in her jean jacket. 

“Yes. Levi should be here soon; I can already sense the wish being made.”

“What do you-“ Eren began to ask before a loud, familiar shout reached his ears.

“EREN!” Arms were suddenly around the brunet, holding him tight. “Oh my Zackley, Eren; I should’ve come sooner!” 

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Annie disinterestedly proclaimed. “Watch over your little human, Levi; he’s not my responsibility.” Without another word, Annie flashed brightly and disappeared with a loud pop! Eren wiggled in Levi’s embrace until the dark haired man finally loosened his grip. 

“What the hell’s been going on, Levi? Everyone I meet is being way too fucking vague!” Eren demanded.

“I’ll explain everything in a minute, but first, let me heal you.” Levi requested as he lightly stroked the hand Eren had clamped down on his neck. 

“Y-you’re a god of war; you can’t heal me!” Eren pouted angrily. “Stop trying to distract me!”

“I can heal you. Since there are medics in every war, I have the capability to heal wounds. Now move your hand.” Eren stared into Levi’s sharp bluish grey eyes before conceding to the god. He carefully extended his finger and peeled his palm away from the wound. Levi moved quickly and covered the bite with his own palm while whispering an incantation. 

“I…Am I going to become a demon?” Eren wished he could take back the words as soon as they involuntarily flew from his mouth. 

Levi chanted for another moment in a language Eren did not understand. Then, the god drew his hand back and looked Eren in the eyes. “No. The only way demons are formed is when the gods decree them as such.” 

Eren drew his eyebrows together. He recalled when Isabel tried to use him as leverage; she claimed that Eren had sent her to Hell millennia ago. Either what she said was nonsense, or Levi’s claim was false.   
Before he could choose which made most sense to him, Levi continued talking. “Okay. You need to tell me what happened to you today. I have to know how to protect you best.” 

“No!” Eren cried out, alarming the god. “I’m not a god like you, okay! I don’t have special powers and I can’t just call on you whenever something godly happens! The best way for you to ‘protect’ me, is to tell me what the hell is going on. I’ve grown up thinking that the gods were nothing but tales told by ancient, stupid, Greeks with nothing better to do than worship a fucking tree. Now you show up and tell me, ‘Oh hey, turns out gods actually are real! Better yet, demons are real too! And read your books to figure everything out; bye!’” Eren ground out in a poor imitation of Levi’s voice. 

“I don’t sound like that,” Levi muttered while his hands fumbled with his black bow tie. “But I guess you’re right-“

“You guess?”

“Oh, shut it. I was saying that I guess you’re right; I need to tell you just what the hell is going on. What world you actually live in,” Levi proposed. “The easiest way is through your books. Did you read them like I asked?” 

Eren nodded, noting that the bite area was no longer throbbing in pain, and Levi continued. “Good. Summarize them. Tell me everything that happened in all three books so far.”

“Okay, well… first, there were Titans. They were the ones who oversaw the universe since the beginning of this galaxy’s existence. When the Earth came around and humans began to inhabit it, they were believed as gods. The humans praised and worshipped them reverently. During this time, the Titans chose a small group of humans who prostrated them the most to ascend to the godly realm. The small group of humans was known as the Legion to the other Titans. The Legion wasn’t that powerful, since they were all minor deities who controlled pointless things like trees or grass. 

“Then, after a few centuries, the Titans began to change from being peaceful gods to violent ones who cared about their amusement more than the lives of the people who worshipped them. Things turned apocalyptic: volcanic eruptions, horrible earthquakes, and heat waves that lasted months. The Earth and everything on it was at risk of extinction. The Legion couldn’t sit back and continue to let this happen though. They all banded together and appointed a leader to lead the revolt against the Titans. The leader was named Darius Zackley – he would be the leader of the gods as well should they win. Under his lead, the Legion succeeded in overthrowing the Titans from the heavens and sent them all to Hell, making them all demons. That caused a shortage of gods, however, so the Legion chose a new bunch of humans who had still stayed true to the gods to ascend like they did. The newer group was called the 104th Legion. 

“In the second book, the focus was mainly on this new group and the trouble they caused. In the 104th Legion was a strong willed leader - Erwin Smith, a crazy scientist – Hanji Zoe, an impassive asshole – you, Levi, a hot headed fighter – Aaron Hunter, a cunning smartass – Armin Arlert, Aaron’s overprotective, yet badass sister– Mikasa, and a whole other group of people. Erwin was the god of disasters, and Hanji the god of sciences. Aaron, Mikasa, and Armin became the Three Fates, while you, Levi, became the god of war.” Eren paused a moment to breathe and Levi quickly interjected. 

“You can move on to the next book. _Kyojin: Legion_ doesn’t have that much importance to what’s going on.” Eren nodded and continued his tale. 

“Well then, in _Kyojin: Rogue_ , things start going downhill. Levi and Aaron were already together when they became gods. After a century though, they wanted to seal the deal. Still being young gods, however, they went to Zackley for permission. Zackley declined them with a shitty reason. Levi and Aaron went back to their friends and told them what happened. With their support, the two went to see Zackley again after a few months. Erwin even showed how beneficial it would to everyone, yet Zackley declined again. Now, the gods in the 104th Legion started to doubt Zackley’s ability to rule. After all the points that Erwin had made, the answer should have been a definite yes. Some people even started to pledge their loyalty to Erwin rather than Zackley. 

“Aaron and Levi decided to speak with Zackley a third and final time before taking matters into their own hands. This time however, Zackley forbade them from ever marrying each other, rather than declining them. Word of Zackley’s cruelty spread, and even more gods started to eye him cautiously. That night, Levi and Aaron snuck off into the room where the Three Fates worked. Aaron took out the scroll holding his and Levi’s fates and changed it, writing in their marriage. This, however, was going directly against Lord Zackley. The next morning, the pair was taken into custody and forced onto trial. Zackley judged while the 104th Legion made up the jury. The jury ruled for no punishment, but Zackely ignored them. He declared them guilty of treason and sentenced them accordingly. Levi would continue as a closely monitored god of war for the next three millennia, but Aaron’s punishment was far worse. Aaron would be stripped of his immortality and memories. He was cast aside into the mortal, human world – where he would stay for the duration of three hundred, reincarnated, human lifetimes.

“In the one I’m writing now, Levi’s punishment is coming to an end. It’s been nearly three millennia since he’s seen Aaron, and he is set on revenge against Zackley. But then, Hanji tells him about a way he can travel to see Aaron without Zackley knowing for short periods of time. By using a wish from the goddess of wishes and desires, Petra, he would be undetected when he left the godly realm. He stumbled upon the lamp that she was contained in and accidentally freed her. In gratitude, Petra granted him three wishes that he could use anywhere.” Eren sighed and scratched his head. “That’s just about where I stopped writing.”

Levi’s face did not change throughout the duration of Eren’s tale. “You’re probably wondering how that has anything to do with your situation, right?” Eren nodded, throat sore from speaking for so long. “It’s all true. The Titans, Legion, Zackley… Even about me and Aaron. Everything you wrote factually happened. That is what you are living in. And now because you know this, monsters and demons will be after you.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Eren whispered. “It’s all true? Oh my god- well, gods I guess.”

“Believe what you want,” Levi shrugged. “But yes, I’m serious. And those demons won’t all be like Isabel; they’ll want to toy with you, get your trust, and then deceive you. Be careful about who you befriend and who you trust. Not everyone is what they seem.” Slowly, Levi stood up and dusted off his crisp, black suit. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll and quill. Before Eren’s eyes, they transformed into a small notebook and purple gel pen. Levi handed them to the brunet and raised him to his feet. “This will be your weapon. Write in that book to fight against demons when you encounter them. Whatever you write will happen.” 

“So if I ask for a sandwich, one will just appear?”

Levi sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Please don’t abuse its power…but yes, a sandwich would appear. Try not to lose it, but even if you do, no one else but you and I can write in it. Use it only when you need to, since it’s linked to my godly power.” Eren nodded and tossed the notebook onto his bed with the pen.

“Thank you. I’m going to need a cup of coffee to process all this,” Eren groaned, shaking his head slightly. “You want one?” 

“Sure. Give me a minute, will you?” Eren nodded and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, out of Levi’s sight. The god pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and sighed softly. “Why can’t you put the pieces together? I’ve given you every hint I could.” Levi removed his hands and glared at the floor as black spots danced in his line of vision. “I won’t stop trying though; you’re my everything.” he whispered to himself. 

Suddenly, Levi heard a yelp, followed by a crash. His stomach filled with dread, and he flew towards the stairs just as he heard Eren scream.

“L-LEVI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who can guess at this point....
> 
> tumblr: chibinico


	5. I Wish For A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a goddess of wishes at your doorstep, things can be interesting. 
> 
> With a banged up goddess of wishes at your doorstep, things can be dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the upcoming loom of school, this fic is probably going to be slowed down so much and i'm already going to apologize for that. And thanks for all these comments!! It honestly really helps to keep this little thing going and I love hearing what you think!
> 
> This is unbeta-ed because I know my beta is busy and I'm not gonna add this to her workload! Let me know if there are any prominent mistakes please! 
> 
> okay enough rambling, here's the chapter!
> 
> enjoy~!

            Levi flew down the stairs as he heard Eren’s desperate cry for help. As he dismounted from the last stair, he froze. On the floor was a limp body with Eren kneeling over it.  “Eren, what happened?”

            The mortal turned around to face the god with large eyes. “I-I don’t know! I came down and then this person was here. I-I think they might be a goddess. If everything you said earlier is true, I think it’s Petra.” Levi hurried over at the name and examined the goddess. Her usual shiny auburn hair was pale and greasy. Her soft and smooth white skin was now tough and unnaturally pale. Her white robe was tattered and dirty and there were no shoes to be found. Levi swept the woman off the floor and into his arms so easily, it was as if she was nothing more than a doll. Without asking for Eren’s permission, Levi laid her down on the couch nearby.

            “Why is she like that?” Eren asked worriedly behind Levi.

            “I don’t know,” Levi admitted. As he scanned her body for more damage, he glared at the small cuts littering her arms and legs, the deep ones bleeding golden ichor. “But whoever it was, did this purposely. Eren, go draw a bath for her,” the god ordered. Eren nodded and ran up the stairs to ready his bathtub. Once he was out of earshot, Levi began to theorize ideas. “She must have been captured by Zackley’s men and interrogated. This isn’t good for us at all; not if our players in this game are being hurt…  Shit, I have to get in contact with Erwin. That can wait though, I need to figure out what happened for Petra to come here of all places.” With that final thought, Levi scooped up the goddess again and simply teleported to the bathroom.

            “Ah fuck!” Eren yelled as Levi suddenly materialized in front of him. “Stop doing that! You could at least _try_ to act human when you’re here!”

            “Tch. Is the bath ready?” Levi asked, ignoring Eren’s outburst.

            “Huh? Oh yes, I used the notebook you gave me so it’d be ready faster. The water is nice and hot but how is she going to wash herself if she’s…” Eren trailed off as he took in Levi’s glare.

            “I’m going to wash her, idiot. You should leave in case she wakes up in the middle of this. She doesn’t know you’re aliv- I mean, she doesn’t know you that well. She would want to blast your head off if she saw a stranger hovering over her naked and in the bath.” Eren’s face paled and he tenderly rubbed his neck.

            “Yeah, I happen to like my head on top of my shoulders,” he chuckled. “I’ll leave towels and clothes outside.”

            “Thank you Eren,” Levi said softly, gratitude laced through his voice.

            “O-oh um, it’s nothing,” Eren stammered as he suddenly looked everywhere but Levi. “Uh, I’m going to go now.” Levi bit his lip to restrain himself from laughing as Eren turned and hurried out of the bathroom.  Once the door clicked shut, Levi turned his eyes back to the unconscious goddess draped in his arms. He shifted her weight easily onto one arm, freeing the other. Then, he closed the lid on Eren’s toilet and sat Petra down. Quickly, Levi shrugged off his suit jacket and rolled up his red sleeves. Carefully, he picked Petra up once again only to lower her into the bathwater. When she was sitting comfortably (he hoped), he began to take off what was left of her ruined dress.

            When she was fully undressed, Levi began to lather her body in soap and scrubbed the ichor from her pale skin. He washed her legs, arms, and torso before starting on her hair. Deft fingers carefully worked the dirt and grease from the light auburn hair and in practically no time at all, Levi was rinsing out shampoo suds. As Levi poured conditioner into her hair, the goddess began to stir.

            “…ugh. Wha- where…?”

            “Don’t panic, you’re okay. You’re safe,” Levi reassured softly. Petra turned her head up and light hazel brown eyes bore into his own.

            “Levi? What are you doing?” Petra asked, fingering the foam from the conditioner that drifted down her chest.

            “I’ll explain later. For now, focus on getting your strength back.” Levi slowly worked out the tangles and knots in Petra’s hair as he spread the conditioner. When he was absolutely certain there were no more tangles, he washed the lather out and pulled out the drain plug.

Standing up, he walked over to the door and looked outside where Eren had left the towels and clothes with a note.

_Couldn’t find clothes that would fit her hehehe sorry (: But I DID find these boyshorts I haven’t worn yet. She can keep them! –Eren_

            Levi smirked and picked up the towels and purple boyshorts. He walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, careful not to let all the hot air escape. “Here; these are for you,” the god stated as he closed his eyes and tossed a towel and the underwear at Petra. She stood quickly and caught them before quickly drying her legs and waist. As she slid the boyshorts on, Levi opened his eyes and began to help dry her off. “You’re going to have to wear my clothes for a bit until we can get you some better ones.”

            “That’s fine,” Petra whispered while she wrapped her towel across her chest. Levi handed his fluffy white towel to her as well before he began to unbutton his red shirt. “How is he?” the other goddess asked.

            “He’s good. Still hasn’t put the pieces together,” Levi replied. He slipped the shirt off and handed it to Petra, along with his suit jacket, then turned away so she could dress.

            “Wow. Was he always this oblivious?”

            “No but I guess after a hundred human lifetimes, some of your best features get watered down. Maybe it was only a godly skill,” Levi chuckled. Petra laughed softly with the other god for a moment before quieting down. “Do you want anything to eat?”

            “No, human food won’t help right now. Maybe some tea though.” Levi nodded and took Petra’s hand in his own as he led them out to the kitchen. The brunet was already there, standing in the kitchen when the gods entered.

            “I see you actually took the stairs this time,” Eren casually told Levi upon their arrival.

            “Shove it Eren,” the god of war fired back. “I was going to ask you to make me a pot of tea for our guest but I think your awful sarcasm would ruin it.”

            “Hey! My sarcasm is a good as the next guy’s!” Eren complained much to Petra’s amusement. “And I can totally make that tea!”

            “Just don’t burn the water,” Levi caved as he led Petra over to the couch to sit down.

            “You can’t _burn_ water, Stupid,” Eren grumbled.

            “You would be surprised,” Levi muttered quietly. As the gods made themselves comfortable, Eren stayed in the kitchen to bring the tea over when it was finished. “Petra what ha-“

            “Levi, do you understand how my wishes work?” the goddess interrupted.

            The raven raised an eyebrow but answered her regardless. “I have to say that line you told me, state my wish, and then get teleported to wherever without the wish registering to Zackley, right?” Petra groaned and placed a hand over her eyes.

            “No. That last part isn’t correct. The wish still registers to Zackley because of these stupid restrictions he’s placed on me. You understand what I’m getting at?”

            “I can’t stay here, can I?” Levi gritted out.

            “Okay! Here’s a black tea for Levi and a tea for relaxation for Petra- uh I mean Lady Petra,” Eren sang as he interrupted the tense atmosphere. He handed Levi his tea and bowed to Petra before handing hers as well.  After he sat down next to Levi and comfortably hugged a throw pillow, he quirked an eyebrow. “Did I interrupt something?”

            “Levi has to leave,” Petra summarized for Eren. “And for a while to avoid suspicion.”

            “What? No,” Eren protested. “Why does he have to go?”

            “Because as long as I’m here, you are going to be in a lot of danger. I don’t want you to die early because of me,” Levi explained.

            Eren frowned and looked at Levi. “Teach me how to fight this then! Don’t give up on me; if it means you can stay here for a little while longer, then I’ll accept the dangers.”

            “No, Eren. My decision is final,” Levi declared. “Just don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

            Eren pouted but relented in his badgering. “Okay fine. But what about you Lady Petra? Are you okay; you came here pretty banged up?”

            “Oh! That reminds me! Levi, they’re looking for you,” the auburn haired goddess warned. “They seek punishment.”

            “They can kiss my ass,” Levi angrily said as he sipped his tea.

            “No you don’t understand. They-they had captured me after the first wish you made. They wanted…information on you. Where you went… I’m sorry, I tried to stay strong and keep my lips sealed but…” Petra looked down, her eyes watering in shame. “They know you’re here. With Eren. And they’ll grab him unless you turn yourself in.”

            Levi stood so fast, Eren did not even see him move. “NO! That goes against the Law of Justice. The Fates couldn’t allow this.”

            “We have to leave now or they’ll find us,” Petra rushed out, standing up as well but swaying slightly. “I don’t have the energy for this trip though.”

            “I’ll do it then,” Levi affirmed.

            “Wait so you’re leaving right now?” Eren asked. “But-“

            “I’m sorry we have to leave you like this Eren but every second I’m here, is a threat to your life in a way worse than just a monster coming to eat you.” Levi pressed his lips to his forehead and pulled Eren into a tight embrace. “Now and forever, babe,” he whispered into the human’s ear. Eren flinched back at the words, clutching his head tightly as if he shattered it. Levi furrowed his brow but turned back on Eren and reached for Petra’s hand. With a soft _pop!_ , the two gods vanished.

_Those words,_ Eren thought. His mind felt like it was breaking apart and he barely hear anything over the loud and fast pounding of his heart. _I’ve heard those words before. He’s_ said _them to me before! Before…._

_Before…._

Eren’s eyes snapped open and shone a bright gold as memories upon memories came crashing down on him in waves. He suddenly remembered everything: becoming gods with Levi back in the time of Athens’ Golden Age; being the third and most absolute god of Fate along with Mikasa and Armin, his closest friends; writing in his secret marriage to Levi in their scroll of fate; and those words they whispered to each other that very night – “ _now and forever, babe._ ”

            “I-I-I’m a god. I am Eren Jaeger, God of Fate.” Eren blinked once. Twice. Three times as the realization dawned on him. “Levi came back for me. My love has returned for me.” He smiled to himself happily. His godly memories smothered him like a warm blanket.

            He finally felt in place. The missing piece of him that only writing could temporarily fill, was finally placed back.

            “I don’t think so Jaeger,” a feminine yet rough voice greeted him. Instantly he recognized it.

            “Rico what the hell are you doing here,” Eren snapped at the white haired woman standing in front of him.

            “Teaching Levi what happens when he disobeys Lord Zackley,” she said as she snapped her nimble fingers. Suddenly, the warmth of his blanket of memories was replaced with the feeling of cold water being dumped on him. That puzzle piece that was placed snugly within was washed out, leaving the space empty and vacant again.

Eren couldn’t remember why he felt warm. He couldn’t remember who had just left though he had a feeling he just had company. His chest and throat felt tight with unshed tears but he couldn’t figure out why.

“Do you know who I am?” a woman asked him. Eren looked up to find a white-haired woman looking down on him.

“N-no,” he croaked.

“Do you know anyone by the name of Levi?”

Eren swallowed hard. The name…it sounded familiar. He had a book character named Levi but that was it…right? He racked his brain hard but nothing was surfacing for the name.

“Answer my question,” the woman demanded. “Do you know anyone by the name of Levi?”

“No,” Eren whispered.

“Good.” With a snap of her fingers, the woman vanished but Eren was left feeling more confused than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: chibinico


	6. I Wish I Wasn't Part of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking. Zackley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi POV!!!(btw this will most likely be the only chapter in LEvi's POV) I feel like it's been so long!!!! But here you go~  
> Also, I have a mini headcanon that whenever Levi gets really mad or stressed, he accidentally slips into an old dialect of english or in to dialects of ancient greek! Therefore there's translations at the end!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Now and forever, babe._ Eren had to remember that, if not anything else. Levi groaned softly and concentrated on getting himself and Petra safely back into the godly realm undetected. In only a few more nanoseconds, the two deities stumbled onto the familiar hard black tile of Levi’s home. 

“Levi,” Petra mumbled as she braced herself with her forearms on the ground. The war god immediately knelt at her side, but she weakly shoved him away. “The ring. Get the ring and run. I couldn’t project my shield over us as we teleported, and Zackley’s going to come find you.” Levi’s eyes narrowed as he glanced at the front door of his home. When he glanced back at Petra, she was glowing. “I have to go; if they find me…” she swallowed as the unfinished sentence hung in the air. They both knew what type of man Zackley could become to get what he wanted.

“Go, I’ll keep in touch,” Levi reassured. He averted his eyes as Petra shone brightly for a moment and then felt the loss of weight in his arms. Levi opened his eyes and glared fiercely at nothing in particular. Time seemed to slow down as thousands of thoughts crossed his ancient mind in mere seconds. Amid most of them were the words _Eren_ and _I shouldn’t have left_.

“Shit,” he swore quickly before making his way to his bedroom. “They’re nearly on top of me.” With speed only an agitated god of war could have, Levi flew about his room like an angry tornado, searching for a small black ring box. He ravaged the bedroom: destroying furniture and tearing fabrics, as he searched for that forsaken box that seemed nowhere in sight, let alone that room. What if it was gone? What if someone found it centuries ago and he didn’t notice? What would happen to Eren without it? In a fit of anger, Levi yelled and ripped the mattress in half. His composure lost, Levi screamed again and kicked a half of his torn mattress. He drew his foot back to kick it again when his sharp eyes noticed a small box lying on its side next to the mattress. Levi swooped down to pick it up and tucked it safely into his pocket. Once he was absolutely sure the ring was secured, he waved his hand over the mess and his room began to straighten itself. 

As drawers went back into dressers and his mattress sewed itself back together, Levi walked briskly over to his closet. He slipped off his old red button up in favor of a black button up, a crisp red bowtie, and a freshly pressed suit jacket. As he slid an arm through the sleeves, Levi called out to the person in his newly cleaned room. “The hell do you want, Rico?” 

Sure enough the white-haired woman replied from behind him. “I want to bring you in. Levi Ackerman, God of War, you are under arrest for treason against Lord Zackley.” Levi scoffed and shook his head as he turned around to face the goddess. 

“I don’t understand you, Brzenska,” Levi smirked slightly as he noticed the frown fall on Rico’s face at the use of her last name. “You know everything that is going on but you still work for Zackley. What’s he bribing you with? A new power? New gods to rule over? It’s not going to be worth it when he loses.”

“You’ll come to regret those words, Levi. And he’s not bribing me with the rule of new gods. I was supposed to be the goddess of war, and you stole that from me the minute you strolled in the palace. Now that I’ve captured you, Lord Zackley will grant me with your power during your trial.”

“Capture me? Right,” Levi laughed. 

“Every guard in all of our realm knows your appearance and cunning. Your own home is surrounded as we speak. You will not escape this,” the goddess grinned as Levi’s smirk fell. Without warning, Levi suddenly moved to less than a centimeter away from the edge of Rico’s glasses. 

“I’m the god of war, Brzenska. I will kill if I must, no matter how many lives it is or whose lives they are,” he whispered, satisfied at Rico’s involuntary shivers. 

“And I’m the goddess of nightmares and internal horrors. I can make anyone’s worst nightmare a reality,” she hissed back. “What’s your worst nightmare, Levi? Isn’t it Eren forgetting you again? Because that just might’ve been arranged.” Levi jerked back from the goddess as if she was fire and glared at her, eyes shining with fierce hatred. 

“What did you do to him?” Levi asked clearly.

“Nothing in compared to what I can do to him if you don’t comply with Lord Zackley. Your days of running around breaking any rule that doesn’t suit you is over, Levi,” Rico finished triumphantly. Levi gritted his teeth and tightened his hands into fists. 

“ _Pidiksu_ ,” Levi cursed, not noticing his accidental slip into Ancient Greek. He tucked his hands into his suit jacket and forced a small smile. “Fine, I’ll go with you. but it’s of my own choice. You haven’t captured me.”

“That what cornered humans say when they are still looking for a way out,” the white haired bitch retorted as she materialized behind Levi. Roughly, Rico grabbed a hold on Levi’s shoulder and began to lead him out of the bedroom. “Face it, Levi, you’re not going anywhere but Hell after today.” Levi was suddenly blinded by a bright flash of light.

“Gah! What the hell?” He felt hands push his back and he stumbled forward. The lingering bright white clouding his sight was removed and it took him less than a second to figure his location. The shitty bed and barred window too high for him to see from were the only clues he needed. Levi whipped his head around to find Rico standing outside his cell, pulling the doors shut. “NO!” Levi yelled as he rushed to the door, but Rico was already locking it.

“Goodbye, Levi. Your trial is taking priority over the lesser demons, and will be held in twelve hours. It is so important that even the Fates will be there as well. Say farewell to life as you know it.”

“You bitch!” Levi yelled as Rico walked away, swaying her hips ever so slightly. He grasped at the bars of the cell and rattled them hard; his fingers making marks on the metal. “You _skatofatsa_! _Ayde_ _hesou_!”   
Levi only stopped yelling after he was sure Rico was no longer listening or within seeing distance. The raven released his tight grip and slid down to the floor. One hand gripped his hair tightly while the other pulled the little back box out.  
  
The god opened the box and…it was empty. Levi felt his right eye twitch as he took in a small sheet of paper rather than the two golden rings he so desperately needed. “Are you fucking kidding me? Na pari i eychi!” Levi threw the box away from him as if it was poison and seethed quietly. He had only twelve hours to come up with a plan to escape and get back to Eren. As if Erwin hit him with a punch to the gut, Levi doubled over. 

Eren. 

He completely forgot what Rico had said. Eren might’ve already been hurt because of him. Levi shot to his feet and hurriedly began to pace the floor, thinking of ways to possibly try and contact someone to check on Eren for him. “ _Na pari i eychi_ ,” Levi muttered again. “I should’ve listened to him; I should’ve stayed and taught him how to fight. Now those fucking rings aren’t going to work. This whole mess is my fault.” Levi stopped pacing and instead walked to the shitty bed in the corner and sat down. The bed squealed in protest of his weight as Levi adjusted to get comfortable. Once he was satisfied, he stared down at his hands, thinking hard. There had to be a way out, and if anyone would find one, it would be Levi. 

 

*** 

 

Levi wasn’t sure how long he sat down contemplating choices, but it must’ve been long enough that there wasn’t much time until his trial, judging by the loud sounds of people bustling about above him. The god managed to come up with a plan, but it wouldn’t work unless everyone was where they should be at the given time. 

“Meow.” 

Levi startled out of his thoughts as he glanced towards the much too high barred window. A brown cat with a large pair of goggles strapped onto its forehead like a little human explorer was sitting, licking its paws and staring at Levi. “Meow~” it drawled as it shrunk and slipped through the bars, only to grow again before its paws even hit the ground. 

“About fucking time,” the raven grunted as he stood and stretched his stiff limbs. He walked over to the corner where he had thrown the box and the stooped to pick up the paper that had caught his eye. The paper was soft with old age so Levi made sure to be extra careful as he slipped the paper underneath the cat’s goggles. “Give this to Lord Erwin. and be quick about it. This is a very urgent matter. Meow once if you understand.” 

The cat meowed once like Levi asked and faded into the shadows as a familiar voice greeted him. “Hello, Levi,” Rico greeted a little too happily for Levi’s taste.

“ _Na sou sheso sta moutra_ ,” Levi greeted in return. Rico laughed deeply and unlocked the cell door. Levi strolled out to face the white haired goddess with cold eyes.

“You’re pleasant in the mornings.” Rico mused as she began to lead Levi through the corridors to the courtroom. “Now now, don’t spoil my fun; today’s a very important day! I will finally take my rightful place as goddess of war. Zackley’s already so delighted to see you I can’t wait to see what punishment you’ll face this time! Obviously, the safety of your lover doesn’t matter to you, since you broke the only rule you had to follow in order to see him again.” Though Levi didn’t give the goddess the pleasure of seeing how deep the last words cut, he felt like he was physically punched again. 

“Shut up, you don’t know a thing about me or my reasons. Eren’s going to be just fine because of this; it’s all a part of the master plan,” Levi shared. 

“Keep believing in your delusions. We’ll see where that gets you and your precious Eren,” Rico sang out. She stopped in front of a thick wooden door and shoved Levi through it. With a yelp, Levi found himself between another set of wooden doors and the ones he just passed through. Quickly regaining his composure, Levi glared at the door he entered through expecting Rico to join him any moment. 

“Meow,” a familiar tone called out quietly. Levi whipped around to face the brown cat with goggles and looked through the left lens. Sure enough, perched softly upon the fur were 2 golden rings tied to a note. Levi hastily snatched the rings from the cat and read the loose and sloppy writing from Erwin. 

_Proceed as planned. It is now set in motion._

Levi nodded to himself and looked to the cat. “Thank you, you’re dismissed.” The cat mewled and dissolved into the shadows again while Levi tucked both items into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. Suddenly, a loud booming voice, called Levi’s name and the set of doors in front of him opened slowly. 

“Bring in the god in question, Levi Ackerman,” the cold, unforgiving voice of Zackley pronounced loudly.

Levi took his time and strolled leisurely into the courtroom while taking in with sharp awareness each person in the room. To his right, there were the gods from the newly created 104th, and to his left were the gods of the Legion. He spotted Rico sitting next to Erwin and Hanji, who were next to Petra. Directly in front of him was Lord Zackley, sitting in his fanciful robes and crown, with the other two most powerful gods, Pyxis and Shadis, on either side of him. Guards were scattered everywhere to restrain Levi if need be and protect Zackley. 

Above the Big Three sat two of the original three Fates: Armin and Mikasa. As Levi lifted his eyes to meet theirs, eerily pale blue and pale silver bore into his own. The pair’s hands flew over the threads of destiny, weaving them all together into millions of small braids to form thousands of slightly larger braids and hundreds of even slightly larger braids – each braid to be woven into one thick braid of the past. Their ancient hands flew with unmatched speed and skill over each strand, not missing a single soul, even as they observed the room carefully. From what Eren had told Levi long ago, Levi remembered that they were to switch from writing to scrolls to weaving braids, but all three of them were to be needed in order for the natural order to flow. The switch to only two weavers must be putting a strain on them.

“Sometime today would be nice, Levi,” Shadis drawled out. Levi leveled a glare at the gods of the Big Three and continued his slow stroll to the chair in the center of the room. When he finally reached the chair, he sat and crossed his legs elegantly.  
  
“So what’s it going to be?” Levi rudely called out. 

“Well, Levi, you’re just making it worse for yourself for neglecting to use your manners.” Pyxis called out as he rose from his chair with a scroll in hand. 

“I apologize to you, Pyxis and Shadis,” Levi replied smoothly, feeling the anger from Zackley practically burn away his flesh. 

“Forgiven!” Pyxis answered with a sip from a wine goblet he procured. “However, your deeds of misconduct are not. You, Levi Ackerman, have committed treason by directly disobeying Lord Zackley and attempting contact with the reincarnation of Eren Jaeger. You have spilled our godly secrets and have crossed the line of no return. You have been found guilty of all charges by the Big Three and are to be sentenced to becoming a demon and living out the rest of your immortal days in _Gehenna_.” 

“Look at that, another unsurprisingly unfair trial by Lord Zackley,” the god challenged. “I have a few words to say myself, actually.” Levi stood from the chair in one fluid motion and stared down the King of gods. “Before the Legion I beg, grant me protection and cover from Lord Zackley and his men while I take leave to be with the reincarnation of my husband, Eren Jaeger, immediately!” The court was silent in shock for a moment before hell broke loose. 

Rico roared in defiance and launched herself over the thin railing keeping the witnesses and the defendant separate. Landing on her feet, she sprinted towards the raven, but was suddenly suspended in the air by Hanji. 

“Go, Petra!” the brunette screamed. The stunned guards finally flew into action and tackled Hanji first. The brunette managed to fly Rico into the wall before she was momentarily subdued with an angry shout. Even as guards turned to capture Petra, the other goddess of dreams leapt towards Levi and thrust her hands out, a familiar warmth coming over Levi as she did so. 

“Your dream has been recognized and it will be fulfilled! You are free of its burden now! May the Fates weave it into your destiny!” 

With a bright flash, Levi vanished from the scene; his last sight was that of his two close friends being roughly apprehended before he was dropped onto a comfortable cushion. Levi did not bother looking to seeif the man lying next to him was Eren as he let exhaustion take over. 

 

*** 

  
As Levi vanished, Erwin watched the scene unfold before him. Instead of helping the goddesses on the courtroom floor, he glanced above the blustering Zackley and into the eyes of the short blond Fate named Armin. Erwin raised a hand discreetly and made a fist. Armin’s pale blue eyes flashed briefly and he answered the signaled question with a series of blinks – each varying in speed. The message was clear to anyone paying attention to the two.

_Did it work?_

_It has been woven in. The next move is yours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> -pidisku: fuck you  
> -skatofatso: shit face  
> -ayde hesou: go shit on yourself  
> -kariola: fucking bitch  
> -na pari i eychi: damn it  
> -na sou sheso sta moutra: i'll shit on your face  
> -Gehenna: aka Hell
> 
> Sorry if i got any translations wrong!! I went off a site that had accurate ratings for each phrase but still.... 
> 
> tumblr: chibinico
> 
> I wanted to make a tag to track this fic on tumblr but i can't think of a good one so if you want to put anything up relating to the story, i do track "chibinico" and I'll probably see it there!


	7. I Wish For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up to find a strange onyx haired man in his bed. 
> 
> What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhhhh this is so late, short, and I'm sorry! School really fucking sucks :(   
> translations at the end per usual (please read them because they are beautiful meanings)!   
> Un-betaed as well!!  
> Enjoy!

            Eren glanced at the clock wearily from the new comfortable couch he had bought and installed in his bedroom. It was nearly 8 AM and the strange man who appeared in Eren’s bed two nights ago still hadn’t stirred a centimeter. He didn’t know who the man was, but he seemed familiar. The rich black, silky, soft locks of hair messily adorning the sharply angled pale face was familiar to him.

Just familiar.

            But maybe a little handsome too. And maybe that handsomeness was the only reason Eren had decided not to call the cops on him. Eren tore his gaze from the unconscious man and leaned for his laptop that he placed down on the floor before he fell asleep. He raised the lid and began to type where he left off in his story. He was currently at the climax and would soon reach the conclusion of his book with three weeks to spare before his January 1st deadline. The past 4 or so months had been crazily productive for the young author.  

            As Eren continued to write, the room was filled with the sounds of his fingers clacking against his keyboard and the faint drag of snow-plow trucks going through the covered streets; a peaceful silence. The sun was shining in front of him brightly and the Shiganshina skyline was beautiful per usual. The sun glistened and reflected off every snowflake falling from the sky and every inch already on the ground and rooftops.

            “Ughh,” a sinfully groggy voice called out. Eren stopped typing and snapped his attention to the man in his bed who was finally stirring. The man with nearly onyx hair rose stiffly from his slumber and placed a hand over his face, rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger. “What the fuck?”

            “Um,” Eren began tentatively. “Can I help you?”

            The man slowly removed his hand and Eren’s heart skipped a beat at his slight smile. “Ah, thank Erwin it’s you Eren. I wasn’t completely sure before I passed out,” the man replied in a low and gravelly voice.

            “How do you know my name?” Eren asked carefully, beginning to regret not calling the police on the strange man sooner. The man on the other hand groaned and rubbed his face again.

            “Not this shit again; your head is a stubborn as a fucking brick wall.” Eren pouted and opened his mouth shout a retort at the man but he was cut off. “The name’s Levi, the official God of War.”

            Eren’s mouth remained open but now in shock. “N-no way!”

            “Alright shut up and let me talk because explaining this twice is annoying. Fucking Rico,” Levi muttered at the end quietly before he slowly stood and began to stretch his short limbs. With a small grunt, Levi began to speak. “Here’s the deal, those books you write in your _Kyojin_ series are factually correct. There is indeed a group of gods who rule over this world and who have been ruling since before the times of the Athenians. That also means that each character you thought you created are real. I am the Levi that is in your books and there is a real Mikasa, Armin, Hanji – all of them.” Levi tapped his chin thoughtfully as he tried to remember everything he had to tell Eren once more. “Uh, demons are real and will try to kill you now that you know of their existence so be careful with that. I’m also going to be crashing here for a couple months or so. And I think, that’s it.”

            “WHAT THE HE-“

            “Oh wait!” Levi suddenly exclaimed with a snap. “One last thing, you’re one of the gods too, a fallen god technically. You are Eren Jaeger, the third God of Fate; you control the destinies of millions of souls daily. Now before you lose your shit, think about your series and put the pieces together.”

            Eren glared intensely at the apparent god who named himself Levi and began to consider his words. Suddenly, a red flag stuck out and Eren looked around frantically. “B-but don’t you have a husband? Aren’t you married to Arron Hunter? I-I don’t want to be smited today thank you very much.” Levi groaned and rolled his eyes at the question.

            “I love you but you’re so damn dense sometimes,” the god uttered. “Do you have any idea what your name mean by chance?”

            Eren flushed and stumbled over his words. “I’m- you asshole- whatever. I’m not _that_ dense,” he mumbled quietly. “And I know what my name means! Eren means saint in Turkish and Jaeger means hunter in German!”

            “Ha!” Levi scoffed. “You say that you’re not dense but you still can’t make the connections? I’m starting to think that maybe I did marry an idiot.”

            “Okay, that’s it!” Eren announced angrily as he stood abruptly. “First you just show up here half dead and after I choose not to call the police, you start calling me names, claiming that gods and demons are real, and that I’m your husband- which I am not. This is your only warning; get the fuck out of my loft or I’m going to get the cops involved.”

            “Alright then, I’ll just have to show you the truth,” Levi answered seriously. Faster than Eren could possibly see, Levi moved until he was standing upright in front of him. “Give me a task to do and I’ll do it without moving an inch.”

            “Fine,” Eren accepted the challenge with a smirk. “If you can’t do it then you leave and I call the cops on your ass.”

            “Sure thing,” Levi sighed and raised a hand. “But if I can, sorry _when_ I can do it, you have to do one thing I ask for.”

            Eren nodded and deliberated what task he should make the supposed god carry out. “I have a good one. Make me coffee and fix the bed while it’s brewing.” Levi snorted and nodded before raising his other hand to meet the first. He extended his right hand to the bed and left the floor beside the bed. He twirled each hand and suddenly the sheets began fluffing themselves to float gently and accurately back onto the bed.

            Eren watched in amazement as the glamour quickly died down and the last pillow sat itself down. “There, all done and your coffee is coming up the stairs,” Levi smugly spoke. The brunet twirled around and sure enough, floating into his room through the doorway was a steaming hot mug of coffee.

            “Impossible…”

            “Very possible,” Levi corrected as he dug inside his black suit jacket. “Now you need to listen to me for this to work.” He pulled out a golden ring and Eren gasped.

            “What’s that for?” he breathed out quickly while taking a step back.

            “Shut up and listen,” Levi replied as he grasped Eren’s left wrist tightly and knelt on one knee. “Katharísei to myaló; syllogí. Sikóste aspída sas. Afíste to Theó mesa,” Levi muttered quickly. The golden rings began to glow a bright white and Eren watched in awe. The raven continued to mutter words in what sounded like Ancient Greek to Eren as he slipped a ring onto his own left hand. After it was secure, Levi took the other ring and slid it on gently over Eren’s ring finger.

            The metal felt like a blistering heat, as if he’d just stuck his finger in a blazing fire. Eren bit down on the insides of his cheeks hard enough that he began to taste blood and tried not to let out a sound; instead he concentrated on Levi’s still quiet voice. “Xecháso poté tin agápi mas, Eren.” With that phrase, the heat from the ring began to radiate through Eren’s body, starting from his mind.

            With a gasp, Eren clamped down on Levi’s hand and blinked rapidly as images began to dance in his vision. At first he was still looking at Levi bent on one knee but then he saw Levi in a tunic with grapevines behind him, smiling for a change. He blinked quickly and the image changed to watching Levi’s body, made from the cosmos, form around his bright soul. Eren blinked again and watched a girl with a red scarf scold him as a blond haired boy stood behind her laughing. The images began to rush by him faster and Eren’s mind felt like it might explode. He saw Erwin, Hanji and her silly cats, Levi’s flustered face above him, Armin and Annie fleeing from Bertolt and Reiner’s shared room, Sasha growing entire fields of potatoes, Petra wearing the dress he designed for her, himself along with the other two Fates writing scroll after scroll, and finally, they stopped on a final memory of Levi’s face on the night of their secret marriage.

            “L-L-L-Levi?” Eren stammered with disbelief. The man called gazed up into Eren’s wet, turquoise, ancient and all-knowing eyes. The hope shimmering behind the stoic face was easy for Eren to see. After all, he knew the god kneeling in front of him for several millennia. 

            “Póso s 'agapó?” Levi asked, squeezing Eren’s hand tightly.

            “óso kai ta pollá chrónia pou zoúme, o sýzygós mou,” Eren replied in flawless Ancient Greek before reaching down to press his lips against the war god’s, savoring the feeling of him again. Levi’s lips were chapped and slightly rough from sleeping for two days but Eren did not care. “How long…have we…been…apart?” Eren asked between kisses. He sucked Levi’s lip in between his own and bit down gently.

            “Mmm,” Levi moaned quietly. “About three millennia.”

            “I’m so sorry. I-,” Eren drew himself away from Levi’s wonderful lips and hiccupped slightly. “I didn’t even recognize you…”

            “Hey, hey,” Levi called out as he tugged Eren down onto the floor to sit with him. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault. This is because of Zackley but he can’t find us now. I used my last wish to be with you until Erwin contacts us. We have time together.”

            Eren blinked back the tears threatening to spill over his eyelashes and climbed into Levi’s lap to kiss him again. “I love you so much Levi, I love you so much.”

            “I love you too Eren. I never stopped thinking about you, not once. You are my world, my tether to bearing immortality, my soul. I’ll never stop loving you,” Levi whispered against Eren’s lips passionately.

            Eren whimpered against Levi and drew back again, his eyes darkening. “Deíxe mou tin agápi sas Levi,” he purred, slipping into Ancient Greek again.

            Levi trailed his hands from Eren’s to his waist and began to trace light circles. “You want me to make love to you, moíra _(fate)_?” the raven asked.

            “Until the end of time,” the Fate replied with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all from google translate so I apologize already :D  
> -katharísei to myaló- cleanse the mind  
> -syllogí- collect (to be used in the sense of remembering things. like collecting memories)  
> -sikóste aspída sas- lift your shield  
> -afíste to Theó mésa- release the god within  
> -xecháso poté tin agápi mas- never forget our love  
> -Póso s 'agapó ?- how much do i love you?  
> -óso kai ta pollá chrónia pou zoúme, o sýzygós mou- as much as the many years we live, my husband  
> -deíxe mou tin agápi sas- show me your love
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!


	8. I Wish for One Thousand Lifetimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is literally nothing but cuddles and smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote smut though I said I wouldn't hehehe. It is in a different style though so please tell me if you like it!!!!
> 
> Enjoy you pervs~ (pls read the end notes. they're important today)

            Levi lay awake in Eren’s warm arms between the slightly damp sheets as the sun began to rise in Shiganshina. He felt slow but steady puffs of warm arm blow the crown of his hair and he relaxed completely. Levi felt that he was truly content and happy; for the first time in so long, he felt whole again. With a blissful sigh, Levi rolled over to rest his cheek on Eren’s bare chest and tangled their equally bare legs together.

            “Mmmm,” Eren hummed happily as he began to stir from his peaceful slumber. He felt a warmth next to his body and a grin split his face when he whispered their name. _“Levi~_ ” _,_ Eren crooned and placed an awkward kiss on the god’s head. The smaller raised his head and looked up fondly at the brunet.

            “Good morning, my love,” Levi whispered, not wanting to break the tranquil silence of the apartment. “Did I tell you I love you today?”

            Eren chuckled and hugged Levi close to him, placing a quick peck on the lips as well. “Not yet, but if you count last night then yes – multiple times.” Levi grinned and rolled his eyes to feign annoyance; he could never be annoyed with Eren, not even after all the years they’ve spent together.

            “Speaking of which, we should change these sheets and wash up,” Levi began. “Sleeping in your own drying cum is disgusting.”

            “We weren’t sleeping for that long, my little war god,” Eren replied quietly. “I could go again right now actually.”

            “Is your desire to come so strong that after five goes, you’re still not sated?” Levi asked as he began to roll his hips against Eren’s despite his words.

            “We have three millennia’s worth of loud, hot sex that we’ve been deprived. We’re going to be busy the next few weeks,” the brunet pointed out with a soft moan. He grasped Levi’s ass while pressing their lips together again. Levi’s lips were like a drug Eren couldn’t possibly get enough of. Everything about the god was intoxicating, from his presence to the mere mention of his name. “Ahhhh, Levi I love you so much,” Eren gasped as they broke apart.

            “Show me your love Eren,” the other purred into Eren’s ear.

_____________

            “I’m hungry,” Eren whined from his position on Levi’s lap. His head was on Levi’s thighs and his hands played with the edge of Levi’s long t-shirt. The pair had finally dragged themselves away from the bedroom and were laying on the couch downstairs comfortably.

            “So make yourself some food,” Levi replied as he threaded his hands through Eren’s soft hair.

            “I don’t want to move though,” Eren whined again. “Could you do that hand waving thing you do please? I’d really like a sandwich.”

            “You’re so lazy, my love,” Levi chuckled. He glanced at the kitchen and began to bark orders out. “You heard the man; make a sandwich that will fill him up.” With a single wave of his hand, the refrigerator door flew open and cold cuts, bread, lettuce, and tomato began preparing themselves in a sandwich. “What do you want to do today?” Levi directed at Eren.

            “I don’t know. Have more sex?” Eren deadpanned.

            “You cheeky little shit,” Levi laughed as he swatted Eren’s head lightly. “Besides that I mean.”

            “Oh I know!” Eren exclaimed excitedly. “Tell me, what did you do without me for all those years?”

            “I gave Zackley hell. Anything that could be fucked up without my interference being prevalent, I did,” Levi stated proudly. “I sent demons to Earth to terrorize people through the notion that they were storms. Humans got angrier with each other as I got more frustrated with being watched; as a result, they had more wars. World Wars 1 and 2 were my doing; I changed the direction of a few bullets and fueled their continuous anger. I left the gates of the prisons open – Zackley was really angry with that one. Some of Hanji’s kittens were placed in a room of Zackley’s newest furniture. Needless to say, they fucking destroyed everything.” Levi paused as Eren’s laughter filled his ears. “None of that is better than right now with you, though.”

            Eren’s laughter died down and he smiled. “You romantic sap.”

            “It’s true!”

            “I’ve missed this too. Nothing could possibly be better than spending my afternoon on my eternal love’s lap,” Eren softly spoke. “I love you so much Levi.”

            “I love you too Eren. Nothing will keep us apart,” Levi promised as he leaned down to capture Eren’s lips with his own.

            “I could stay like this forever with you,” Eren whispered against Levi’s lips. He brought his hands from the hem of Levi’s shirt to around his neck to keep him close and sighed happily. They shared an innocent, chaste kiss but it felt like lifetimes. Levi drew back slightly and gazed into Eren’s eyes. They were darkening slowly as he regarded at him with clear lust. “Levi~,” he breathed. “I want you inside me forever.” Unsurprisingly, Levi felt his pants tighten, a sensation at which he gasped at.

            “Fuck Eren,” Levi growled. “You don’t know what you do to me.” Levi leaned down to close the gap and capture Eren’s swelling lips again but stopped when something tapped his head. Glancing quickly to the side, Levi caught a glimpse of Eren’s prepared sandwich. “Oi, your sandwich is here.”

            “I don’t care,” Eren declared boldly. “I want you, not the sandwich,” Eren claimed as Levi straightened his back up to take the sandwich from the air.

            “You can have me after you eat; I don’t want you to run out of strength,” Levi pointed out. “I’ll even let you eat it on my lap – just don’t spill any shit on me.”

            “Fine,” Eren huffed as he snatched the sandwich from Levi’s hand and scooted up so that his stomach was across his legs. “But if I’m going to be eating, I want you to eat me as well.” In an instant, the mood was reinvigorated and as Eren took the first bite of his sandwich, he moaned loudly. “Mmmm~ this is so gooooood, Levi.”

            “Damn brat,” Levi grunted before he let his hands run under Eren’s loose t-shirt. The younger shivered as Levi’s cold hands caressed his warm skin. “I don’t just want to eat you, I want to fucking _devour_ you.” With that, Levi began to attack Eren’s nipples, making the other’s breathing slightly labored.

            “L-Levi,” Eren murmured as he chewed softly.

            “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Levi corrected playfully. He pinched Eren’s nipples again before rolling them slightly between his nimble fingers, making the other god keen happily.

            Somehow, Eren took the final bite of his sandwich and tossed the plate somewhere, not caring where it landed. Now that his hands were free, he raised his shirt over his head, discarded Levi’s as well, and moaned softly as Levi bent down to pay close attention to his body. He licked, sucked, and bit softly all across Eren’s collarbones and left a trail of love marks down his stomach. Eren’s hands found themselves tugging and pulling at Levi’s soft, silky hair as he moved down his body. “ _S 'agapó (I love you)_. S 'agapó so much Levi,” Eren whimpered as he felt heat engulf him.

            Eren tugged at Levi’s hair even tighter, unable to resist bucking his hips slightly into that delicious heat that wrapped around him. Suddenly that heat left him and Eren managed a weak glare. Levi’s laughter filled his ears as cold air hit his legs. Eren couldn’t help but drop the glare to smile in return to his love’s laugh. He kept smiling as he pushed Levi down and crawled to his naked lap. His smile faded to one of bliss as he began to sit, his ears taking in the obscene noises they made as they presented their love to each other. He sat down easily since some of Levi’s love was still in him.

            Levi’s skin glistened underneath Eren’s body as they became one together. One spirit, one entity, one divine being, one powerful love. Nothing could break them apart but themselves, not even the most powerful gods or titans. They were the very embodiment of love itself.

            Eren rocked himself harder on Levi as they made love. He was so close to tipping over the edge, to lose himself in pleasure’s grip. Levi sensed his love’s nearing completion and sat up to capture his lips once more. As they tasted each other, Levi mouthed the words Eren needed to throw him over. “Show me your love, Eren. Show me how much you love me because I love you. _Eláte gia ména , agapité_ _(Come for me, dear.)”_

            Eren felt euphoria come over him as his heat rushed out, onto his love. “ _A-aftí eínai i agápi mou, Levi! (T-this is my love, Levi!),”_ he cried out. He felt himself slump but then Eren felt the soft and warm fabric of the couch on his back. Long moans escaped him as their lovemaking slowed to a leisure pace. Levi held him steady and moved slowly yet just fast enough that soon, he too showed Eren his love, coating inside him thoroughly.

_“Na orísei mazí mou (lay with me),”_ Eren sighed as the other man still hovered above him.

             “ _K_ _αλά_ _(okay),”_ Levi whispered. He grabbed a fallen blanket and tossed it over them before lying next to his naked and glowing love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last update before NaNoWriMo begins and this fic will be on hiatus for the entire month of November! Also, watch out for my NaNo fic because I will post it on here, just not sure when.... It's going to be a time-travel AU with a little spin to it!


	9. I Wish You Good Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmastime is here~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES! 
> 
> I have returned from NaNo hell and have finished completing midterm/finals hell. I've been so excited about this Christmas upcoming and I think it's shown but coincidentally, it is December in this universe! Meaning that my love of the holidays has been projected into this chapter and a few of the upcoming ones. 
> 
> Updates what updates? I'm going to try and crank a another one before the holiday then after that it's back to the whenever I can. 
> 
> Lastly, previously said NaNo is still ongoing and I am working diligently on that fic. I shall shamelessly self-promote but check it out! It's called "Didn't I See You Before?" and not going to lie, it's pretty angsty but the ereri that's been written is some of my best if I must say so.
> 
> Okay! And, because this one ended up being really long, this is only part one. Part 2 will be up soon I hope. Sorry for the long note but now here's the chapter! Enjoy (unbetaed)~

 

“Let’s do something today, Levi!” the brunet with magnificent bright eyes called from the kitchen. It was early in the wintry morning as the couple prepared the small loft for the day. Levi had shed his suit and bowtie in favor of comfortable sweatpants and one of Eren’s college hoodies and was currently sprawled on the couch with a throw tossed over him as he glanced out the large window.

            “Have anything in mind?” the god questioned.

            “Yes! Let’s decorate the house!” Eren squealed happily as he strode into the living space with plates piled high with pancakes in each hand. As he handed one to Levi, he recited his husband’s favorite breakfast. “You requested 5 pancake,s with blueberries in every other pancake, with maple syrup and whipped cream on top, and a side of me!” he ended, quickly pecking Levi’s cheek. Levi smiled softly after he accepted the plate and kiss, while Eren plopped down next to him.

            “Eren, what on earth are you wearing?” he asked with confusion as he took in the other’s clothes. Eren wore sweatpants as well, but they were a bright red with a green snowflake pattern, and instead of a normal white T-shirt, he had decided on a large sweater bearing a fat man in a red suit. It was quite bizarre.

            “Christmas clothes?” the brunet replied as if it were obvious. “It’s only two weeks to Christmas, dear.” He cut into his pancakes and shoved a small stack into his mouth. His breakfast was covered in strawberry syrup and powdered sugar, leaving his face a mess.

            After Levi swallowed a delicious bite, he turned to face Eren. “What’s Christmas?” he asked innocently. Eren froze, fork hovering between the plate and his mouth in sincere shock and stared directly into Levi’s piercing eyes.

            “You’re joking.”

            “I’m not.”

            “You have to be joking! Christmas has been around for literally 2000 years.” Eren placed his fork down and moved his plate to the side, turning his full attention to Levi.

            “Well, I haven’t been down to earth in 2000 years.”

            “You told me that you started both the World Wars!”

            “Yeah, but I never stayed down here after they started. Because I found you, this is the longest I’ve stayed in the human world,” Levi admitted a bit sheepishly. Eren’s mouth dropped open as he gaped at his clueless husband.

            “Well, then you have a lot to learn! I wanted to put up the decorations today with you. We have to put up the tree, go shopping for presents, decorate the staircases, maybe put some lights up…” Eren listed, counting each activity on a finger. Levi grinned and set his now empty plate aside to clasp his hands over Eren’s.

            “My love,” he began softly with laughter in his voice. “Calm yourself. I’m sure we’ll be able to get everything done in time and make the loft sparkle with whatever you desire.” Levi brought Eren’s hands to his lips and placed a chaste kiss to his knuckles. “Now finish your breakfast, and then tell me more about this Christmas thing.” Levi stood and took his plate to wash it in the sink. While he washed the plate, he glanced about the kitchen. There were dirty bowls, pans, a whisk, and a spatula littered about the counter and stove, much to Levi’s disgust. He couldn’t understand how anyone could possibly live knowing that there was dirt and filth in the room over. With a sigh, Levi rolled up his hoodie’s sleeves and began to clean the dirty materials.

            Levi smiled when he heard Eren's soft footsteps behind him. “Oh, you didn’t have to do that, Levi,” Eren began to protest. He placed his plate down next to the sink and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. “I was gonna do that, and now I can’t,” he whispered into Levi’s neck. The god let out a breathy chuckle and set the final pan he was washing down in the sink. With his free hands, he turned and grasped Eren’s soft cheeks firmly in his soap-sud covered hands before pulling his face up to join their lips together in a sweet kiss. Eren straightened his back and gently squeezed Levi’s hips.

            “Mmmm,” Levi let out as Eren maneuvered him away from the sink and towards a clear bit of counter. He teased the taller gently by tracing the outline of his lower lip with his tongue and not daring to go further than that.

            “Levi~” Eren moaned warningly between their steadily growing, sloppy kisses. The brunet dropped his hands from Levi’s waist to his ass, squeezing gently twice. The latter understood the message easily and jumped into Eren’s arms, letting himself be manhandled. Eren carefully placed Levi onto the counter and dove back down to capture his lips once more passionately. In no mood for teasing, he darted his tongue into Levi’s mouth, tasting the blueberries and maple syrup from his breakfast. The taller ran his hands up and down his husband’s sides as Levi trapped him in close with his legs. The god’s hands dropped from Eren’s cheeks to his chest, pushing him away slightly. Eren nipped at Levi’s flushed, swollen lips once more before drawing back, staring at his husband’s equally flushed face.

            “What’s wrong?” he asked, voice already raspy with lust.

            “I’m horny now, but I don’t want to fuck yet,” Levi bluntly stated. They shared a moment of silence before Eren threw his head back in rancorous laughter. Levi stared impassively at Eren as he laughed hard and crossed his arms. “I hardly think that it’s  _that_  funny.”

            "It wasn't funny," Eren breathed out between laughs. "Just so damn blunt.  I can't believe..." he trailed off quietly, laughter coming to a subsequent stop.

             Levi turned to face his husband's eyes and brought his hands to the burnet's cheeks, pulling his head down. He pressed their foreheads together and breathed slowly. "Eren...," Levi gently murmured. "I told you already, it's not your fault. There was no way you could overcome Zackley's punishment on your own. If there's anyone to blame it's me."

            "No, Levi-"

            "I'm serious. The only reason you wrote in our marriage was because I asked you to. It's my fault that Zackley found us and banished you and...I'm so sorry, Eren." Levi squeezed his eyes shut firmly. The loft was silent, save for the hum of the heater as the couple merely stared at each other.

            "It's not your fault," Eren reassured. "I would not have done it if I didn't want to, and I wanted to marry you with my entire being." He gingerly rubbed minute, loving circles into Levi's hips and held the smaller close.

            "It's not your fault either," Levi replied. He cracked a small smile and stared into Eren seemingly depthless and bright eyes. "If you had your memories and remembered, I'm sure you would've tried your damnedest to do so. You're not the type to give up so easily, anyway. I would know; I've been with you for so long," he smirked. Eren smiled and let out an enduring sigh.

            "You're such a sap," the Fate teased lightly.

            "Well, you can finish cleaning the dishes then."

            "Eh, the cleaning mood kind of faded," Eren admitted with a chuckle.

            "So fucking lazy," Levi lamented without bite. He slapped the others cheeks playfully before pushing Eren away and hopping off the counter. He turned towards the sink and plunged his hands into the water, grabbing the final plate and beginning to wash it again.

            "Thank you, Levi," Eren crooned as he jumped onto the counter the other god had occupied only moments prior.

            "Yeah, yeah," Levi flippantly remarked. "Oi, get your lazy ass off the counter, and start drying these things." Eren pouted and reluctantly slid off the counter to grab a rag. The taller lifted a pan and began to dry it ridiculously slowly, much to Levi's annoyance. "Hey, you never told me about that Christmas thing."

             Immediately Eren's eyes lit up, and he sped up his drying, spewing forth praises for his, apparently, favorite holiday. "Oh, Levi! It's wonderful! The absolute most wonderful time of the year!"

             "No way. The most wonderful time of year is the time of the Olympics right?"

             "Not anymore! No one really cares about those," Eren answered with a grin. "On Christmas, everyone exchanges gifts with others, their friends, and their family! It's a very generous holiday! People are giving, and love is in the air, and the best part is the aesthetic- I think. The Christmas decorations at every house, the tree at home, the smell of fresh pine trees, the feeling of snuggling with your lover in front of a fireplace with hot chocolate for warmth while you gaze out into the snowy streets...” Levi placed the final clean plate down on the drying mat and smiled softly. He watched with timeless eyes as Eren’s oceanic jewels practically glowed with joy and mirth.

             "Ah! I just love it all. And the best part is that it falls on your birthday, December 25! We can celebrate both of them together this year," Eren chattered excitedly. He was nearly swaying from side to side in his happiness, a large smile plastered to his tan face.   

            “Keep drying those dishes, you idiot,” Levi laughed as he tried to follow Eren’s excited chatter. The brunet pouted playfully and picked up another pan to dry.

            “Oh, Levi!”

            “Oh, Eren,” Levi mocked with a grin.

            “While you’re here with me, you should meet my parents!” the Fate beamed. “They have been so kind and caring, and they remind me almost eerily so of my real parents from  _Aegae_ ; their names are even similar.”

            “Is that so?” Levi hummed. “Maybe they were reincarnated? I don’t know what to tell you, my love.”

            “Tell me yes that you’ll come visit them with me!”

            “….only if there’s cookies,” Levi relented after a moment. The corners of his husband’s mouth twitched before pulling up to reveal a smile that outshone a trillion stars. In an rare burst of impulse, Levi placed his drying rag down and took the pan from Eren’s hands, placing them down next to his. “Let’s go do something together, something fun.”

            Eren’s smile brightened and he grabbed Levi’s hands. “More fun than decorating?” Levi nodded quickly and ran his thumbs gently over Eren’s knuckles. “Have you ever been ice-skating?”

            “What’s that?” Levi dumbly asked.

            “Perfect! You’ll love it Levi! Oh, can you conjure ice-skates for us?” Eren added as an afterthought. “My own powers are limited, and I can’t do much yet.” Levi nodded, pulling one hand back and snapping his fingers. Immediately, two pairs of skates, one white and the other black, appeared with a thud on the floor. “Wow, Levi these are beautiful.”

            “Only the best for you,” the shorter mumbled just loud enough for Eren to hear and blush.

            “You spoil me so much,” the taller joked with a sly grin.

            “I do,” Levi agreed. “When do you want to go?”

            “Right now!” Eren exclaimed. “Let me go and change- wait, I can use this as an opportunity to test my abilities! Clothes-changing is a really basically skill as a god. Okay, let me see…warm leggings and a fuzzy, warm sweater.” Eren pointed a finger at his pants and waited expectantly for their form to shimmer and change into red fuzzy leggings, but they remained the same. “Dammit! When am I going to get my abilities back?” Eren groaned.

            “All in due time,” Levi replied. “Here, let me help you. You want warm leggings,” he pointed his own finger at Eren’s pants and they immediately shimmered before tightening around his legs into a pair of red, fuzzy leggings decorated with white snowflakes. He lifted his finger higher and pointed at Eren’s chest. “Do you want a new sweater or no?”

            “No I like this one. Just add a thick hoodie please,” Eren answered simply. Levi nodded and flicked his wrist slightly. Instantly, a new hoodie wrapped itself around Eren’s slim form. “Ah perfect,” Eren gushed as he twirled slightly in place to see his entire outfit. “You should dress in the same way Levi, it’ll be cold outside and if you fall, you’ll want all the cushion you can get.”

            Levi nodded but was silently confused about Eren’s warnings. He snapped his fingers and instantly changed to mirror Eren’s outfit. “Oh nice touch Levi,” Eren praised. “We’re twinning!”

            “Twinning?” Levi asked with an eyebrow raised.

            “Zackley, you’re old,” the Fate teased as he picked up both pairs of skates and made his way over to the living space to grab his helmet and keys.

            “Oi! I take offense,” the god retorted. Levi followed Eren out to the front door and changed his shoes into black sneakers. “You watch yourself Jaeger,” Levi jokingly warned.

            “What could you do? I have you wrapped around my finger,” Eren smugly pointed out as they walked towards the elevators. Levi smiled as the doors opened and gently intertwined their fingers together.

            “Indeed you do,” the god admitted shamelessly. “But that’s fine by me.” 

            “Sap,” Eren teased.

            “Happy to be one then,” Levi happily remarked. The elevator chimed as the doors opened to release the pair into the parking garage. “Are we going on your bike?”

            “Yup!” Eren chirped as he led them to his black and silver Harley. “Do you need a helmet?”

            “No I’m okay,” Levi replied. “Did you forget that before I recognized you, I totaled your bike?” Eren furrowed his brow and his tongue poked out the side of his lips and he thought back.

            “Oh! Yeah I remember that now! You’re lucky you repaired it or else I’d have forced you to buy me a new one. By the way, could you hold the skates while I drive?” Levi nodded and Eren passed them over to his husbands waiting hands. As he straddled the bike, the Fate shoved his head through the lone helmet and slid his key into the ignition. The bike roared to life and growled with a vengeance as Eren revved the engine.

            “Uh, Eren are you sure about this?” Levi called over the engine’s roars.

            “Don’t worry Levi, you’ll be fine! You’ll feel great as the wind rustles through your hair!” Eren ensured. “Think of it this way, the worst thing you’ve ever faced was running from Hanji when you took her cats, right? This won’t even compare!” Levi shuddered at the memory of the event and shrugged his shoulders.

            “You’d better be right about this,” he mumbled as he slid into place behind Eren and tightly wrapped his arms around his waist. Eren smiled to himself and snuggled closer into Levi’s hold.

            “Hang tight!” he called before throwing his foot back and knocking the kickstand up. Then they were off, tearing out of the garage and into the streets.  Levi clamped his mouth shut, determined not to release the shouts rising in him. As they rode, snow was lightly falling from the sky and clung to their clothes for only a moment before they melted into water. Levi looked with awe at the swirling masses of white blowing from the sky. The human world would never compare to the godly realm but then again, the godly realm would never be like the human world.

Eren turned the bike down onto a gravel road and Levi clung tighter to his waist. The roar of the bike faded to a buzz as Levi let his eyes roam over the scenery around them. They went through a wooded area and Levi allowed a small smile to grace his face. The tall trees arching over them carried several inches of snow on their barren branches, the dark brown the only splotch of color against the greyish skies. The further away from the city they went, the more trees and fields of undisturbed snow Levi saw. It was as beautiful as Eren described to him.

The god did not even realize that the bike came to a halt on the side of the woods until he heard Eren chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

            “Your face is so awestruck. It reminds me of how you looked when you were created as a god. Even your hair is windswept just like the way it was back then,” Eren pointed out with a smile. “Anyway, we’re here. The lake should be frozen enough to hold our weight.”

            “That doesn’t sound that reliable,” Levi joked nervously as he climbed off the back of the bike and held out Eren’s skates out. Eren pulled his keys from the ignition and followed Levi’s lead, pushing the kickstand down and standing up.

            “Oh shush,” Eren teased. “Come on, you’ll love it.” He grabbed Levi’s hand and ran through the woods.

            “Eren? What are you-“Levi started before abruptly shutting his mouth. Eren had led him to the most beautiful scene he had seen since the finished product of the Acropolis in Athens. They were standing at the edge of a frozen pond, surrounded by a few tall, white, birch trees holding snow in their branches. The land between the trees was covered with freshly fallen snow, giving the entire field a serene feeling. Across from them on the other side of the lake was a gazebo and a weeping willow. The tree’s branches were frozen with drops of ice, glittering from the few rays of sunlight escaping the clouds. “Oh my Zackley… Eren,” Levi breathed as he turned to look at the other. “It’s beautiful. I can’t believe this. Did _you_ do all this?”

            Eren laughed and squeezed Levi’s hand gently. “No I didn’t do this; this is a park people come to sometimes. I like coming to write in the summer here. I thought you’d want to come somewhere that wasn’t heavily populated.”

            “Well I love it,” Levi declared with a grin.

            “I figured you would,” Eren smirked. “Okay, switch your shoes out for the skates.” Levi rolled his eyes at Eren’s cockiness but planted himself onto the ground and began to remove his black sneakers. Eren also dropped to the ground and took his shoes off quickly, sliding his white skates on quickly. Once tied, Eren turned to help Levi slide his own black skates on.

            “How the fuck do these things even go on without sheering off a finger?” the war god angrily muttered as he watched Eren’s practiced fingers ease the boot onto his foot.

            “Practice and experience. Seriously Levi, you need to get out more.”

            “Shut it.”  

            Eren let out a belt of laughter and stood after tying the final knot. He teetered for a moment before gaining his balance and held a hand out to his husband. “You ready?”

            “No,” Levi answered swiftly but grabbed Eren’s hand anyway. The brunet grasped the pale limb and pulled firmly up. Once standing, Levi clung desperately to Eren’s hand, his free arm moving in a frantic attempt to remain standing. Immediately Eren smiled and slid a hand around the small of Levi’s back, pulling him close.

            “Don’t worry I got you,” Eren whispered into Levi’s ear and stepped onto the ice, taking the god with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> tumblr: chibinico


	10. I Wish You a Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all 'thru the house, not a human was stirring but a certain blond god was indeed. A god of destruction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped everyone had a good holiday! Happy New Year's Eve to everyone who will celebrate it! 
> 
> This is one of my longest chapters yet because Levi and Eren refused. to. just. stop. TALKING! There is a lot of smut in the beginning just a fair warning! Also, there is a graphic scene later on. Read responsibly~ 
> 
> Beta-ed by the lovely 'white_silence'! go check out her works! 
> 
> Enjoy~

 

 

           “I’m telling you, every time you step on that ice you improve.” The Fate gushed as he struggled to hang the garland on the staircase.

           “And by improve, you mean I fall only 99 times rather than 100,” the war god quipped. Eren’s musical laughter filled the air, leaving his husband with an airy feeling of happiness. “I’m telling you, all these inventions and such are the reason I stay away from the human world when I can.”

           “Levi,” Eren nearly moaned, “you need to come down more often! Now that I’ve lived as a human in these times, I know so many wonderful things that I can show you. Have you heard of a Keurig machine?” Levi merely scoffed at the question and continued setting up the tree, adding ornaments and flowers where he deemed they fit best. “It’s a device that makes tea or coffee in an instant. It boils the water much faster than a kettle, and your tea is made perfectly to your liking!”

           “I don’t believe you,” Levi replied matter-of-factly. “Those little robot things can’t hold fire inside them without melting, and you need fire to boil water.”

           “Oh, Levi,” Eren groaned in exasperation. “Fire isn’t the only source of heat anymore.”

           “Ugh, I don’t want to know any more about this world’s mysteries.”

           “But they aren’t even mysteries! They’re well-known and accepted-“

           “What do you think of the tree?” Levi interrupted. Eren sighed and placed his pair of pliers on the wooden staircase before glancing up at the tree.

           “Woah! Levi, it’s wonderful,” the brunet reverently whispered as he ogled the tree with bright, wide eyes. The tree itself was not that grandiose, being only 7ft tall, but the ornaments brought it to life. Levi had adorned the evergreen with silver feathers, white Anemones, blue and green orbs, and startling glass ornaments shaped like people, icicles, snowflakes, and stars. Eren stumbled down the stairs and nearly ran to see the awe-striking tree even closer. Teal and turquoise eyes swept over each branch, taking in the light dustings of snow added and the delicate designs on each glass ornament. On one, Eren saw a couple ice skating while holding hands. On another, he saw the same two people simply holding hands and smiling. When he glanced at the top, he found a single, large glass ornament. This time, Eren smiled softly as he looked at the two holding each other tightly while their lips touched gently.

           “This couple,” he began, “they’re us, right?” Levi stepped forward to meet Eren and slid his hand into his, seeking Eren’s familiar warmth.

           “Yeah, I thought you’d like it. I figured tha-” Levi was cut off by soft, warm lips pressing against his own. Startled, Levi felt his face begin to heat up, much to his annoyance. With his free hand, Eren gently pulled Levi closer by the back of his neck and nipped at his lips once more before releasing them with a silent sigh.

           “I love it,” he stated. “I absolutely love everything about this tree. It is completely perfect in every way.”

           “You really think so?” Levi asked, cheeks still warm. “I thought that there should be a few more orbs though; the whole thing is basically glass.”

           “It’s perfect, I tell you!” Eren declared before pecking the other’s nose. “Now I just need your help with the garlands.”

“This is why you should not have waited until the day before Christmas to set up all your decorations,” Levi pointed out with smirk.

“Oh, hush, Levi! I had to finish writing my book the past few weeks; the deadline is January 1st. Anyway, I’m almost done, so there isn’t much left to do.” The war god nodded and followed the Fate out towards the staircase. Eren held the garland against the railing as Levi secured it with cable ties and clipped their long ends with pliers. As they worked quietly, Christmas music softly floated across the loft.

           “Oh, I love this song!” Eren exclaimed happily. He fixed Levi with a seductive look and began to sing softly. _“Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me~ Been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”_

           Levi shuddered as he listened to Eren’s sinful voice purr. He clipped the last cable tie and turned to stare at his husband. The brunet walked down the stairs slowly, never taking his eyes off Levi’s until his lips brushed Levi’s ear.

“What do you think Levi?” Eren purred again. “Have I been a good boy?” Levi swallowed as his mouth became dry and merely nodded his head.

He cleared his throat and whispered in a low tone, “Yes, you’ve been a very good boy.”

           “Do I get a reward?”

           “You get to ride daddy’s cock,” Levi nearly growled, grabbing a handful of Eren’s soft brown hair to pull him into a rough kiss. Eren moaned in pleasure as his mouth was worked open in only a moment, and Levi’s tongue invaded his senses. Levi’s free hand wandered down to his waist and with a quick tug, Eren found himself sitting on his lap. He quickly wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist and rubbed their covered erections together.

           “Uhhhhhhnn,” they both groaned in the immediate pleasure. Eren rubbed their hips together again and in retaliation, Levi slipped his hands underneath the other’s festive sweater and rolled a nipple between his fingers; Eren moaned and kissed Levi sloppily again.

           “Levi, I want your cock in me, hard and fast,” Eren begged shamelessly. He felt the other’s clothed dick twitch against him. “I want you to ruin me. Tear me open with your big dick.”

           “ _Fuck._ Eren, you get me so hard for you,” Levi groaned as he practically ripped their sweaters off and fumbled, trying to pull Eren’s pants and boxers down over his delectable, round ass. He squeezed said ass once and let one finger slide down to tease at Eren’s eager entrance while the other hand drifted to Eren’s cock. “Oh ho, what’s this?” Levi withdrew his hand from Eren’s ass and smirked as he watched his finger gleam with lube. “Have you been touching yourself Eren?”

           “Nghh, y-yes,” he admitted. The brunet’s voice hitched as Levi gave him a particularly hard stroke. “W-when I went to the bathroom earlier. Ahh, I was thinking about y-you touching me on the stairs.”

           Levi nodded in understanding and trailed his hand back down Eren’s back. “Let’s see if you did a good job then, hmm?” Without any other warning, Levi thrust three slender fingers into his husband.    

           “AHH~ Levi~! I-It’s so good, nghh. _Harder_ ,” Eren begged. Levi attacked his throat with his mouth as he gave into Eren’s plea and thrust his fingers harder into him, just brushing the edge of his prostate. Eren shuddered from the stimulation and began to wildly buck his hips into Levi’s other hand, which was still wrapped around his leaking dick. “Hahhh, I’m gonna cum soon, b-but I wanna cum f-from your cock,” Eren managed around the rippling pleasure. Levi moaned into the crook of Eren’s neck and removed his fingers to eagerly pull his own pants and underwear off.

           Levi stared into Eren’s beautifully wrecked face and attacked his already swollen lips. “Ride daddy’s cock like a good boy, Eren, okay?” He whispered against the Fate’s mouth. Eren nodded his head and slowly began to sink down on Levi’s big dick. Despite his stretching, Eren felt his ass split apart as he bottomed out.

           “Ahhh,” Eren moaned loudly. “Your dick is splitting me so good~” The brunet slid back up until only the head was still in before slamming himself back down, making both men cry out. “L-LEVI!” Eren cried out as he rode the other’s cock harder. Levi began stroking Eren again with vigor as the Fate rode him steadily faster. “’M c-close.”

           “Me too,” Levi grunted as he captured Eren’s lips once more and flipped them on the stairs. Eren’s lips parted to let out silent moans as Levi panted over his lips with each fast, rough thrust. He gripped the brunet’s waist tightly and rammed his dick once more into his prostate before Eren came onto their bare chests with a silent cry. As Eren clenched down, Levi immediately came with a mangled version of Eren’s name and emptied deep into the Fate. Eren cooed softly with each burst of warm cum.

           “Levi, you feel so good in me. Stay for a little bit,” Eren whispered, his voice hoarse. Levi nodded and collapsed to rest on Eren’s filthy chest.

           “That was fucking great,” Levi managed to rasp. Eren ran a hand through Levi’s black hair gently and opened his mouth to speak when a different voice spoke out.

           “Should I come back later?” Both Eren and Levi lifted their heads to stare in shock at the intruder standing two steps below them. A man in a seemingly changing blue and grey suit with blond hair styled in a precisely combed back undercut stared impassively at the naked couple. Eren let out a squeak of embarrassment and buried his face in his hands. Levi cursed and snapped his fingers to summon a blanket. Instantly, both he and Eren were covered by a large green blanket and hidden from the other man’s eyes.

           “Dammit, Erwin, why can’t you just knock on the damn door? We were busy,” Levi angrily hissed as his dick went completely flaccid inside Eren.

           “I came to explain the current situation within the heavens. The resistance is getting stronger-“

           “Erwin, can’t this wait? At least until Eren and I have had a shower?” Levi interrupted as he felt his cum seep out of Eren’s well abused hole onto his thigh.

           “Can you two be quick?” the God of Earth asked in an exasperated tone.

           “Sure,” Levi grumbled. “The couch is over there. You can figure the rest out.” Levi clutched Eren tightly, and with a small pop, they were teleported off the stairs and onto the bathroom floor. “That blond bastard.”

           “I feel so exposed,” Eren murmured against Levi’s chest. “But that’s not always a bad thing…” Levi glanced down at his husband with a raised eyebrow and smirked at the sight of his hardened dick.

           “Insatiable,” he growled as he watched Eren run his fingers down his chest tantalizingly. “Erwin’s right downstairs.”

           “Then we’ll have to stay quiet, won’t we,” Eren whispered with a grin. “Come here Levi…” The other groaned at Eren’s display and snapped his fingers to turn on the water. The moment the cold liquid touched the glossy tub bottom, their lips were connected in another passionate kiss. Levi broke the kiss to let out a breathy moan as Eren began to stroke him firmly. “Come on old man, is it hard getting it back up?”

           “I’m going to make you eat your words Eren,” Levi growled with a harsh nip to the brunet’s lips.

           “If we had more time you should’ve eaten me but whatever, just stick it in already,” the Fate answered. Levi pulled the blanket off them and laid it on the floor. Eren quickly laid himself on his side and shamelessly lifted one leg, revealing his red hole, smeared with white. “I want you to take me like this. Come on, finish what you started, daddy.” Levi’s eyes darkened at Eren’s words, and he swiftly maneuvered himself at his entrance, taking the extended leg and placing it on his shoulder.

           “You asked for this,” the raven muttered as he thrust all in at once, directly hitting Eren’s prostate. The brunet bit his hand as Levi continued his brutal pace to try and contain his loud moans. Levi leaned down and tore the tan hand from red lips before he sucked Eren’s lower lip into his own mouth for another kiss.  Levi bucked his hips hard against Eren’s and swallowed the younger’s moans of ecstasy. “M-My boy is doing so well, taking me so well, nghh. My cock is so snug, warm, and wet in your tight, little hole. Be a g-good boy, and touch yourself,” Levi ordered against the Fate’s lips. Eren didn’t hesitate to wrap a hand over his cock and pump it in time with Levi’s rough drives.

           “Mmmmmm,” the brunet whimpered. “R-Right there, daddy! ‘M so close, j-just fucking _ruin_ me.” Levi let out a soft moan and pulled out to turn Eren over onto his knees. He gripped the latter’s waist and thrust back in harshly. Eren threw his head back as a loud moan ripped through his throat happily. “ _Fuck, so good, so g-good!”_ With one more rough thrust aimed for his prostate, Eren painted the green blanket with white. As Eren came, he clamped down again on Levi, making the other god groan as he too spilled his seed deep into Eren’s ass.

           “Shit,” Levi swore as he pulled out and felt his hot cum seep out again. He pulled Eren into his arms and shakily stood. “Come on, babe, we have to take a shower.”

           “I can’t feel my legs,” the Fate tiredly rasped. “Will you do everything, please?” The war god nodded simply and walked slowly to the shower. He lowered the brunet into the tub and began to wash them both of sweat and cum.

***

           Approximately an hour later, the godly couple came down the stairs, Levi carrying Eren piggyback style. Eren was dressed in comfortable blue sweatpants with a green hoodie, matching his husband. As they descended the stairs, Levi waved his hand towards the kettle in the kitchen and it dutifully began to fill its interior with water to heat. “Levi I want to eat something,” Eren suddenly piped up.

           “After Erwin leaves,” Levi replied much to the other’s disappointment. The raven brought them to the sitting room where Erwin sat looking at their tree. “Oi, we’re done with the shower.”

           “I can see that,” the blond chirped. He turned and stood to greet the pair with a small smile. “Ah, Eren. It’s good to see you again.” Erwin extended a friendly hand to the Fate, and Eren eagerly accepted it.

           “It’s good to be back,” Eren replied with a chuckle. “Anyway, to what do we owe this honor?”

           “I have a lot to disclose with the two of you. I’d sit down,” the god warned as he heeded his own advice and sat back down on the couch. Levi bent down to allow Eren to climb gingerly off his back and onto the couch before joining him with a plop.

           “Alright. What’s this all about?” Levi sighed.

           “The heavens are in an organized disarray,” Erwin began. “Eren, Levi’s told me before that your writings are factually correct. I am going to assume that you know what has been happening. The gods who support my ascension into power have been causing chaos, while those who support Zackley as King have been running ragged to fix these issues. Hanji and Petra have been taken to prison and are guarded by Rico.”

           “She’s the goddess of nightmares and internal horrors, Eren,” Levi interrupted. “She wiped your memories of me in order to try and put me into line.” Eren frowned but nodded his head, allowing Erwin to continue.

           “The first stage of my plan to overthrow Zackley is to free Hanji and Petra. Therefore, we must take out Rico first. Rico is an exceptionally strong goddess and will not fall easily. We need help from the Fates and Annie if we wish to subdue her. However, the Fates are weak without their third member.” Erwin turned to face directly Eren before he continued to speak. “Eren, you need to become a god again.”

           “Again? I thought I already was?”

           “No. To become a god, a human must die untimely and have their soul evaluated by the Council of Time.” Eren’s eyes widened, and his mouth gaped in shock. He turned to face Levi with surprise, but was met with a slightly pained expression. It wasn’t hard to read his conflicting emotions. “The Fates take part of this council, but Zackley does as well, so I do not know how that will play out. Either way, you will die and soon. I came to tell you this so you have time to gather your affairs in order. Whatever you have planned to do, do it now.”

           “Can I at least know the date?” Eren whispered.

           “No. It must be unknown to you, despite your status as a former god,” Erwin replied. He lifted his left arm and checked his large, black watch. “Ah, time has escaped me. I must go; sinkholes don’t open themselves up. Farewell.” With a small _pop!_ Erwin was gone, and nothing but Christmas music sounded through the loft.

           “Eren…” Levi began while extending a hand to rub the Fate’s back.

           “No!” Eren shot to his feet, wobbled slightly, then leveled a harsh glare at Levi. “You knew about this the whole time, but you didn’t tell me! Now I have so much to do, and I’ll be stressed trying to figure things out, and we still have to go see my parents and exchange gifts, and I have to-“

           “Eren!” Levi shouted while grasping his hands tightly, making the other unable to leave. “ _This_ is why I didn’t tell you; you’re beginning to stress and panic. The past few weeks, we’ve done nothing but bask in each other in every way possible, and it’s been great. I didn’t want to have such a weight loom over you.”

           Eren stared into Levi’s eyes as his own became wet. “But what about my parents and meeting them…”

           “We can still go. In fact, let’s go right now. We’ll spend the night with them after we drop your book off to the editors, okay?” Levi raised a hand to brush over the human’s cheek and wiped away his salty tears. “It’s going to be alright.” As if Levi’s words were the key to Eren’s anguish, the brunet let out a sniffle and let himself fall into Levi’s waiting lap. He twisted his face into his chest and began to cry in earnest.

           “I-I’m scared, Levi. I don’t want to die,” Eren sobbed. “I mean, I know that then I’ll become something so much better, b-but still…” Levi cradled Eren closely and began to murmur reassurances.

           “I understand, no human wants to die,” he started. “But don’t worry about this Eren. Worrying will only make you sick with fear.”

           “C-Can you stay with me? When it happens, will you stay with me?” Eren hiccupped as he quieted down.

           “Of course. I’ll be by your side eternally,” Levi promised. “Now come on, look up.” With additional prompting, Eren finally raised his head and gazed at Levi with red eyes and a pout. “Hm, you have something on your face. Let me get it for you.” Levi swooped down and kissed one of Eren’s eyes. “Oops, wrong spot.” He moved to the left and kissed Eren’s other eye gently. “Wait, it’s moving. Don’’ worry; I’ll get it.”

“Levi,” Eren giggled, playfully trying to swat the other away. With a grin, Levi began to pepper the rest of Eren’s face with kisses. “Okay! Okayokayokay! I’m fine! I feel much better now!” Eren laughed amidst Levi’s attack. The raven stopped after planting his last kiss on Eren’s still tender lips. “We need to go to the editors now before they close for the day if I’m going to turn in the book tonight.” Levi nodded and opened his arms, allowing Eren to climb off his lap. The brunet fell to the floor in a heap, and let out a groan.

           “Shit. Levi, we have to rent a car to get to my parents’ house. They live just outside the city, in the woods-“

           “No need,” Levi interrupted. “I can just teleport us where we need to go and change our clothes whenever we need to. Just go grab your book, and put on some shoes.”

           “Alright!” Eren stood on still wobbly legs, but slowly made his way to the kitchen where his printed out manuscript rested on the countertop. He grabbed it along with his winter coat and shrugged it on. Then he walked towards his front door and slid on his thick, brown boots. “Okay, Levi, I’m ready to go! The building isn’t too far away from here, you make a left on 2nd Street and it’s right there.” There was a grunt of approval, and the brunet walked towards it, back into the sitting room. Once he glanced up, his eyes were glued to Levi’s newest outfit.

           The war god was dressed how he usually was, this time with a black peacoat and leather gloves, but something was profoundly different. “It’s the suit,” Levi answered. “My pants are just black jeans, and I’m wearing a black blazer instead of the whole shebang. I didn’t want to overdress while meeting your parents.” Eren’s musical laugh sounded briefly before he walked forward and grasped Levi’s hand firmly.

           “They’ll love you,” Eren said with a happy sigh. He glanced around the loft once more with a slightly heavy heart. “I’m going to miss coming home to this. We did such a nice job decorating and everything.”

           “You’ll see it again,” Levi confidently replied with a squeeze to Eren’s hand. Suddenly the world was painted in black before it reappeared again, this time in the bright sky blue and snowy white.

           “Ugh, I hate travel like that.” Eren groaned as he clutched his stomach. Levi cracked a grin as he let Eren guide them into the small building in front of them. As he opened the doors, Eren was greeted by the annoying secretary, Hitch.

           “Hi, Eren!” she loudly greeted with a large smile.

           “Hello, Hitch. Is Oulu in today?”

           “Ah darling, it’s just your luck today! Eld and Oulu happen to be in! Same room as always, dear, but you gotta sign in!”  Swallowing curses, Eren walked forward to the front desk and grabbed the pen Hitch offered. “So Eren, you ever gonna-“

           “Ah, Hitch!” Eren suddenly exclaimed while tugging on Levi’s arm. “Have you met my husband whom I love so very much? His name is Levi.” Levi stared at Eren in annoyance for a moment before shifting his gaze onto the stunned secretary. He narrowed his eyes and kept his hands down.

           “Y-your husband…oh. Ha, I thought you had been lying…” she muttered under her breath. “Uh, hello Levi, I’m Hitch. It’s a pleasure working with Eren.”

           “I can imagine. Babe, the roads will be hell if we don’t get a move on it,” Levi replied, playing the role of an annoyed husband well.

           “Yeah, you’re right; we should go then. See you later, Hitch!” Eren called as he pulled Levi off towards the back rooms where Eld would be. As soon as they were out of Hitch’s earshot, Levi frowned.

           “She reeked of lust when she saw you,” the war god complained.

           “She wants to fuck me here,” Eren nonchalantly stated. “I can’t stand her because of it, to be honest.” Eren stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. It revealed a conference room where Oulu and Eld sat discussing something. “Hey, guys! Merry Christmas!”

           Eld turned first and smiled. “Eren! Happy holidays to you as well! What are you doing here? Aren’t you going to your parents?”

           “Ah, yeah!  I came by to give you the finished manuscript actually,” the Fate declared with a sheepish grin. He handed it to Eld and gave a mock salute. “Well I’m off before the roads get too bad with traffic. See you guys after the holiday!” Eld saluted back to Eren with a chuckle before the brunet let himself out and closed the door behind him.

           “Ready to go?” Levi asked once Eren reappeared.

           “Yup.”

*** 

 

 

“Mom! Dad!” Eren exclaimed happily as he let go of Levi’s hand and enveloped his parents in a large hug. The Jaegers hugged their only son just as tightly, warm smiles impossible to keep hidden. Levi watched the scene respectfully from behind as he observed where exactly the Jaegers lived. The woods around the house were bare and held copious amounts of snow, but were still beautiful. The house itself wasn’t that big, a small two-story complex lodge with a large slanted red roof. The walls from the outside resembled stacked logs like a cabin, but the front door seemed to look more modern like and in deeper than the walls surrounding it.

           Levi glanced about the surrounding environment and smiled softly. It looked almost identical to the small frozen pond Eren had taken him to days prior, the main difference being that there was snow on the frozen water, except in a few places closest to the house. The whole landscape reminded Levi of Eren from its unique and yet remote beauty.

           “-evi. Levi!” The war god jolted as he registered Eren calling him.

           “Oh my Erwin,” Levi apologized he stepped forward. “I’m sorry; I was admiring the scenery.” The god let out a warm breath of laughter and immediately felt the awkward tension fade. “I’m Levi,” he started while extending a hand to Eren’s mother. “Eren’s boyfriend.”

           “Hello Levi. I’m Eren’s mother, Carla Jaeger,” Carla introduced herself and firmly shook Levi’s gloved hand. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. Eren’s told us lots about you.” She seemed to be the spitting image of Eren’s true mother, Karura. Her eyes were a bright, golden brown, and her long hair, messily brought together in a bun behind festive antlers, was chocolate brown, the same shade as Eren’s. She wore a large white, Christmas sweater with what looked like a reindeer on it and long black yoga pants under a pair of large, furry brown boots. “I’m so glad that you could join us today.”  


           “It’s my pleasure, really.” Levi managed as more similarities made themselves known. He shook his head slightly before turning to face Eren’s father. He too had long brown hair, but his was a shade darker than his wife’s and son’s. Glasses sat upon his large nose, and he dressed with the same casualness as his wife. He too wore a pair of festive antlers with a Christmas sweater like Eren’s that adorned the fat man with a red suit, who Levi had learned was called Santa and seemed to be worshipped by children and adults alike, and regular green sweatpants.

           The two shook hands easily. “I’m Grisha, Eren’s father.”

           “Hi, nice to meet you. I’ve heard good things.”

           “Well, let’s get inside and warm up,” Eren squeezed in with a content sigh. “I’m freezing out here.” The small family laughed and stormed inside the small lodge. Inside was even cozier than outside, with stucco walls covered in lights, garlands, and pictures of a young Eren.

           “Well! Dinner is in an hour and gifts afterwards!” Carla exclaimed with a happy clap. “I’ll let you two settle upstairs, then come down when you’re ready.” Eren nodded and grabbed Levi’s hand before running around the corner of the small foyer and up the stairs. Levi couldn’t help but smile at Eren’s happiness. Upstairs had the same tan stucco walls and the floor below, but the small hallway had a long, red and brown rug over the wooden floor. At the end of the small corridor, sitting on a small table, was a beautifully decorated golden vase and beside it, a golden...thing.

           “Eren, what’s that?” Levi asked pointing to the furniture. Eren followed Levi’s finger and laughed as his gaze fell upon the table.

           “The vase is one of the works my mom made. She’s a ceramic artist,” the Fate paused to laugh again before continuing. “And the gold lump of shit next to it is my attempt at pottery.” Levi burst out in laughter along with Eren as he looked closer at it. “I-It was supposed to be a vase too, but the clay was too thick and exploded in the firing.”

           “Dear gods, Eren,” Levi managed between gulps of air.

           “Alright, Levi,” the brunet sarcastically joked. “Anyway, this is our room.” He opened the door to show a clean room with a large bed, big enough for two. Eren walked inside first and threw himself on the bed. Levi closed the door, but he followed his husband’s lead and plopped onto the soft mattress.

           “You were right, Eren. They look exactly like your true parents,” Levi softly spoke. “Especially Carla; they could honestly be the same person.”

           “Maybe they are? I think your idea about them being reincarnated is right,” Eren guessed. “Their personalities are almost the same too.”

           “Grisha looks the same too. If anything, you guys are all a tad bit lighter because you don’t live under Aegae’s scorching sun anymore,” Levi pointed out. Eren giggled softly before letting quietness fall over them. Christmas music drifted underneath their doorway, filling the two with a light spirit.

           “Levi? Why did you tell them that you were only my boyfriend? We’re married,” Eren asked suddenly. The question had been churning around in his mind since Levi practically demoted his status. He turned to get an answer from the other, but he merely breathed in when he saw that Levi was fast asleep. The god rested his head on his arms behind him and breathed slowly. His eyebrows were relaxed for once and it seemed like he grew younger. In fact, when Eren thought about it, he couldn’t put an age to Levi’s immaculate appearance. He remembered that they became gods when they were young and dating, only in their early twenties or late teens. But Levi…he seemed timeless.

As Eren gazed at his sleeping beauty, he couldn’t help but think about himself. What would he be like when he would be graced with immortality? Would he look like himself as he did now, or how he was before his banishment? How would he even get his old position as an all-powerful Fate without Zackley detecting him? Eren sighed and rested his eyes for a moment. He could worry about that _after_ Christmas, when he was done spending time with his parents.

***

           “Eren! Levi!” Carla called from the kitchen. “Dinner is ready! Come down and eat! Make sure you’re wearing your Christmas sweaters!” Mrs. Jaeger set out with the purpose to get the table ready and began to place the food down. She smiled as her own husband came into the dining room to help, placing down glasses for each place setting. “Thank you dear.”

           “No problem at all,” Grisha answered with a smile. “Where are those two? Didn’t you already call to them?”

           “Knowing Eren, they’re probably asleep, but I’ll call again,” Carla placed down a plate of glazed ham and put her hands on her hips before bellowing with all her might. “BOYS! WAKE UP AND COME TO DINNER NOW!” A moment later, she smirked as she heard the creak of Eren’s door open and the quick pattering of shoes coming down the stairs. Eren and Levi burst into the dining room with slightly disheveled hair and embarrassed smiles.

           “Sorry, we fell asleep.” Eren apologized before taking a seat at the table.

           “Do you need any help bringing food out?” Levi offered before he pulled his chair out across from Eren.

           “Oh no, but thank you, dear,” Carla denied with a laugh. “It’s all here and accounted for.” She walked to their small table and sat at one end as Grisha sat at the opposite and smiled brightly. “Just dig in!”

           Levi helped himself to a hefty piece of ham and lasagna before sitting back. Eren took the same amount as Levi if not slightly more and began to eat. “Mmm, Mom it’s great!” he complimented between bites.

           “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” both Carla and Levi reprimanded lightly. Grisha chuckled softly at the unison and shook his head with a fond sigh.

           “So, Levi,” the only male with antlers started. “What do you do for a living?”

           “I work with those who go off into war. You could say that I’m a psychiatrist of sorts, I guess,” Levi answered with a shrug. “My job usually has me traveling a lot, but I’ve managed to get an extended leave to stay with Eren for a few months.”

           “Oh, that’s wonderful,” Carla exclaimed happily. She paused to take a sip of her water before continuing. “And your parents? What do they do?”

           “I never knew my father but my mother was a terrific woman. She passed when I was eight but I still try to make her proud,” he stated.

           “Oh, I’m so sorry for your loss.” Grisha cut in softly. “Well, it seems like she raised you well.” Levi smiled and continued to eat his dinner. “Eren, what about you? Have you finished your series yet?”

           The Fate hurriedly swallowed his food before answering his father. “Yes! I turned my manuscript in today before we came down. I think it’s a fair conclusion to the series.”

           “It’s about time, dear. You haven’t given me anything to speculate with,” Carla muttered just loud enough for her son to hear as she ate a forkful of vegetables.

           “Mom’s a rabid reader,” Eren explained as he caught Levi’s confused furrowed eyebrows. “She’s been pestering me at least once a month about how the book’s going.”

           “Oh hush, Eren!” Mrs. Jaeger hissed with a blushing face, much to the amusement of those sitting at the table.

           “Carla, this meal is truly fantastic,” Levi complimented as he placed his fork down, as full as he could be.

           “Thank you, Levi! Please, eat more!”

           “No, I couldn’t if I tried. I feel like a turkey on Thanksgiving, so darn stuffed.” The youngest Jaeger groaned at Levi’s joke as his parents chortled.

           “I guess that means you’re not hungry for dessert?” Levi shook his head and smiled before speaking again.

           “I do have an idea for the four of us, though. I believe there is a tree-lighting ceremony in town tonight around 9:30. I was going to invite Eren, but I’ll extend the invitation to everyone,” Levi suggested kindly.

           “That sounds perfect, Levi!” Eren accepted. “But it’s already 9, and we haven’t done presents yet…”

           “Nonsense, Eren!” Carla scolded. “Let’s do dinner now and then we’ll go to the ceremony.” As the mother stared at her son, he began to snicker quietly. “What is it?”

           “You mean do presents. You said dinner…”

           “For God’s sake, Eren, you better not complain when Santa’s left you nothing but coal.”

           “Let’s go~,” Eren merely whined as he shot up from the table and dragged both his mother and Levi to the sitting room where their Christmas tree was standing. There weren’t many gifts underneath it, but that didn’t seem to faze Eren in the slightest. “Quickly if we’re going to make the ceremony, guys!” Slowly, Grisha walked into the room, and Eren couldn’t help himself any longer. He dashed under the tree and grabbed each present before chucking them to their rightful owners.

           Grisha had gotten Carla a new apron that read “World’s Best Everything” and she gave him a new pair of sleek, black skates. They shared a brief kiss in thanks and turned to the newest couple to share in the tradition. Eren thrust his present into Levi’s arms and looked away quickly as the god unwrapped it. Sitting in a black box, was a crisply ironed red bow tie, just a hint darker than the several Levi owned.

           “It’s perfect, Eren,” Levi whispered as he immediately slipped it around his neck to tie with deft fingers. “I-I have something for you too. I know the first time around there were some…obstacles, to say the least, but now it’s just us, and I want to do this right.” Levi sunk down onto one knee and reached into his back pocket to pull out a small white box. He tried not to look at anyone other than Eren, but he smiled at Carla’s excited punches towards Grisha. “I bet you know what this is already, and I’ve declared my love to you countless times, but what’s one more? You’re my sunlight and lifeline, Eren. I want nothing more than to be the same to you, a constant that you can think of when we’re apart. I’m already the happiest being alive simply by being by your side, but would you please do me this incredible honor of becoming my husband?” The god opened the ring box to reveal a white gold band with a small but simple cut of a teal Apatite rock. Though it seemed like an ordinary gem to Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger, Eren recognized it immediately.

           It was the rock that Levi had picked up when they were both fifteen in Aegae and promised to Eren that if he were to marry anyone with it, it would be him.

           Tears swelled in indescribable eyes as Eren shakily gave his left hand and accepted the ring. “ _Naí (yes)._ I will. I will a thousand times! My answer is yes in every single way,” he croaked before wiping his eyes and pulling Levi into a chaste but loving kiss.

           “My little boy’s getting married!” Carla sobbed happily onto Grisha’s shoulder. “Our little boy! We have to take pictures of this moment right now!”

           “Wait, no!” Eren gasped as he parted from his kiss with Levi. “The ceremony! We’ll miss the lighting if we don’t leave now!”

           “I’ll drive if-“Levi offered with a wide smile.

           “Nonsense!” Grisha interrupted. “This is your night, I’ll do it.” The group of four each shuffled out the door and into Grisha’s BMW, each person wearing a happy grin.

           As Grisha drove down the unusually foggy road, Eren closed his eyes and leaned his head onto Levi’s shoulder. “I’m so happy right now, nothing can ruin this moment.” The god suddenly stiffened and grasped Eren’s hand tightly.

           “Visibility is practically zero, I can’t see a damn thing,” Grisha cursed as he squinted at the road ahead. “I’m not even sure where we are.”

           “Well, I’m trying going slower. Maybe we’ll be able to see a light? I think there’s a 4-way intersection nearby,” Carla reassured.

           “Levi?” Eren asked as he gazed at the other. His Christmas wear shimmered back into his typical godly clothes with the exception of his bowtie. Now it was the dark red tie Eren gave him only ten minutes ago. The human’s eyes trailed up until they bore into the god’s; they suddenly seemed so ancient and somber. “What’s-“

           Levi, God of War, sat as still as a statue and watched painfully as the car and the humans in it were suddenly hit by a car on the driver’s side. The BMW skidded to the right before it was rammed again by another, bigger vehicle, this time on the passenger’s side. Levi flinched as he felt warm blood whip against his pale face. Once the car finally came to a stop, Levi looked around at the carnage. Carla was thrown forward against the dashboard and windshield. Red streamed from her head, and Levi gritted his teeth. He glanced and sighed as he saw Grisha in the same condition as his wife. Finally, Levi forced himself to stare down in his lap, where most of Eren’s blood was pooling. The human with once bright eyes and a warm, beating heart stared up at him with glassy eyes that clearly were surprised.

           Levi brushed a hand through Eren’s hair once before he teleported out of the car, landing next to a tall blond man who stood across from the wreckage, shrouded in fog. “We need to go now if we hope to make it in time to fight on Eren’s behalf in front of the Council.”

           “Very well,” Levi murmured, never once taking his eyes off the backseat of the car.

           “Don’t worry, Levi, someone will find them. This fog will dissipate the moment we leave, and those on their way to that ceremony will pass the accident. Did you remove any trace of yourself from the scene?” Erwin asked.

           “I’m not worried about that; I’m concerned about Eren.  Also, I think we’ll have a better chance of getting Eren back if we make his parents immortal as well. They have fantastic records, and I don’t doubt that they’d make great gods.” The war god sighed and took a deep breath before he forced himself to focus on the mission at hand. “It’s just a suggestion. Either way, there is no trace of godly interference here. We are free to go.” Erwin placed a comforting hand on Levi’s shoulder before tightening his grip. With a soft _pop!,_ the two deities vanished into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave a comment:) and Happy New Year again!


	11. A Wish Upon a Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's hoping on one thing: that the Council brings back Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random updates!!!!! Hopefully your Monday wasn't as shitty as mine so here's a lil chappie of sunshine! (kinda) oh and I have no idea what happened with the formatting here so I apologize in advance if it irks you!
> 
> Next update might not be for a little bit, i really need to focus on some other works and school :(
> 
> Enjoy your chappie~ (beta-ed by the best person ever, dulled_chrome)

Erwin and Levi silently appeared in the Hall of Eternity. The hall itself was not grand, although large and made of solid gold. Cherubs lined ceiling towards the room before the two deities. Levi glanced around in awe; in all his time as an immortal, he had never been to this hall or its very important, large, granite door.  
  
         "Levi!" Erwin barked. Immediately the raven snapped to attention, forgetting the glamour around him. "Listen to me. If you follow the plan I told you on the way here, all will go well."  
  
         "You're the one arguing for him," Levi hissed.  
  
         "But you are the one to convince them." Erwin checked his watch and frowned. "We need to go before his time frame closes out. Let's go." The blond stepped forward and tapped the stone door lightly. From his feather light touch, the door began to swing open. Levi gasped quietly as he gazed at the giant chamber revealing itself.  
  
         The chamber was huge. He estimated that the entire Acropolis could fit inside at least twice. It took the shape of a giant circle and rose several meters above them. The entire chamber seemed to be made of pure silver, and the room crackled in its energy. Rings upon rings of seats were piled high and filled with figures hooded with dark blue cloaks. Their hoods concealed their faces, but their ungodly silence unnerved him. With a silent intake, Levi remembered an old story from his birth mother about the gods.

“ _O anónymos,”_ Levi breathed out. “The Anonymous…” If he remembered correctly, they were cloaked gods who lived even before the Titans. They alone were the reason of everything that happened in the universe, while the Fates took their guidelines and created the intricacies of the actions of every living thing. To actually be in their presence… A shudder tore through the war god’s body.

  
         **_Tick_**.

         Levi's eyes snapped to the center of the room, to a large circle without any seats or cloaked beings. Just under the surface of the floor, there was a large clock. The hand counting seconds barely moved as Levi watched carefully. He did notice however, the beginning of brightly lit, white wisps rise from the center of the clock. A small orb began to take shape from the wisps, brightening the room and making cackles of energy. As the orb continued to grow, more wisps, these ones blue and golden brown, began to rise. With each centimeter the orbs increased, Levi felt even more drawn to them. He stopped at the feeling of a hand on his chest.

        Silver eyes met clever blue and immediately the war god straightened himself out. He had to get control of himself before Zackley caught on...

        "Shit!" Levi swore quietly. "Erwin!" The blond turned to his smaller companion with a raised brow. He grabbed his hand and began to tap out a message in Morse code, one of his favorite contributions to humans _. "Zackley will see me and forget about making whoever I vouch for a god. What are we going to do?"_ __  
  
Erwin grinned and flipped Levi's hand before tapping out a quick response and letting go of his hand. "Don't worry, I've taken care of it." The blond began to stride into the room, the heels his formal black shoes clacking loudly with each step. "Good evening Lord Zackley, Fate Mikasa, and Fate Armin," the god of destruction reverently announced with a bow to each respectively. Levi quickly followed behind him, careful not to look Zackley in the eye, and bowed to each deity. Directly in front of them in thrones even more exquisite than Zackley's, Fates Armin and Mikasa were perched silently. They gazed with all-knowing, all-seeing, ancient eyes at the three glowing orbs in the center of the room as their hands flawlessly worked to weave destiny after destiny. Though they were a powerful duo, even Levi could feel that their aura was off; without Eren, they were weak. The thought angered the war god, made determination course through him. "Three souls are here tonight. I believe it would be beneficial to us to make them immortal gods." There was no murmur of debate among the spirits, only a deafening silence.

**_Tock_**.

          "You have until the third tick to convince the Council as to why they should become gods," Armin spoke. “Lord Zackley is not with us today. His Highest is dealing with an escaped Titan. We, the Fates and the Anonymous, shall continue on without.” His voice rang out in the silence; the power behind his small words was overwhelmingly crushing.

          "Thank you for hearing my plea. I hope that his Highest may return safely and unharmed. This," Erwin began by gesturing to the souls, "is a family who I have been observing while I was on Earth. They are good people who lived good lives. I believe if we immortalize them, they can become gods who protect the concept of family. I've seen the way humans live with their children now and it needs to be improved. We have no gods with enough spare time to go about the world, helping random people and their children."

          "Your intentions are pure, Erwin, but why these people? You haven't given proof," Armin questioned.

          "My proof is their legacy. The mother and father were open-minded, educated, creative people who loved and supported their only son through thick and thin. They did not spread any message of hate and distrust towards any specific group of people and were loved by the community. The father was a doctor who opened a small free clinic to help treat some of the poorer families in his suburb. The mom was a helpful companion who made pottery and other such things. She was the one to ingrain such morals into their child and had enough love in her heart for all who needed her. The son was a writer. Even after his books rose to popularity, he promoted change in society with them and then put some of the profits into helping his parents retire and bought them a new house in the woods where they dreamed of living for so long." Erwin paused and met Armin's eyes before he spoke next. "These people are not our enemy but our friends." Armin blinked slowly, no different than how he previously did, but the message got across. "We must accept them for the good of mankind."

       **_Tick_**.

       "That was a nice speech Erwin," an Anonymous commented as they sat back. Their voice was impossible to describe. There was no way to tell if it was high or low; it merely was a sound that Levi managed to understand. "Very well thought up. However, you still have demonstrated no proof of this family other than your word. I believe you have no reason to lie but it's not enough. We must know them inside and out. Perhaps I should play their memories out..."

         Levi began to panic as the Anonymous raised the option of watching Eren's memories. They wouldn't have time to watch it all but most importantly, they would see Eren's memories of Levi. The minute his undercut would appear, the minute Eren had no chance of becoming immortal.  
         Erwin however remained lax and calm. "I have brought Lord Levi with me.” Erwin turned to Levi and stuck his arm out, showing him off. “He observed the family along with me.

        Erwin backed behind the raven and rested a hand by his shoulder. "Very well then, Levi. You are in a godly Court and take part as a witness to this immortality hearing. Do not lie, or the consequences will be costly," the Anonymous declared quietly; their voice was quiet as a whisper, yet it still rang through the room. They sat up straighter and their hood was directed towards Levi. "How do you see the family?"

         "I see them the same as Erwin.” Levi announced. "The wife was an incredible woman, always so compassionate and caring. She loved everyone she met like they were her own kid," Levi truthfully spoke. Carla was truly a blessing upon mankind. "She was a treasure along with her husband. That man saved many with his medical research and advancements. He had several free clinics as well to tend to all. As for their son, he was the cutest little boy, so aggressive but playful."

          "Aggressive?" Armin pondered.

          "It wasn't his fault. He was born into a violent world. He was raised properly and lovingly, enough so that by the time he was ten he managed to learn how to use his aggressive energy towards positive goals. He became a big writer, making thousands and still helped others," Levi finished.

          "You speak highly of the boy," another Anonymous interjected. "Why?”

“His actions throughout his life were admirable,” Levi answered simply. “Any human at his age in the 21st century should have his guidance.”

“I think otherwise,” the Anonymous declared. “I believe that you want the boy for yourself. Are you not Levi, the criminalized war god bearing the punishment of three millennia separation from your significant other?”

            Levi’s eyes widened in astonishment as he listened to the quiet yet booming voice of the Anonymous. “Y-you think-?”

            “Answer. Are you not?”

            “I am, but-“Levi began in an agitated tone.

            “Enough,” the Anonymous cut off. “You want this family, this boy, to fulfill your sexual desires, not for the good of humankind. Anonymous alike, let us send these souls to the void to be reborn again in their granted times.”

            “THAT IS NOT TRUE!” Levi roared furiously. His temper had _exploded._ “My business is mine alone, so take your filthy robed hands from it. _How_ _dare you speak to me about my Eren like that?_ ” he fumed. “To suggest, to even think that I would betray him for another… I believe this family is good for humankind because they are worthy souls; I’d venture to say even more than yours. If any soul is to be cast into the pit, it should be yours. Defiling a union as beautiful and pure as mine with Eren…” Levi’s fists were clenched tightly as he forced himself not to unleash his true anger towards the Anonymous figure.

            The room was silent.

            There was no breath.

            No blink.

            No heart beating.

            Not even a flutter of eyelashes.

Nothing.

And yet, the silence was deafening. Levi could not hear a single thing other than the pulsing energy and power surging through his humanoid form.

  
**_Tock_**.

             "I'm afraid it's time to decide their fate," Armin ordered. Levi glanced up as his anger dissipated with his words, replaced instead with fear. This was the moment he'd waited so very long for.  "If they become gods, what are their duties to be?"

             "The parents will become new gods: the gods of family. As for their son, his aggressive streak is troublesome; therefore he will be taken under my wing. My job is no easy task, and an assistant will help ease the flow of Earthly destruction," Erwin spoke up. The Fate nodded and glanced at the other Fate. Their eyes met and a wordless conversation was held.

The muteness between the pair, the Anonymous, and the low deities was painstaking. Levi swallowed hard and stared longingly at Eren’s luminous soul.

            "The decision has been made.” A rasping voice choked out from beneath a blue robe. Levi snapped his attention to the Anonymous that spoke. They carried an aura that Levi was all too familiar with.

The aura of death.

“No. No, no, no, NO!” Levi shouted while he ran in front of the glowing souls. He spread his arms out, creating a shield with his body. “You can’t do this! They must be gods! They have to become immortal; it’s the only way!” The Anonymous deity was suddenly mere centimeters away from Levi.

“Stand aside. These souls are to be removed, and I shall do so,” they hissed.

“You’ll have to kill me too then,” Levi spat back. The Anonymous paused briefly before they began to raise their hand. Levi felt his life force waver slightly and he swallowed.

“ _Stási. (Stop.)”_ An old but rich voice with a heavy accent ordered. Levi’s eyes widened as he recognized the voice; he had not heard it since Eren’s banishment. A sudden gust of wind blew about the chamber, letting out a soft whine. The Anonymous figure dropped their hand and moved their head in the voice’s direction. Standing next to Armin was Mikasa. Her aura radiated throughout the room, breaking over each deity like waves on a beach. “Remove yourselves from the souls, Anonymous and Levi. Time is short.” The robed immortal moved slowly away from Levi as the latter stepped away from the spirits behind him. Mikasa withdrew her pale and slender fingers from the strands of existence, stopping time itself, and glided from her seat elegantly towards the center of the clock.

“My Lady Fate!” an Anonymous interrupted. “You cannot; the family-!“ Their undetectable voice was silenced with one glare from the goddess.  
              "You are not to cross a Fate, Anonymous,” Mikasa ordered. “It is woven; the Jaeger family will become gods with or without permission."

“ _Eláte mazí mas, eláte mazí mas, na xypnísei. (Join us, join us, awaken.) Poté xaná den tha pései i psychí sou (Never again will your soul fall),”_ the black haired Fate chanted with arms extended to the three glowing balls of light. As she chanted, Levi watched keenly as the balls glowed brighter and brighter. “ _Katópin diatagís ton Moirón, afxánontai kai na apodechtheí to kathíkon sas tis ypiresías, Eren Jaeger!” (By order of the Fates, rise and accept your duty, Eren Jaeger!)_  


It was if the God of War fell into a trance as he stared at the scene in front of him; the room could have crumbled and Zackley barge in behind him but he could not bring himself to care. With fixated eyes on the brightest soul he’d ever seen, Levi watched as one small white dot drifted down and landed on the top of the levitating orb. It was as small as a piece of lint and clung just as tight. Another white fuzz drifted down, then another. And another. As if a swarm suddenly appeared, the small dots enveloped the young spirit; there were so many, Levi could no longer see Eren’s inner rays. Levi squinted as the dots begin to shine and with a small shock, he realized they were not dots but rather stars. The stars swirled as bursts of blue, green, yellow, and brown begin to let through.

            Levi couldn’t help but smile as he observed. The stars around the soul grew in both number and size. There were so many that fell, Levi stopped counting after 20,000. The mass of cosmic material in front of him began to twitch as it began the final step. The stars elongated into two arms and legs, stretched to form a torso, and gathered at the top to form a head. Slowly, the light of the several thousand stars started to fade as if something was masking their glow. The swirls of blues and yellows were veiled beneath newly formed, soft, tan skin. Delicate, chestnut brown locks blew gently underneath a gold laurel as each strand came into being. Closed eyes and eyebrows took their rightful place on his face along with slightly parted lips and a sharp nose. Levi glanced at the other’s long, toned arms adorned with gold bracelets and gasped again when his sight landed on the white gold band with a teal Apatite stone on his left hand, just where he left it. White garments draped over his body in luscious folds, creating a toga.

Eren Jaeger, God of Fate, slowly began to open his eyes. Levi could see galaxies in those completely blue, green, yellow, and white spotted eyes before Eren blinked and they reverted back to normal. The new god blinked again and took a testing step forward. He let out a soft hiss and glared at the floor as his bare foot made contact with the ground.

            “ _Eínai krýo (It is cold)”_ Eren complained quietly. He moved his gaze up, taking in everything. Obviously he was in a chamber, but it was not one he ever knew. He couldn’t remember anything after asking Levi what was wrong-

            _Levi._  


            The thought of his betrothed filled Eren with warmth and happiness. He shook his head slightly and focused on what his eyes were registering. They trailed over Lord Erwin and a cloaked figure before landing on the short war god. He was smiling broadly while tears slowly trailed down his face. His arms were extended out slightly, like he wanted to approach him but couldn’t. What an idiot.

            Faster than the speed of light, Eren was in those arms, with his own wrapped tightly around Levi’s back. “Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi. I love you, my dear. I love you so much, oh my gods. I love you so much…” Eren crooned into his husband’s ear. “Thank you.”

            “I’ll do anything for you, Eren,” Levi managed through the tightness of his throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. I Wish They Had Listened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zackley perspective leads to new discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to leave for a month without updates and then update with this one that isn't long either. There's a lot of dialogue but this chappie intros the next arc! Thanks for sticking through with me! Also, please read the end notes; important stuff there!!!!!

_30 minutes earlier…_

    Zackley raced down to the great blue and green planet he ruled after Mitabi burst in the throne room with the news of a breach in Kólasi tou Theoú, the prison of the gods. It was there in the darkest corner of the sea that Pyxis had released to him that he forced the Titans to stay as isolated prisoners to the world they once ruled. The trip took less than a second and nearly instantaneously the King of Gods himself popped into existence at Hell’s doorstep. Water swirled around him but Zackley did not worry, instead, he opted to walk with confidence forward in the paralyzing black.

    While his eyes slowly adjusted to the black environment, Zackley briskly walked to his left. His steps on the pathway carved from the trench wall did not make a sound as he slowly strolled forward. He called out faintly, the deep voice piercing the silence. “Marlo…”

    The guard stiffened at the call of his name and immediately bowed once he recognized Zackley’s looming form. “L-Lord Zackley! To what do I have this unexpected honor?”

    “At ease boy,” the King sighed while eying the young god as he righted himself. He had a horribly shaped bowl cut that somehow managed not to float about his head as he moved and a proud nose slightly smaller than Annie’s. “I want you to take me to the escaped Titan’s cage. Any evidence will help us locate where they might have gone.”

    “Um, there are no escapees, Your Highness. I just patrolled no more than five minutes ago,” Marlo answered hesitantly.

    “No that can’t be. My advisors specifically told me that Erwin had spotted a Titan-like demon while he rounded the Earth.”

    Marlo furrowed his brow and rubbed at the non-existent stubble on his chin. “I can search again?”

    “Yes,” Zackley confirmed, a small seed of fear taking root in his gut. “I’m ordering every guard you have available to search this entire vicinity top to bottom. I want every corner, every crevice, even each crack of stone inspected. We cannot allow any of these demons to escape.”

    Marlo nodded and gave a strong salute before running into the massive, black prison behind him. The prison itself was nothing more than tunnels and small cells carved in the earthen wall. The only advantage it had was that the waters constantly surrounding the inmates slowly drained them of their powers. Zackley slowly stepped inside, each sense heightened to scope out lurking dangers. The corridor he entered was not lined with cells yet it led to no other passageways either. Something did not seem right, though… Marlo was nowhere to be seen though he could hear the siren indicating a loose demon.

_“Ah… You do not disappoint me Lord Zackley. That is your new title, am I right?”_ a chilling voice swam through the King’s mind. The dark but alluring voice was one that he could never forget. After all, it was the same one that called him to immortality’s grip.

_“Do you remember me now? Yes, yes I would expect nothing less from my predecessor,”_ it continued. _“Do tell me, how is this miserable planet and its inhabitants? Any new humans ripe for godhood?”_ The temperature of the corridor began to rapidly fall as Zackley sauntered forward. He remained silent, determined not to answer quite yet. _“Come now Darius, you can speak to your master, or are we equals in your eyes?”_

    Zackley grit his teeth in disgust at the sound of his name flowing from the tongue of a demon but came to a stop in front of a large, barred, cage door. “I have no master nor desire to see us as equals, Beast. Let me cut straight to the point; what Titan did you order to escape?”

_“So I see you’re still resilient as ever. Fantastic. However to answer your question, I for once have done nothing wrong,”_ the King of Titans answered. Zackley huffed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair roughly while glaring at Beast.

    “Bullshit.” The large, hairy demon laughed briefly and narrowed its red eyes.

_“True unless this is not the answer you seek.”_

    “My sources told me that a Titan escaped and I won’t leave until I cram it back into its cage,” Zackley demanded and clenched his fist.

_“Hmm, sources you say? How good are they really?_

    “What are you-“

_“Can you trust them?”_ The King of the gods furrowed his brow at the demonic Titan for a moment before nearly stumbling over his words.

    “Yes, of course, I can trust them. I know what you’re doing Beast; you want me to doubt my loyal subjects.” He shouted at the Titan fiercely but that deep-rooted seed of fear within him began to grow, its branches spreading doubts and worries through his body.

_“How are you so sure? Ever since you heard that glorious prophecy three millennia ago, every action you’ve made has been to try and delay it. I know if I watched my King begin to make cruel decisions without care or proper reason like you did with those younglings in the 104th Legion, I’d rally behind another.”_ Beast twisted in his too small cage until he could sit facing Zackley properly. His eyes were radiating a sinister but dim red glow as his mouth seemed permanently stretched in a wide smile.

    “Without my actions, both Legions would have died three millennia ago,” he justified.

_“Oh yes, you are right but do your gods know that? It’s too late for you; the prophecy will prevail and you shall lose any semblance of power,”_ Beast proclaimed with a laugh.

    “Enough of this,” the other deity ordered. “I digressed from my purpose; where is the escaped Titan?”

_“I do not know of any escaped Titan. We are-“_ Beast paused and sniffed the water. It cackled and pop with unbridled energy as it swirled through the cage. _“Ah, it’s beginning.”_

    “What are you-“ Zackley also paused midsentence as he shuddered with godly energy. “Damn them; this was a ploy.” He turned heel and began storm down the corridor, fear warping his stomach and nearly making him sick. That much godly energy at once could only be used in one process, one he forbade a century ago: the creation of gods.

_“I will be seeing you soon Darius! Remember my words of wisdom,”_ Beast shouted to him with a loud cackle.

    The siren in the prison still rang loud and shrill, sparking wails of protest from its inmates. The King of Gods ignored it all in favor of finding the exit.

    “Lord Zackley! Lord Zackley!” a voice shouted behind him. The King turned briefly and watched Marlo call his name again.

    “What is it, I have to leave.”

    “We just completed the rounds and couldn't find any missing prisoners. What would you like me to do?”

    “Find Rico. She should be guarding two other high-security prisoners in the heavens. I want you to help transfer them here immediately,” Zackley ordered before he frowned and vanished from Marlo’s sight with a quiet pop. Marlo stood there in slight shock as he registered the magnitude of Zackley’s request.

    “Y-yessir,” he murmured and turned to begin his mission. As he turned, his silver eyes met light amber ones in a collision. “Oh sorry Hannah, my bad,” he apologized to the other deity.

    “It’s alright. May I ask where you’re going in such a hurry? I mean, we just finished rounds,” the ginger politely questioned as she brushed her shirt off. 

    “Lord Zackley just sent me on a mission! I have to go to Rico and move some prisoners here. Maybe if he notices my job well done, I’ll get to leave this place-“ Marlo was cut short as Hannah suddenly grabbed his neck tightly with unknown strength. He clawed at her hand in vain and rasped out a question. “W-what the hell?”

_“You won’t get promoted by spilling secrets so easily,”_ a different, aloof voice hissed from Hannah’s mouth. Marlo watched in shock as once amber colored eyes suddenly shone a bright red. “The name’s Abnormal but you may know me better as the shape-shifting Titan,” they introduced. He couldn't pry his eyes away from Hannah’s face as it slowly began to grow a larger forehead, a pronounced nose, and a longer face. The freckles that once peppered her face melted away, leaving no trace of past blemishes. Her hair shortened to an unflattering bowl cut and faded into a shiny black. Marlo cried out as he stared at his unwanted twin.

    “N-no!”

_“Thanks for the information but I'll take it from here,”_ Abnormal replied with a smile and tightened their grip before a loud snap rang through the air. They dropped Marlo's body carelessly into the nearest cell as they strutted out of the prison, free for the first time in an eon. _“Next stop, Rico Bresenska.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what did you think? What do you think will happen? 
> 
> Also, I'm starting a new fic soon hopefully in March. It's a Hogwarts! AU called Crossed Wands and my favorite cliché, enemies to friends to lovers. In it, they are all in their seventh year of Hogwarts and ready for a challenging yet simple year but it all changes when a new transfer student to Slytherin house with dark black hair, piercing eyes with glares, smarts, and a skill set that rivals the best seeker in the school, Eren, comes to Hogwarts. Naturally, the two square off at nearly every venue they can, at least until they're approached with an ultimatum: Levi must help tutor Eren or they'll face detention every weekend and lose quidditch training time.  
> Keep your eye out for it and check my tumblr out for possible fanarts of the fic before it's released.


	13. I Wish to Be Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are always running for the thrill of it, thrill of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO TREMENDOUSLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT  
> Holy shit I feel so bad!! This was originally gonna be a doozy but it was taking wayyy to much time so I cut it in half. I'm not going to say that this won't happen again because it probably will... I have AP tests to study for so my weekend writing time has been greatly reduced. Hopefully, there will be frequent updates towards the middle of May. 
> 
> Ok, go read~

"Rico, how can you sleep at night knowing all of the injustice Zackley rules over with?" Petra pleaded from the small metal room she was imprisoned in.

"I don't sleep."

"Stop Petra," Hanji ordered from across the diving wall between herself and Petra. "It does us no good to reason with monsters."

"Ouch. I'm hurt," the white-haired deity drawled. Rico sat on a stool across from the shackled goddesses, her eyes narrow and uncaring through her glasses.

"But surely there's another reason then you support Zackley? Are you selfish enough to place your own desires over the other gods' wellbeing?" Petra tried again.

"Yes, I am. I know if Erwin betrays me after his assumption to the throne, he'll be a hypocrite and a liar like our current King. So I'll play to get my best card now and keep it later," she explained. "I don't care how this all turns out as long as I get what I want." Hanji grit her teeth and glared at Rico from the corner of her eye.

"You are disgraceful."

"Perhaps," Rico murmured. "Now both of you, shut the hell up." As Hanji opened her mouth to retort, she was silenced by a loud crash. Rico immediately jumped at the ready, long black iron duel swords materializing in her grasp. A tall boy with black hair styled in a pristine bowl cut stumbled into the room with his hands up.

"I'm looking for Lord Rico? Is she here?" He asked.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Rico cautiously questioned but still kept her swords drawn.

"My name is Marlo Freudenberg. I was sent by Lord Zackley himself to-" he began.

"Wait," Rico shouted and within the same moment, she crossed the room to clamp her hand over his mouth. "Don't release your credentials in front of the prisoners. Follow me, we'll talk outside."

Rico led them outside the door of the isolated prison cells and into a dark hallway. "Alright what is this about?" she demanded while tucking her swords away into the belt loops of her pants.

"Lord Zackley ordered me to help escort you and the prisoners to Kólasi tou Theoú," Marlo reported with a solemn salute. Rico furrowed her brow at his story.

"I don't need any help. I can handle these two on my own," she said, ready to dismiss him.

"Can you handle a Titan?" Abnormal's sinister voice slipped out. Rico's hands flew to her waist to grab her weapons but the Titan was faster, pinning her to the wall by her neck.

"Who...the fuck...are you?" Rico gasped while clawing at the thick, powerful hand at her neck.

"You all will know soon enough," Abnormal murmured in her ear. "Now, I have to look convincing for my part to work, yes? Be a good girl and look at me."

Rico swore as suddenly a stronger pull forced her eyes down to face the ancient deity. Immediately the monstrosity's skin began to change. The dark bowl cut lengthened into white hair that fell just past a smaller cheek. The fingers holding Rico to the wall shortened and thinned but remained strong as did the rest of "Marlo's" body.

Almost as soon as it started, the transformation ended. "Ah, a complete genetic look alike," Abnormal flaunted. "Oops, forgot these," they said through Rico's voice and snapped their fingers. A pair of glasses instantly rested on their nose and was strapped to their head. "Now I'm perfect."

"Your plans will fail," Rico spluttered in vain. "Zackley will-"

"Zackley will be dead, sweetheart. The Titans will rule again." With those final parting words, Abnormal squeezed tighter on Rico's neck until a loud _pop!_ resonated. They quickly grabbed the swords from Rico's belt loops and tucked them into their own. The goddess fell limp and Abnormal tossed her body over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Showtime." The imposter ran inside the room in an agitated manner and dropped Rico to the floor.

"What the hell?" Hanji immediately asked at the arrival of two Rico's.

"This one was a shape-shifter. They came in disguised as Marlo and tried to jump my body," Abnormal answered through Rico's usual aggressive tone. "That being said, we need to leave now. I can't have my prison being infiltrated with Zackley-knows how many others." 

"How do we know that you're not the shape-shifter?" Petra demanded as she crept back slowly.

"A shape-shifter takes on its victim's form, not abilities. If you'd like I could make your worst nightmares become your reality just so that you know it's me," Rico sneered.

The auburn haired goddess narrowed her eyes but willingly extended her hand. Rico darted forward and reached through the bars of Petra's cell to grasp her hand. She clamped a gold chain to the goddess's wrist and dragged her forward roughly. Petra remained silent save for a soft grunt as she was harshly slammed against the bars.

            “Oi, easy there,” Hanji protested on Petra’s behalf.

            “Shut up and raise your damn hand,” Rico ordered. Hanji glared but obeyed the order and Rico clamped the other end of the golden handcuffs to the goddess.

            “Are we taking the other Titan?” Petra voiced with hesitance.

            “Probably should.” Rico bent down to quickly sling the other body over her shoulder without much care. “Alright, let’s go.” She touched the golden chain and began to murmur an incantation. The precious metal suddenly turned a bright blue and the room trembled. “The trip will take approximately 12 seconds. If you try to use your powers to escape, the handcuffs will kill you,” Rico shouted with upturned lips. “Now then, to Kólasi tou Theoú!” The room was illuminated with a bright burst of white and pale blue then darkness once the deities were no longer inside.

_Simultaneously in the Hall of Eternity…_

            Levi pressed his face into Eren’s neck that thrummed with unreleased energy as he kept their embrace. There was nothing that could ruin this moment they were sharing. Levi ran his hands around Eren’s arms, his fluffy hair, his laurel, his armbands, and finally his face as they adjusted to touch their foreheads together. He had to make sure that this wasn’t in his head, that he wasn’t going crazy in helpless longing. He had to _feel_ Eren, hold him close, and not let him slip from his fingers ever again. Gray eyes met oceanic blue and Levi couldn’t help but tear up slightly.

            “Levi?” Eren murmured quietly. “What’s wrong?”

            “I just,” the war god sniffled and cracked a wide smile. “I can’t believe you’re back. You’re here with me and this is all _real_. _You’re_ _real._ After all this time, all these plans, you’re really back with me. _”_

“Of course I’m real,” Eren laughed, his voice as light and refreshing as a cool summer breeze. “I was a human and I died in your arms but I’m here with you now. Granted you can’t feel my heart beating but you can feel my energy, my presence right?” Eren wrapped his arms just above the small of Levi’s back and pulled him closer, his bracelets jingling slightly as the brushed each other. “I’m here. _Se agapó (I love you)._ ”

            “ _S 'agapó pára polý (I love you too),”_ Levi whispered, just loud enough that Eren would hear.

            “Eren?” an uncertain voice called out from behind the pair, bringing them back to their surroundings. The brunet turned to stare in awe at his parents. Carla’s skin was practically glowing a deep tan color, much darker than Eren remembered and her hair was a comforting chocolate brown that flowed to about the middle of her back and in luscious curls. Her eyes were still bright, golden brown and managed to keep their softness and warmth. Grisha stood next to her, awe painting his features as he took in his new surroundings. His hair was cut significantly shorter than normal; it was parted to the left and seemed to come loosely to an end at the top of his nape instead of his normal, neat ponytail.

            “Mom! Dad!” Eren shouted happily and abruptly tore himself from Levi’s arms to run to them. He wrapped his arms around the confused new deities and held them close for a moment. “I can’t believe you’re here too. I thought it was just me,” Eren admitted with a chuckle.

            “What are you talking about Eren? Where are we?” Grisha asked with furrowed brows.

            “We are all dead and now are gods. I’m not the son you thought I was; I am Eren Jaeger God of Fate and my husband Levi is the God of War. My spirit was reincarnated-“Eren rambled.

            “Eren, wait! You need to let them process a little,” Levi called out with a huff of laughter. The brunet stopped and looked at his once human parents; their eyes were nearly bugging out of their skulls and mouths hanging open in shock. Carla pressed a hand against the bottom of her lip and kept her eyes trained on Eren while Grisha breathed rapidly and began to pat down his body.

"So you're a... I gave birth to a... What?" Carla muttered in shock. "I don't understand this at all...”

"And I'm afraid we don't have the time to explain," Erwin cut in. "Eren, Levi; as we speak I am certain that Zackley will have ordered the relocation of Petra and Hanji. Annie is busy dealing with a sudden influx of demons so she cannot assist you. I'm putting my faith in you two to bring back our goddesses." Eren pulled himself from his parents’ clingy arms and crossed the floor once more to stand with Levi. 

"Where do you think they're going?" Levi asked.

"Most likely Kólasi tou Theoú. It is the most secure facility we have." 

"Lord Erwin," Mikasa spoke firmly. "Armin and I will come along-" 

"No, you will not. We cannot allow for the remaining Fates to leave the Braid. Without your guidance, anything is possible and Chaos would resume reign: actions without consequences or actions with disproportionate consequences. I won't allow such a thing to occur." The ordinarily silent goddess pursed her lips in slight agitation but nodded her head.

            “Now, are you two ready? You must free them,” Erwin questioned again with a grave seriousness.

            “Levi and I can take on any god that tries to go against us,” Eren promised and slowly wrapped his fingers around Levi’s. “We won’t fail.”

            “I would hope not,” the blond chuckled without humor. Go now, I don’t want to lose this window of surprise.” Levi nodded and clutched Eren’s hand while turning to face him.

            “Hang on tight and remember to stay alert. If they’re traveling at the same speed, we’ll be able to see them.” Eren gave a quick nod and allowed Levi to initiate their movement. The air crackled with energy, making the ends of their hair stand, and Eren found himself away from the large chamber and instead in a tube of sorts. Surrounding the pair was nothing but streaks of white and pale blue flashes. Arcs of yellows and even red danced through spontaneously and tried their best to distract the brunet but Eren forced himself to stay on task. He glanced about, seeking another group but found none.

            Although the trip felt at least a minute long, Eren knew it only took an instant. “Where are we?” the Fate questioned. The hallway they stumbled in was dark and lined with cells. Eren looked at the cells with uncertainty, their depths were unknown to him. Just because he couldn’t make out a single outline of a Titan didn’t mean they weren’t there.

            “I brought us to the inside of the prison, past security and the Titan cells. The ones you’re looking at are all cells for gods. I’ve only been here once but that was a long, long time ago. Stay close to me,” Levi ordered. The other didn’t need to be told twice. They walked silently down the impossibly darkening hallway slow and cautious, their footsteps echoing as they stepped on the tough tile. Levi paused for a moment to reach behind his suit jacket and pulled out a short, black pistol. “You should arm yourself too, Eren,” he warned in a voice lower than a whisper. Eren held out his hand and relished in the feeling of power coursing through his body to his hand. A small, bone-white bow materialized in his hand along with cobalt blue arrows slung around his back. He reached to pluck an arrow and nocked it into place.

            “I’m ready,” Eren quietly grunted. They continued to walk down the hall, going off little more than the white of Eren’s bow. Levi took another step forward but stopped immediately.

            “Did you hear that? Listen, it sounds like a cat.” Eren strained his ears and grinned in excitement at the faint mewls.

            “You think it’s one of Hanji’s?”

            “Definitely. Come on, let’s follow the sounds.” The cat mewls got louder the further Eren and Levi went. They tore down the hall, feet slapping loudly against the tile and leaving thunderous echoes. The hall of cells forked but they didn’t hesitate to take the left passage. The floor changed from tile to loosely packed dirt. The pair slid slightly at the switch but paid it no mind as they pushed forward.

            “H-Hello? Is someone coming?” A feeble voice called out.

            “Hanji? Is that you?” Levi hesitated.

            “Levi? Yes! It’s me, Hanji! Help me!” she shouted eagerly. The pair of gods ran down the long corridor until they finally tripped on an outstretched arm. Levi fell to the ground with a curse but quickly scrambled up to help his friend. Eren regained his stance and watched the hall for any signs of Rico.

            Levi turned his attention to Hanji’s face. She was bleeding golden ichor from some of the scratches on her cheek and underneath her goggle-glasses. Levi could make out a deep bruise formulating on her lower left cheek near her jaw and clenched his fist. “What happened? Where’s Petra?”

            “Rico separated us but I can lead you to her cell. As for what happened, I can tell you on the way. We have to hurry, the bitch isn’t going to stay away for long,” the goddess warned.

            “Alright, that’s a good idea. Stand back from the bars,” Levi ordered. Hanji hastily scuttled back into the cell, spraying dirt up with each movement, as the war god planted his feet in the ground and took aim to the center of the bars. He slid his pointer finger to the trigger and pulled it twice, firing off the shots. Gold bullets shattered an invisible barrier and disintegrated while Hanji cheered.

            “Levi, almost done? We should go soon,” Eren advised.

            “I know but this door isn’t going to open itself,” the smaller god grunted through strained teeth as he grabbed hold of the barred door and pulled. The hinges squeaked loudly and finally popped from the tension. Levi stumbled back with the door for a moment before tossing it to his right and tucking his gun into his pants again. “Come on Hanji, lead the way so we can grab Petra and get out of here. “

            The goddess stood up and didn’t bother to brush the dirt off her clothes as she stretched her limbs and exited the cell. “Okay. Give me your gun Levi; I’m going to be in the front but I can’t make any weapons.” The war god nodded and he pulled the weapon out from his pants again.

            “Here. Now let’s go.” Hanji held the weapon in her hand, feeling the weight for only a moment before dashing down the hall. Eren and Levi tore after her, not even noticing the subtle drop of temperature and the feeling that something was off with the goddess.

            For as suddenly as she started running, Hanji stopped and looked to the wall. “It’s here!” she cried at an empty cell near the place that Eren and Levi started.  

            “Hanji, we already checked here,” Eren panted, slightly winded from the spontaneous sprint.

            “No, she’s in here. You and Levi need to project your godly presence; it should cause the barrier to slip up,” she whispered loudly with a grin. “Either that or you two can come touch the barrier. Actually yes, touch it. That way you won’t alert the Titans of godly interference here.” The other two shrugged, brushing off the odd explanation with Hanji’s natural strangeness, and stepped up to the bars. They pressed their hands against the outside of the bars and shuddered at the feeling of energy pulsing sporadically. They watched in amazement as the image flickered from an empty cell to one with people inside. With a _pop!_ the image of the empty cell faded into the true image: Petra was sitting on the floor with two unmoving bodies next to her.

            “Petra!” Eren shouted once he saw her. “Come over here, we’re going to get you out.”

            “No! RUN!” she screamed as he pointed to the deity behind them. “That’s not the real Hanji! It’s the shape-shifting Titan!”

            _Bang!_

            Levi crumpled to the ground, clutching his gut. “Levi!” Eren shouted and dropped to the ground to help him before he remembered the threat. Oceanic eyes met glowing white and a distorted smile.

“Ah, looks like the big and mighty God of War is as soft as they say,” a malevolent voice that did not match Hanji’s spoke. “Now, get in the cell, Eren, or I shoot Levi again.” Eren grit his teeth but slowly raised his hands and stepped back into the cell until he was next to Petra. “Good boy. Hmpf, you found yourself one submissive bitch, Levi,” the Titan laughed.

“Don’t…don’t you talk about my husband like that,” Levi hissed angrily from his place on the floor.

_Bang!_

Eren cried out as Levi was shot again by his own weapon, this time in the left of his chest. The raven didn’t let a sound out but Eren could tell from the tension in his shoulders that he wanted to scream out. “Ah ah, respect Levi. Don’t talk to your predecessor like that. I could do this all day but I have places to go.” The Titan with Hanji’s appearance smirked and tossed the gun to the ground carelessly. The sound of its clatter against the tile was nearly deafening in the silence. The Titan walked forward and pressed a heeled boot to Levi’s exposed chest wound.

“Fuck!” the god cursed harshly at the pain racing through his body.

“Ah that’s what I wanted to hear,” the Titan euphorically sighed as it pulled its boot off the god’s chest and proceeded to kick him towards the cell. A final, sharp kick to the gut sent Levi through the bar barrier and spitting up ichor. The moment Levi passed through, Eren and Petra dropped to his side to start applying pressure to his wounds.

“Be good, my little pets. When I’m reinstated, I’ll be sure to tell Beast to spare you all; I like your bodies,” the Titan, still nameless to them, laughed to itself before disappearing, remnants of malicious laughter still reverberating against the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: unknown BUT I can say with certainty that this fic is winding to a close soon O.O Maybe another 6 or so chapters?


	14. There Are No Wishes in Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. just... so sorry for the little hiatus. I am back now!! for a while too! (I hope) okay, go read~  
> TW: could be considered gore, could make a few people squeamish

            Deafening silence paired with piercing stares from cloaked superiors sent tingles down Mikasa’s spine but did nothing to calm her tumultuous thoughts. She remained still as a statue with the obvious exception of her hands, weaving without hindrance, and bore into Armin’s carefully guarded eyes. They had worked together without Eren long enough to speak through simple eye movements. Armin furrowed his thin eyebrows and frowned. His eyes flickered to the other trio of gods nearby and continued with a sharp shake of disapproval.

            “Armin. Mikasa,” Erwin’s deep voice called out, instantly drawing the Fates’ attention. “I am going to escort the Jaeger’s to Mike. I suggest that you two stay here in case Levi and Eren return with the others.” Armin glanced to his mute comrade before answering for the both of them.

            “As you wish.” Erwin nodded, pleased with the other’s response, and began to lead the confused new deities from the Hall. As the trio walked, the piercing stares moved with them, tracking their every movement until the large slab of granite slipped closed once again. The Hall quieted again before Armin spoke up again. “I don’t like your idea already.”

            “Hush,” Mikasa murmured. “You know damn well what is going to happen if we don’t act.”

            “Throwing this universe into an unnatural, lawless, chaotic state is not going to change predestination,” the shorter god argued.

            “Armin, you are fooling yourself by your own cunning,” Mikasa snapped. “Fate is not a one-way lane; it is a fork in a road. We know there are two paths to each decision. This particular one has two gravely different endings. You _know_ what will happen if we don’t act.”

            “Lest you forget that we ourselves _are_ Fates, Mikasa! We know all, therefore we with _cannot interfere to change what has been woven."_. The goddess’s lips upturned.

            “So you’ve reached your decision?”

            The blond huffed and rolled his eyes. “When this all goes to Hell, remind why I did this,” Armin reluctantly agreed. Mikasa grinned and took a deep breath to steady herself.

            “Alright. Remember, we won’t have very long at all. The sooner this is finished the less impact it will make.” Armin mimicked her deep breath and stared down hard at the Braid they were weaving. “On three. One.” Mikasa glanced at her hands and forced out the next number. “Two.” Nervous shivers racked both Fates bodies as their fingers began to slow.

            “Three,” the goddess whispered and yanked her hands from the Braid, Armin following not even a moment after her. Immediately, a wind began to blow throughout the room, as if a hurricane was in their presence. The Fates stumbled for a moment before standing their ground. “We need to bring the Braid with us,” Mikasa spoke calmly as if the wind was a minor inconvenience.

            “What do you mean? Erwin told us to stay here,” Armin replied in the same calm voice.

            “I support and believe in Erwin Smith as our new leader but he is a fool bigger than Zackley if he thinks for a second that he can give a Fate an order,” Mikasa crossly replied.

             Armin sighed at the stubborn goddess and snapped his fingers. Instantly, a small bag about the size a pocket appeared. “Stuff it in here. Now that there are no laws of physics or reality, it will fit easily.” Mikasa nodded and snatched the bag from where it hung in mid-air. She brought it over one end and watched in amazement as the entirety of the Braid was sealed inside the little pouch.

            “Do you know where Eren and Levi are?” Mikasa asked as she stepped towards the center of the room.

            “Yes, but we can’t meet them directly there,” Armin answered, following only a step behind. “Don’t worry, I’ll lead us.” He grabbed the other’s hand and before Mikasa could process his answer, they vanished.

_________________

            “ _Gamiméno_ _skatá_ ( _fucking fuck)_ ,” Levi swore fiercely as he writhed in pain under Eren and Petra’s hands. Eren kept his eyes glued to Levi’s wound that was messily spurting gold ichor through his fingers. The brunet swallowed thickly and pressed down harder, glancing quickly at the War God’s face. There was a shimmering trail of gold leaking from the corner of his mouth and more flecks splattered across his face while his brows were tightly knit.

            “Shit, shit, shit,” Eren swore under his breath. “I don’t know what to do.” He turned to the other goddess helping him with panic in his eyes. “Petra, what do I do?”

            “I don’t know!” she worriedly replied. “I mean, shouldn’t he be healing by now? They were only bullet wounds…”

            “You need to take the bullets out, dumbfucks,” a rough, grating voice drawled from behind them. Petra turned to level a glare at the voice.

            “Why should we trust _you_ ,” she spat. Rico merely sat up and laid back against the wall, eyes closed.

            “Why the fuck would you want to keep bullets used by the God of War to kill other deities inside him? Your distrust will kill him,” Rico answered with a sigh.

            “Petra, she has a point,” Eren agreed. He looked back down to Levi’s pained face and steeled his resolve. “I’m going to dig them out.” Carefully, Eren removed his hands from the hole and examined it. It was small, deep, and profusely spewing ichor. Gently, or at least what Eren hoped was gentle, the restored Fate dipped his index finger into the hole. Levi groaned a slew of Ancient Greek curses as Eren prodded around in his torn flesh, seeking the edge of the bullet. “Shhh, it’s okay Levi. I’m here, it’s going to be okay,” he tried to reassure as he dug his finger deeper. The Fate swirled his finger and felt his nails graze something too hard to be muscle. “Alright, this is going to hurt. I’m taking the bullet out,” Eren calmly spoke as he rubbed against the metal stub, easing it out of its little niche. Levi’s eyes widened as he felt the bullet wiggle slightly inside his chest, and holy fucking Erwin if it didn’t hurt. His hand shot to his mouth almost immediately and he graciously clamped down hard on the flesh of his thumb as he screamed. Eren swallowed around the lump in his throat as he worked to dig the bullet out but sliding it up was more trouble than he initially thought. The metal seared against his own skin and the fact that it was coated in ichor didn’t help Eren.  “We’re nearly there, love,” he murmured as he watched the bullet rise up from the hole. He pushed it with the bud of his finger again and held his breath as it danced around his finger for a moment, threatening to fall back in. Thankfully, the bullet slid from his fingers and dropped to the floor with a soft _splat!_

            Eren let out the breath he was holding and wiped his forehead of sweat as he sat back on his haunches. Levi let out a quiet whimper before releasing his bite on his hand: a deep, bruising crescent mark settling near his wrist. “See,” Eren panted. “It’s all over. You’re okay.” The brunet moved to run his hand through Levi’s hair but started when the other feebly grasped his arm.

            “Your hand…is filthy…”Levi managed much to Eren’s amusement.

            “Hey Eren, I don’t see a bullet in this wound,” Petra excitedly whispered. “I think it went straight through him.” Eren turned to smile at the goddess but froze.

            Something was wrong. Something was really, _really, REALLY_ wrong. Nothing physically had changed yet everything _did_ change _._ It was a feeling that Eren had only experienced once, several eons ago, before he and Levi had even entertained the idea of marriage. It was as if all of his senses were suddenly robbed from him. He could see Petra’s bewildered face in front of him but he could not _see_ Petra. Her normal orange aura that accompanied her was gone. He could feel Levi’s weak grip on his forearm but could not _feel_ his familiar cool, electric pulse of energy. He smelled the metallic tang of ichor in the air but not the scent of calm, of order that was _always everywhere._ And most unnerving, there was absolute silence. Even in the quiet of the hall they were imprisoned, there was absolutely no sound. Not even the comforting white noise. There was nothing. White noise existed everywhere; it was a fundamental part of the universe- the sound that things were as they should be. But now it was gone, an unsettling true silence filling its place.

            And Eren knew exactly what this meant. “No. No, no, no, no, _no!”_

            “Eren? What’s wrong?” Petra panicked. “You’ve gone white as a sheet.”

            “W-We’ve got to escape. Right now.” Eren hissed. “It’s not safe anymore. Nothing is safe anymore. We can die at any moment. And for gods’ sakes, keep your voice down!” Levi, who was clinging to consciousness by a thread, furrowed his brows.

            “What?” he asked.

            “Oh no. No…” Eren moaned again. This was _his_ responsibility to make sure everyone survived this nightmare that was coming. No one was going to save them. Immediately, plans began to form in his mind. “Petra, patch up Levi’s wounds. Stop the bleeding immediately. This is a matter of life or death,” he ordered. Petra sat still, her mouth hanging open in shock and confusion at Eren’s tone.

“B-but he’s not bleeding enough to worry about it. And he’s a god-“

“NOW!” Eren barked harshly. The goddess snapped her mouth shut with a jump and jerkily nodded her head before she got to work, hands shaking as she worked. “And keep your voice down!” The brunet stood hastily, wrenching his arm from Levi’s grip in the process. The raven groaned as his chest was irritated in Eren’s hurry, calling to the Fate’s attention. “Don’t fall asleep, Levi. You need to stay awake, alright?” Levi drowsily nodded and grimaced. 

“Eren, what’s going on?” Petra agitatedly whispered. “You’re scaring me.”

“Mikasa and Armin left the Braid,” the Fate growled. “They sent the universe into Chaos which means that there are no rules for anything. Technically speaking, consequences are not proportioned to their premeditated actions. And as an added bonus, our immortality wavers.”

“For the love of all things holy, _please_ tell me I did not just hear a Fate say that the universe in in Chaos,” Rico whined from her place against the wall.

            “You heard right,” Eren replied quietly. ”Rico, where is Hanji?”

            “Hanji? She’s right over here. But she hasn’t woken up yet from that Titan. It snaps your neck to take your form.” The white-haired deity paused and cracked her neck with a sigh. “Bastard does it well, though.”

            “Set her neck straight and it should wake her up,” Eren demanded. “In the meantime, I need your swords.”

            “Why the hell do you need my swords?” Rico questioned and narrowed her eyes.

            “I’m going to get us out of here,” the Fate explained. “Quickly now; we don’t have much time.” Rico stayed quiet as she contemplated her options.

            “Hmph,” she scoffed and extended her arm. “As if I had a choice.” Her palm shined white for a moment and gave way to a pair of long, sharp, black iron duel swords. Eren quickly walked over to her and grabbed the weapons.

            “Thank you,” he muttered and turned away abruptly. Jumbled thoughts danced about Eren’s brain, occasionally giving birth to new plans but for the most part, they only confused him. He had a mission to continue, he had to make sure that everything went according to plan…

            The Fate came to a halt in front of the bars keeping them in. He growled quietly in annoyance; he couldn’t _see_ the energy barrier anymore but he was certain it was still there. “This better work,” Eren quietly prayed. As a breath left him, the god raised his arms and slashed at the bars.

            “Nice job, Fate,” Rico spat. “Now we’re definitely free-“ Rico halted her mocking as she watched water flow into their cell from the slash Eren left seemingly nowhere. Beside her, Hanji spluttered awake as water flowed over her face. _Wait, how did the level rise that much?_ Rico thought. _It only just started flowing._

            “What the hell is going on?” Hanji angrily demanded as she held her head in place.

            “LISTEN UP!” Eren shouted, his voice suddenly louder than Rico had ever heard it. “The water is going to rise faster than it should! We need to go through the waterfall if we are going to escape!” The other four deities ogled the Fate in confusion. “Come on! I promise you’ll be fine!”

            “Alright. You heard him,” Levi finally spoke up, just loud enough that his voice carried over the roar of the waterfall. “Petra, help me forward.” The strawberry-blonde goddess raised Levi’s left arm over her shoulders and hoisted the smaller god up. Together, they sloshed through the water and towards the bars. “Is this how we go?” the raven asked cautiously.

            “Just step through and keep your eyes closed until you hear me tell you to open them,” Eren commanded. Petra nodded and nudged them forward. True to Eren’s word, the pair vanished the moment the goddess’s foot crossed the stream of falling water. “Hanji, Rico: you’re up!” The other two did not hesitate and tried their best to hurry towards the waterfall. The rising water, already up to their necks, was hindering their speed as they slowly waddled to the falls. Eren swam out to them and pushed them hard, sending them straight for the falls and out of sight. Finally, it was only Eren. He took a deep breath and plunged underneath the water. In his haste to evacuate everyone, he hadn’t noticed its chilling temperature. It bit at his skin unpleasantly and soaked through his toga as if it was only paper clothing his body. Shivering, Eren forced his arms to propel his body to the falls. Entirely too soon, he felt his lungs seize from lack of oxygen. Silently cursing his luck, Eren forced himself forward just…a bit…further…

            Eren could not have screamed even if he tried. The feeling of teleportation was not foreign to him. _This_ feeling, however, was terrifying. He felt like he was suddenly crammed into a tight tube and spun several times before being thrown against a brick wall. Thankfully, as quickly as it started, it ended. The brunet broke the surface and gasped for air, blinking madly as he tried to gather his bearings. His eyes burned as he tried to look around his surroundings. He was able to make out the sound of waves crashing and watched the blue of the ocean span miles and miles before him. Teal orbs darted to the side at a groan. Eren spotted Levi and Petra, tangled together, along with Hanji and Rico lying on the beach.

            “You guys can open your eyes now. Are you all okay?” Hanji turned to look at the brunet with a crazed grin and sent him a thumbs up. Levi grunted in approval and Rico did the same. Petra was the only one who remained silent and stared off behind Eren with a look of annoyance. Eren slumped back into the sand and turned his head to the other side. He was met with two pairs of flip flops, one set of porcelain white legs, one set of slightly burned legs, a tropically colored dress, a pair of cargo shorts, and a horribly printed Hawaiian shirt. They both wore large sunglasses to conceal their faces and leis to cover their necks. Even with the blatant tourist get-up, Eren made out the other two deities easily.

            “You two left the Braid to be _tourists!”_ Eren angrily exclaimed from his place in the sand.

            “Of course not,” Mikasa snapped. She lifted her shades to rest in her hair and crossed her arms. “We’re here to save your ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can imagine, this chapter murdered me and left me as roadkill. please send me love~


	15. I Wish For a Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! After like what 6 months or so, finally the next chapter. Sorry for that, no promises that it won't happen again, though. Un-betaed!

            “Truthfully, I cannot comprehend your great anger,” Mikasa rasped, her voice weak extended disuse. She, Armin, and Eren were all sitting in the sand, weaving frantically to restore the damage caused by Chaos. “You know what is to happen anyway. And speaking of, do be careful of your actions. When the trial comes around, you cannot be seen as an influence of fate. The Anonymous do not kindly punish those who interfere with Natural Order.”

            “Quiet Mikasa,” Eren hissed and glanced over his shoulder. The others did not seem to hear them, a fact to which he was grateful. “My task is not an easy one and sending the Natural Order into Chaos with a wounded god, an unconscious god, a potential traitor, and one loyal god as your convoy is…troublesome to say the least.”

            “I’m sorry Eren,” Armin apologized. “I foresaw your struggles but still acted against you.”

            “Do not apologize for past grievances, rather look to the future. The near future specifically,” Eren pointed out while he wove effortlessly. His fingers easily wrapped string around string around string: a constant overlapping pattern of over then under. “The next step is difficult and I will require the help of a god among us.”

            “Why not confide in them then?” Armin suggested with a slight smile.

            “This is why you are the brilliant one,” Eren joked before standing, retracting his hands from the Braid as he did so. He turned his head to face the other deities scattered about. Rico lounged underneath a palm tree near the edge of the island foliage. Her white hair slowly dried in wild bunches, most strands stuck to her cheeks and forehead. Eyes closed and swords tucked through her belt loops, she stood with crossed arms. Levi laid down on a fallen tree in the shade of another palm tree, eyes scrunched and teeth grit. Gold presented itself on his face and suit. Petra kneeled at his side, her dress in tatters, running her fingers over his wounds while murmuring. Though he could not tell what she said, Eren sensed that it was a spell of sorts. Hanji paced near the beach’s edge, just far enough that the tide could barely lick at the soles of her feet. Her clothes had changed; now she was dressed in almost a biker-like appearance. She wore black shorts that barely reached her mid-thigh, a sturdy black vest to serve as armor, a short sleeved black tee underneath, and motorcycle gloves adorned her hands. She glared hard at the ground, trying to figure out a solution to their current predicament.

            A solution he carried.

            Eren opened his mouth to speak but then stopped. His sudden hesitation was uncommon; he felt certain in the plan but something was stopping him.

            Doubt. But in what? In whom?

            “Um…” Eren started dryly. He’d sort his thoughts out later. “Listen everyone!” Hazel, gunmetal, and silver eyes focused on the Fate at his call. “We need to find the Goddess of the Hunt, Annie Leonhardt. I can make this journey but one of you must accompany me.” Levi weakly tried to raise his arm to volunteer, only to be shot down by a single turquoise glare. “Petra, I do not mean to demean you or your duties, but could you please stay with Levi until he heals?”

            “No offense has been taken,” the Goddess of Wishes replied. “But if I remain, than the only gods left are Rico and Hanji. I assume the other Fates are not options?”

            “We are not,” Armin affirmed.

            Rico pushed herself off the palm tree she took refuge under and strode towards Eren. Metal against metal cut the air and Eren found himself eying one of Rico’s black swords a bit too close to be comfortable. “I volunteer,” the goddess growled.

            “And I should take you because?”

            The sword poked closer to the Fate. “I need to find that Titan again. Son of a bitch stole my body and thought he could get away with it.”

            “They,” Mikasa corrected. The agitated goddess turned to look at the ancient one. “The titan you seek is a ‘they’ and goes by the name of Abnormal.”

            “You’ve got to be shitting me,” Hanji groaned. She clenched her fists and tilted her head, a sharp crack sounding. Her neck must have finally realigned. “If he’s gone free, we haven’t a chance.”

            “Not true,” Eren countered quickly. “I know of a way to capture and reveal them before any damage can occur. It involves Annie Leonhardt.”

            “What does she have to do with anything?” Levi quipped from the sand.

            “She is the goddess of the hunt. Her prey are not only monsters. It’s my intuition but I believe that she has the power to slay Abnormal.” The group of gods fell silent as each deliberated. Rico lowered her sword from Eren’s nose but refused to sheath it again.

            “I still volunteer to go,” Rico finally spoke.

            “I will protect stay and protect the others. No titan would dare cross me right now,” Hanji murmured after her.

            “Good, good,” Eren breathed. “Onward we go then, Rico.”

__________________

The lovely feeling of wet moss and submerged rocks sliding underneath sandaled feet greeted the pair. Water reeking of sewage pooled around their ankles and invaded their nostrils. Eren forced himself to swallow his nausea and attempted a small step forward. He did not make that much progress. Vines were littered about the shallow pond he found himself in and along the trees surrounding the pair. Some drooped heavily while others were broken and decorated a messily arranged path. Long duvets in the ground formed a trail following the broken vines.

“The trail seems to be going this way,” Rico pointed out. She narrowed her eyes at the torn earth and reached for a sword. “We should tread carefully.”

“I agree,” Eren acquiesced. His eyes were not on the marks in the ground, however. Instead, they were trained on the trees. Gashes were neatly carved on the trunks, splashes of red and gold peppering each slice. “We should hurry while we are at it; though I doubt Annie needs any help, it would be a nice sacrifice to offer before leaving our request.”

Rico scoffed and trudged through the puddle, “You are so old fashioned. Hardly anyone does a sacrifice these days, Fate.” Eren pursed his lips and followed the white-haired deity further into the marsh.

“There’s nothing wrong with tradition,” he muttered under his breath. If Rico heard him, she did not show it. As quietly as they could manage, the two began to creep onto the trail, watching the tracks with keen eyes. More broken vines littered the ground but they were at least easy to step around. Gazing at the broken pieces covering the surface, a question floated about Eren’s mind and through his lips before he even realized it.

“Why did you volunteer for this, Rico? What is your real reason?” The goddess hesitated for a moment but tried to mask it by swinging her sword aggressively, pretending to cut more vines down. “The reason you gave before is woefully inadequate and you know it.”

“Shut up, Fate,” Rico mumbled harshly and stomped on the ground even harder, the squelches of the water and mud being squished together under her sandaled feet becoming louder and filling the air. “You sound so damn presumptuous with your blessed foresight. You think you’re so smart? Figure it out then. You tell me my own damn motives.”

“You are right, I have the basics of it already but it is not for my sake that I am asking you.” Rico scoffed and pressed forward, keeping her lips firmly shut. “In fact,” Eren pushed, “I am actually surprised about your reason. You almost seem noble. Is there someone you want to impress?”

“Look, I changed my mind on some things okay? Now drop it,” Rico grit, clutching her swords tighter. Eren grinned and opened his mouth to push even further but was silenced by an ear-splitting scream, immediately followed by an explosion. “What in the-“Rico’s thought was interrupted by another scream, this one sounding closer, and another explosion. “That sounded like-“

“A final cry for help,” Eren finished.

He extended his hand and waited only a moment for his bow to materialize. The familiar weight of his arrows on his back helped to ease his nerves. “Approach with caution,” he warned, keeping still to wait out the worst of the tremors rocking the ground. Once only the ground shook and not the trees, Eren took a small step forward. He kept his eyes forward but senses sharp, ears twitching at the slightest crunch of a fallen leaf. “We do not know where the next monster is, so stay vigilant.”

“Don’t bother,” a familiar voice called out. Eren whirled around, mentally cursing how in woefully inept his skills in surveillance had become in his absence. “I’ve already got it.” Dressed in her original glory, the Goddess of the Hunt stood before him, her sword glittering in the light and locked securely in place against Rico’s throat. Short blonde hair was tied back into a small bun while her side bangs were kept out of her eyes with a thin silver band. Sharp blue eyes were narrowly cast onto her target but Eren knew that she could still see every part of him. She wore a fairly short grey linen tunic that graced her mid-thighs at most and tall golden sandals that wrapped around her legs until coming to a stop right under her knee.

“Annie,” Eren warned lowly. “We only came to talk. More specifically, I came to talk to you. Rico is merely here for her own purposes.”

“Oh come on, do you really think she wouldn’t suddenly do anything strictly in her self-interest?” The goddess under the sword’s point averted her eyes. Eren caught her clench her fists.

“True,” he admitted. “But please, since we are here together, just lower your weapon.”

“I don’t really see why I should.” Annie pushed her sword closer to Rico’s throat; it’s deadly edge mere millimeters from grazing the pale skin. “I exist to kill monsters. Disguises and charms will not work on me.”

“I’m not that fucking titan creep,” Rico muttered, cautious not to let her throat bob too close to the blade. She could feel its coldness, latching onto her body heat like a leech and refusing to let it go. One touch and its edge would take something much more precious than the warmth that coiled off her. “Put your blade down.”

Hard blue eyes snapped to the other goddess. “And where shall I strike? Your neck? Eren’s? It’s hard to pick when you don’t know who your enemies are anymore.”

“Let me explain to you what’s happening then,” Eren interjected with an arm raised as a sign of peace. The air was becoming too charged to the point that sparks were beginning to pop off his armbands. He remained practically frozen in place, muscles quivering slightly before continuing. “There is a plot to overthrow Lord Zackley; he is no longer deemed fit to rule over us with his insecurity. It was being carried out well until a Titan escaped-“

“You let a Titan _escape?_ ” she asked incredulously.

“It wasn’t intentional nor part of our plan,” Eren argued. “The one who escaped… Their name is Abnormal-” A sharp cold wind ripped through the trees, forcing the young deities to shiver as ice crept into their bodies.

“The shape-shifting Titan…” Annie finished. “I know of them. The most despicable of monsters; they eluded my sword for nearly 500 years.”

“Wait, what?” Rico interrupted. “I thought they were imprisoned by the Legion until a day ago or so.”

“No, they have escaped before. Foolishly, I let them survive and took them to Kólasi tou Theoú. I should have foreseen that this would happen.” Her eyes darted to Eren’s briefly before meeting Rico’s again and glaring. “Then what did you guys do?”

“Well, Hanji and Petra were imprisoned by Zackley by aiding Levi’s escape to the mortal realm below and once I became a true Fate again, Levi and I went to free them. We were tricked by the fiend using Hanji’s body as their cover and Levi was injured; I do not believe he can finish this mission with us. I need your assistance, Goddess of the Hunt. I believe that the true monster you seek is this Titan who walks among us in Hanji’s form. With your help, we will slay it and make sure Titans will never rule again. We will instate a new leader of the Gods and bring peace back to our ways,” Eren pleaded. He watched Annie carefully. Her posture was rigid and fingers were curled tightly along the hilt of her sword.

“Your story is convenient, Fate.” Faster than he could process, Annie’s golden blade was just shy of grazing the skin of his neck. “A little _too_ convenient.” Without taking her hostile eyes from the Fate, Annie barked an order. “Bind him, Rico. This is not Eren Jaeger, the Fate; for he was dissolved nearly three millennia ago.” The goddess of nightmares stared at the scene in front of her with narrowed eyes. The Fate turned his eyes towards Rico, silently pleading. But to no avail; the goddess merely blinked away her frustration and looked to Annie.

“Where will we take him?”

“To Zackley in the Hall of the Gods, where I will finally slay you, Abnormal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going! Please leave some~


	16. PSA!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REALLY REALLY _REALLY_ important note about updates!!!

Hey!!!!

So, this fic has turned 1 years old!!! *claps* and it's also passed 4,000 hits!!!!! *claps harder* I really want to thank all of you for hanging on with me through this; it's not been easy. And because of life, it's not going to get any easier. With that being said, to the main topic: updating. I know I haven't updated since July and to be honest, my motivation for this story is low. I have a plot and end in mind but actually writing it has become quite difficult. I feel that part of this lack of drive is due to reader excitement? I don't want to sound annoying or entitled here but, comments really help push me along and no one..seems...to leave them...... It feels like I'm trying to deliver a passionate speech to an empty room. So...yeah. You can leave them here or at my Tumblr inbox (www.chibinico.tumblr.com/ask) but I'd really appreciate if you could tell me why you like this story or even a feeling you got reading it. Just something. It'll help me infinitely. 

Another reason for the slowed updates is school. My year has started and I have a literal shitton of work and responsibilities so far. I do not know when I will have the time to write but I will try at every moment I can. This doesn't mean I'm on a hiatus, I just mean that updates will be very slow. I'm thinking that they'll be monthly or bimonthly. I'm also going to attempt NaNoWriMo again this year so there will be no updates in November. Thank you all for being so understanding, I cannot wait until I return to you~

Much love,   
-Andy


	17. I Wish to End This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~~ (and the chapter title is not an intended pun hahaha) here's a surprise update at a weird time!

             Lord Erwin stood like a marble statue, eyes pensive and locked on the center of the large clock stretched beneath their feet. Levi and Eren had been gone much longer than he anticipated. The mission he assigned them was not too difficult, especially with Levi’s refined skills and mastery of attacks. They should have returned long before he did.

           “Mikasa, Armin,” he murmured in the silence, catching the Fates’ attention. “Do you know what is happening? Why aren’t Levi and Eren back?”

           “We cannot say. We mustn’t interfere,” Armin answered quietly, remorse dripping off his tone.

           “I understand.” Erwin quieted himself again as he immersed his brain in strategies. Barely one came to his mind before a flash of light blinded his eyes and a loud bang shook the floor and popped his eardrum. Reflexively, Erwin jumped back and summoned his black sword, made out of a perpetual molten rock. He squinted hard at the source of the white light, jaw clenching as three figures came into shape.

            There should have been four.

            The light began to dim as the figures solidified as if they were absorbing the brightness throughout the room. Slowly, Erwin was able to recognize the three figures. Two were standing while the third was lying on the floor, underneath the first one’s foot. The one on the floor was coming into view faster than the others, and Erwin was able to discern familiar chestnut brown hair and a gold laurel along with ripped and dirtied white robes: Eren. The person- the woman, he noted, keeping him in place was none other than the white-haired goddess of nightmares, Rico. Beside her, the small goddess of the hunt stood tall, power and control emanating from her drawn golden blade.

            “Ah, good evening Annie and Rico,” Erwin started. “I see that there must have been some sort of misunderstanding for you to have captured Eren. Allow me to explain events-“

            “There is no need for pleasantries, Lord Erwin,” Annie dryly interrupted. “I know what has been occurring. This so-called Eren came to me mid-hunt, begging that I came back with him to help you overthrow Zackley and slay an escaped Titan that shape-shifts, Abnormal. I don’t wish to be thrown into this political nonsense when I have demons to be slicing back to Gehenna.”

            “That is completely understandable but then why is Eren under Rico’s foot and beaten? As for the escaped Titan, there is none; I made the story up to lure Zackley out of the Heavens.” Erwin frowned. This talk was rapidly tiring; Annie did not need to be here if she only intended on berating him.

            “This is not Eren Jaeger. I am convinced that it is Abnormal. While you were busy implementing your political plans, a Titan actually _did_ manage to escape,” Annie sneered. Erwin’s eyes widened slightly. A loose Titan? What did he _do?_

            “No, don’t listen to her, Lord Erwin! Abnormal is on the loose but I am not them! It’s me, Eren. You just created me, like two hours ago at most!” Eren suddenly pleaded for the floor. “Please, you have to believe me!”

            Electric blue eyes met teal without recognition. “Very well, Annie. Good work in capturing Abnormal; I will return him to Kólasi tou Theoú in due time. Now, what can I offer you to convince you to help me overthrow Zackley?”

            Annie opened her mouth to answer but stopped, her lips instead curling into a devious smile. “Is that enough proof, my Lord? Erwin has been conspiring against you from the start.” The god of disasters spun around and sure enough, behind him stood no other than the King of the Gods, Lord Zackley himself. A new silence swept over the chamber, one full of tension. Annie had fooled him; he never anticipated that she of all immortals would support their tyrannical Highness.

            Zackley stood tall and posed, energy crackling around him. “Thank you, sweet Annie. You’ve helped me expose this treasonous traitor. In all my years as King of the gods,” he began quietly as he walked toward the group. “Never did I think that you of all the gods would betray me, Erwin.” Distantly, he noted that his sandals clicked softly against the stone floor.

            Erwin spared him a frown. “My apologies, Lord Zackley,” Erwin replied diplomatically. “But I am afraid that the time for your removal has come and has been long overdue. The other gods and I have determined that your recent actions have been decided out of fear and irrational thoughts instead of the pure intentions bestowed to us all when we were chosen to be created.”

            “ _Fear? Acting irrational?_ ” Zackley hissed. “You insolent fool! You dare to think that _I_ am irrational? Levi is the most irrational being I have ever had the displeasure to work with. I know that he is the one who put you up to this.”

            “Levi’s case is the most unfortunate thanks to your reign of nonsense,” Erwin snapped, eyes shining brighter with each word spoken. The swirls on his blue and gray suit began to unwind against each other fiercely with each crisp, clipped word. “He tried his best to deal with the madness that helpless longing creates in a person. But your cruel treatment, your despicable actions towards him… That alone is what drove this wedge between your formerly loyal godlings and me.”

            “Oh really now,” Zackley snapped and tightly folded his arms behind his back. “So you think you can do a better job than me? You don’t even know the first thing about ruling over immortals and the humans below. I am the only one who can do this job.”

            “This will be better for all parties involved if you just step down, Zackley,” Erwin sighed, completely dismissing Zackley’s quips.

            “You would dare try to force me off the throne?” The King fumed.

            “Yes, we would and we will if we have to,” the blond answered sharply.

            “Well Erwin,” Zackley began quietly. He unfolded his arms and cast a dark glare at his former advisor. “I really am quite sorry that you and your comrades feel that way.” Dark storm clouds began to gather on his ordinarily blue suit. A roll of thunder rumbled above them all.

“Zackley, calm yourself,” Mikasa rasped out in a quiet warning from across the chamber. Her voice was soft but held the slight promise of violence. “This is the Hall of Many Names and you will _not_ desecrate it.”

            But the King continued as if there were no interruption. “See, I will be losing a lot of talented gods and goddesses, considering the punishment for treason is death.” A bolt of red lightning touched down on Zackley from the seemingly nowhere, bathing him in new energy.

            Erwin furrowed his brow slightly. “Gods cannot die. Traditions say we can only be turned into demons-“

            “Idiot,” Zackley interrupted. “There are so many things you are clueless about that I know. You need a master to teach these things to you before you stumble blindly into this position. Someone to tell you how to use your powers to their fullest extent, how to keep a firm grip on what belongs to you, and how to smite disobedient shits like you off the map.” Red lightning filled Zackley’s palms as he grinned in amusement.

            “You cannot do that, there was no trial by the Big Three-“ Erwin rushed out.

            “Poor choice of last words, Erwin; but do not worry, I will pass the message along to your stupid followers,” Zackley chuckled as he raised his hand to the blond god’s chest. “Bye.” Erwin swung his arm up as Zackley began to release the energy in his bolts to his chest. Immediately, the red lightning disappeared and a rather ugly screech filled the chamber. Zackley fell to his knees and clutched at his bloodied elbow, wails of agony pouring from his lips. “You bastard!” Suddenly, a burst of wind circled the chamber as the large granite doors swung open to reveal another god.

            Erwin’s eyes widened as he glanced at the new figure in the doorway. But perhaps new was not the right word to describe the god standing before him, considering he had the same build, suit, and unmistakable aura that oozed “King”. Lord Zackley was standing in the doorway, eyes large and fearful.

            “What the devil is going on here?” he shouted. “Erwin, explain this to me!” 

            Erwin, however, was beaten to the punch. “Who the hell are you?” Rico exclaimed, her eyes jumping from the Zackley practically bowing to Erwin and the _other_ Zackley standing in the doorway.

            “How dare you address me like that, Rico,” Zackley demanded. “I am your King, you _will_ speak to me as such. Now answer me, who is the imposter kneeling at Erwin’s feet?”

            “Ah shit,” the Zackley at Erwin’s feet hissed. Steam began to rise from his body Erwin hurriedly stepped back as the _thing_ impersonating Zackley stood. “If there is one thing I am pissed that Beast taught you,” they said, voice dropping to a low, cold tenor, “it’s that regeneration technique. Now I’ve lost my element of surprise.”

            “I know you,” Erwin muttered just loud enough to attract the Titan’s attention. “You’re Abnormal, the shape-shifting Titan and Beast’s right-hand.”

            “Correct!” Abnormal barked with a grin. They blinked once and their eye color changed from Zackley’s dull gray to a too lively blood-red. “You’re a sharp one, Erwin Smith. It’s a shame you’ve got to be eliminated, though.” At this, Erwin dropped into his defensive stance, his sword of molten rock heating up and leveled towards the Titan.

            “I’m sorry to disappoint but I won’t be murdered today,” he snarled.

            “Hey, haven’t you heard that new expression? Don’t kill the messenger, I mean, after all, I’m just following orders,” Abnormal grinned again before crouching low to the ground, eyes locked on Erwin’s face.

            “Abnormal, stop this at once!” Zackley called out from the doorway. “I command you to yield to me.” The Titan’s grin fell, a grimace tugged at his lips instead.

            “S-Shut up, old man,” they growled.

            “Hardly. I killed hundreds for this power, and it will not fail me. Now, _yield_ ,” Zackley ordered again, taking a step into the room. Abnormal hesitantly backed a step away from Erwin and cursed but took another.

            “My Lord,” Rico forced out as she watched the scene before her. “W-What is all this? What are you talking about?”

            “Centuries ago before I became a god,” Zackley revealed, eyes locked on the struggling Titan before him. “I made a bargain. For the souls of hundreds of humans and some worthy godly sacrifices, I would be taught the power of the coordinate, the power to control all Titans.” Abnormal growled in defiance as he was forced to take another step back from the group.

            “W-Who could have taught you this?”

             “It does not matter who-“

             “B-Beast,” Abnormal interrupted. “H-He’s the only one who knows how to do it.”

             “You bastard,” Eren shouted from the floor still. “How many innocent lives did you take for power?”

             “All of the 104th and some meaningless humans,” Abnormal revealed with glee and stepped again towards Zackley. “And-“

             “Silence, Abnormal. Now,” Zackley commanded, forcing the Titan into submission.

            “Not a chance, old man,” Abnormal hissed and leaped towards the King of the Gods. Claws erupting from fingertips, the Titan slashed at Zackley as if he was nothing more than a rag doll, marring the tiled floor beneath them with golden splotches of ichor and leaving eight gashes in his torso. “Stupid god, thinking that Beast would actually reveal something as crucial as that to you.”

            “My Lord!” Rico cried out, leaping off Eren and rematerializing by Zackley’s limp side. She pressed down on the gashes in Zackley’s chest and glared up at Abnormal.

            “Oh, you want to go with him?” the Titan asked with a demented smile. “As you wish!” They raised their claw-ridden hands and lunged forward but halted abruptly as an arrow suddenly butted out of their chest. The Titan merely smiled and cast a glance off his shoulder, cold, red eyes landing on the bright teal that shone with barely contained rage. Eren stood tall with his bow gripped tightly in his hand, a new arrow already notched and ready to fly true.

            Abnormal chuckled darkly. “You should have just stayed out of this, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like two chapters left, i think. A super-sized thank you to everyone who is still reading this fic and dealing with my moodiness/seemingly never updating schedule! And an even bigger thank you for reaching the 5000 hits milestone! Also a titanic sized thank you to those who left comments a few months ago, you guys are legit the reason I started writing this story again. I cannot express my gratitude enough. If I stick to the plan, it looks like this baby of mine will meet its end around the end of August. Thanks again to everyone and until next time!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this was good, bad, or meh please! I do love comments :) Also, feel free to leave your ideas, i might use them hehehe.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't Look Over Your Shoulder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707604) by [Heichous_Poncho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichous_Poncho/pseuds/Heichous_Poncho)




End file.
